Esposa fugitiva Versión inuyasha
by ELOWYN3
Summary: El peso de la soledad arrastrará al amo a situaciones absurdas...pero nada más es más absurdo, que obligar a un corazón amar.  versión Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Jejee…otra vez yo por acá****…después de una pequeña ausencia, he vuelto con otra idea y aspiro también sea acogida como las anteriores. **

**Muy bien, les llegó**** la alcahueta de medalla de oro (hey, les actualizo muy rápido y merezco el autopremio ¿no lo creen?) y un enorme abrazo y beso para mis amigos y amigas que me leen en todo momento y han estado conmigo desde que inicié aquí en ésta página. **

**La historia la tengo en dos versiones y la otra está con los nombres de los personajes de Naruto en ff, pero el relato y los chistes flojos y forzados son los mismos. Lo único que varía, son los nombres (vale la redundancia) de los protagonistas. A los presentes lectores, advierto que la historia la tengo bastante avanzada, motivo por el cual me daré el lujo de actualizarles una o dos veces por semana. En realidad es mi ritmo de trabajo y así saco mi labor en dos meses…pues no me gusta demorarme tanto en un escrito. A los interesados, también doy aviso personal sobre las actualizaciones de cada capítulo. Aclaro que no en todos los personajes les conservé el carácter y la personalidad con la fidelidad de la serie…los acomodé según a la necesidad de mi trabajo. Ahora, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo…**

**ESPOSA FUGITIVA**

**I**

…Proyectarnos en la fantasía hace más tolerable la realidad a la que estamos condenados presenciar.

Perdido entre mis pensamientos, pude vislumbrar la necesidad del ser humano de soñar; sean dormidos o despiertos, esta enfermedad mental nos acompaña durante toda la existencia y somos obligados a abandonarla cuando debemos vivir, enfrentar y sobrellevar la carga de algo llamado: Realidad.

¿Qué haces allí sentado? ¿Esperas leer algo interesante? No sé si mis palabras logren dicho objetivo, pero sí sé que no en vano estás leyéndome. Me es ignota la razón por la cuál te quedas en esa silla; tal vez estabas aburrido y buscabas una sana entretención, o, tal vez estabas nostálgico y ávido de consuelo y esperas encontrarlo en la poca gracia de mis letras.

Sea cual sea tu motivo de quedarte allí enfrente de éstas mansas páginas, espero aliviar toda ansia que emerja en ti.

El hecho es que estoy aquí a tu servicio y espero ser merecedor de tu grata atención…

….&&&…

Era media noche pero ella aún no paraba de correr. Se mezcló con la maleza y las ramas secas rasgaron su hermoso vestido azul como también su piel sensible de marfil. Llevaba por peinado, un nido de pájaro que se incrustó en su cabello azabache tras pasar unos arbustos nada descomplicados. No tenía tiempo de descansar aunque lo necesitara y lo quisiera… pero no podía detenerse… o él la atraparía…de nuevo.

Los nubarrones sobre su cabeza amenazaban con la inminente lluvia. Nada podía igualar su mala suerte que un tropezar inesperado… que suscitó en ese mismo instante.

**-¡Ahhh!-** Fué la única articulación que se desgarró de la garganta femenina, seguido de un infalible golpe que le lastimó el tobillo derecho.

Sin importar el agudo dolor, siguió andando a rastras por el sendero empedrado. No sabría cuándo ni en dónde detenerse; sólo podía saber que era necesario seguir huyendo hacia su libertad.

Como si estuviera aliado con su mala fortuna, pronto descendió la lluvia sobre ella haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de impedir su objetivo de escape. Sin piedad, el torrencial arremató contra la muchacha obligándola a buscar el refugio de los árboles. Ya empapada, empezó a temblar y a abrazarse a sí misma buscando el calor que brillaba por su ausencia. Tal vez era tiempo de ponerle cuidado por primera vez a la herida de su tobillo.

Aterrizó impetuoso y petulante sobre la húmeda hierba. El cabello plateado se meció al compás del brusco movimiento, pero el cuerpo fornido y joven recuperó su posición elegante y siguió transitando sin prisa. Las negras botas se mojaron al impacto con el charco del verde césped. Luego se encaminó a una dirección no muy lejos de allí…tenía que ir por ella…y se estaba acercando a su objetivo.

Lentamente anduvo el hombre de regio porte y amenazadora mirada ambarina. Conocía esos terrenos como a la palma de su mano. Pero no por eso la iba a encontrar, ¡oh no! … Era por su agudo talento de rastreador e innata habilidad de caza, por lo que en estos momentos gozaba de excesiva y arrogante seguridad.

Se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos al encontrar unas ramas partidas, señalando mudamente la dirección que su objetivo había tomado. Unos pasos más allá, encontró un pedazo de tela azul, el de su vestido, y unas huellas irregulares en la tierra perdiéndose en el sendero pedregoso… con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dedujo que se había lastimado y en consecuencia, se arrastró por el resto del trayecto, retrasando su huída. De ser así, no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarla a ella…a su esposa…

¿Quieren que continúe con la historia? No mires para otro lado, que es a ti a quién me refiero.

Sígueme…

Si he conservado tu atención hasta aquí, significa que te he atrapado con la humilde gracia de mis palabras. Me hubiera gustado ser más diestro en hablarte con frases acicaladas en vez de simples y cortas; pero este tipo de historia me lo impide. Por ese motivo, me veo en la obligación de continuarla con el estilo de un loco con complejo de escritor, atrapado en su fantasía, quien vive de las ilusiones de su ilimitada enajenación.

No sé si mi hechizo logre retenerte hasta el final de mi escrito, pero sí sé que eres amante de la utopía. Si me equivoco y no lo fueras, no estarías allí, sentado, leyéndome y pidiéndome que continúe con el relato que he iniciado…

Otro aterrizaje firme y certero. El muy petulante joven había saltado desde una pendiente de tres metros, esquivando majestuosamente cada rama que osaba atravesarse en su camino. Sus pantalones ajustados, rozaban con la humedad de los arbustos del bosque…su bosque. Miró al cielo nublado, para recibir con gracia la lluvia sobre su lozano rostro. Cerrando los ojos en esa misma posición, sonrió para sí, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro escondido. Si querían saber el motivo de su dicha, con gusto se las revelaré…y ahora mis queridos lectores, aviso que voy a retroceder en el tiempo para que viajen conmigo…

**Cuatro semanas **** antes…**

**-¡LADRONA!-** Exclamó con excesiva imprudencia, un hombre regordete al saberse robado por unas manzanas de la mano de la jovencita y lanzándola de su tienda, la expuso delante del pueblo como fenómeno de circo.

**-¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA A LA PLAZOLETA PARA QUE LE CORTEN UN DEDO!-** Propuso una vendedora.

**-Mejor que sea una mano…-** intervino otro chismoso, muy ajeno a la situación, cuando en realidad no era para él el robo.

**-O que la cuelguen…-** sentenció otro más exagerado, conglomerándose más gente de la necesaria alrededor de ellos.

**-¿Cuál es el escándalo?-** Demandó explicación un señor de dudosa reputación, más conocido como el sabio líder de la región Sengoku y también el hombre más ambicioso y codicioso que había pisado la faz de la tierra...al fin y al cabo nadie es perfecto ¿no?

**-Tenemos a una ladrona señor Naraku -** reveló el vendedor víctima de ésta, sujetándole una mano. Ella vestía unos harapos de pantalón y camisón largo, con una gorra cubriendo medio rostro. Si ustedes se darán cuenta, a simple vista, en realidad la chica lucía como un muchacho de la calle.

**-¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Lo juro! Tenía hambre y no podía pagar las manzanas-** se defendía la aludida, en un vano intento de soltarse.

**-Ya veo…mmmm…según la ley contra los ladrones, debemos cortarle una mano-** meditaba el señor Naraku de manera despreocupada con un dedo índice sobre el mentón.

**-Pe..pee…pero las manzanas sólo valen unas monedas de cobre señor ¿mi mano vale unas manzanas?-** se defendía la chiquita.

**-Tienes razón. Sí alguno quiere pagarlas… bien puede-** se dirigió Naraku a los vendedores, pero uno de ellos contestó:

**-Señor Naraku…tú**** eres uno de los hombres más influyentes y ricos de esta región, ¿por qué no pagas tú las manzanas?- **

El señor Naraku reaccionó inmediatamente por la "absurda" sugerencia y respondió**-No tengo dinero. ¡Digo! No traje conmigo mi chequera- **a parte de ambicioso ¡bien tacaño que sí es este hijo de madre! Luego prosiguió dirigiéndose a la muchacha con despreocupación **–lo siento chiquilla, creo que tu mano pagará después de todo- **

**-¡NO! Por favor, no lo volveré a hacer…si, si si quieren, yo, yo podría trabajar para ustedes y así pagaría los daños…-** propuso suplicante la chica a los señores.

**-¿Y qué podrías hacer?-** Gesticuló el vendedor desconfiado.

**-Podría, esto, podría… ¡acomodar las frutas y el mercado!-** Planteó la ladrona.

**-¿Para que me dejes sin mercado para vender? ¡No! Muchas gracias-** respondió el regordete hombre.

**-Tengo una mejor idea-** Interrumpió el señor Naraku, señalando un papel publicitario. Tanto los vendedores como a los demás chismosos, se les alumbró la cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-¡Muy buena idea! / ¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! / Ha llegado la solución perfecta / ¡qué bien! / así no se sacrificaría a ninguna doncella / pobre chica / también la compadezco/…-** murmuraron por los alrededores.

La joven se quedó intrigada sin sospechar lo que avecinaba a su vida** –no…no entiendo…- **

Tres horas después, la habían mandado a bañar, a peinar y a vestir uno de las indumentarias más caras de la región para lucir en el importante encuentro. Todo el pueblo, de manera atenta, noble, amable y cariñosa, colaboraba y adulaban la belleza de ella como si se tratara de una diosa quien ha tenido la gentileza de bajar a la tierra para deleitarlos con tan esplendorosa presencia.

**-Aquí hay gato encerrado…-** murmuró la chica, a la vez que hacía muecas de dolor cuando cepillaban su largo cabello, arreglaban sus uñas, y maquillaban el rostro. Definitivamente sospechaba bien, porque a ladrón que se respete, al calabozo que lo meten… mas no lo embadurnaban de costosos vestidos y perfumes.

Rato después, la cadena informativa se desató…

**-¡Lista!-** Gritó una de las matronas que coordinaba el acicalamiento de la muchacha.

**-¡Lista!-** Secundó una mujer que hacía vigilia en la puerta de acicalamiento.

**-¡Lista!-** Vociferó un hombre de edad madura hacia la junta directiva principal de la región.

**-¡Lista!-** Exclamó el señor Naraku al resto de los pobladores.

**-¡EHHHHH….ESTÁ LISTAAAA!-** Alababa el pueblo entero aplaudiendo con las manos en alto, con banda musical, lanzando arroz y flores.

Cuando la chica salió de la residencia en la que estaba, se dejó ver en el esplendor de su sutil belleza que estaba oculta por harapos. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco perla de encaje ceñido al cuerpo de manga corta, con un lindo cinto marcando su cintura también del mismo color; guantes, zapatos de tacón según la moda del presente siglo XVIII. Su cabello estaba cuidadamente recogido con un sencillo peinado, pero no por eso menos elegante, y adornado con una diadema plateada con flores de circón, sujetado a un manto listo para cubrir su rostro.

La muy inocente se sentía como si fuera a asistir a una boda y en el que ella, era la novia. Se apreciaba elegante, hermosa, de clase alta. Sonrió con sinceridad al pensar el cómo debió sentirse cenicienta. Todo era hermoso…creyó ver unas blancas palomas que iban aleteando a la luz del sol como seres etéreos de paz, y hasta los árboles de cerezos participaron del momento de felicidad soltando al son del viento sus hojas primaverales adornando el ambiente…

**-¡La futura esposa está lista!-** Soltó una de las tantas mujeres muy eufóricas, pero un codazo del cual nunca supo su procedencia, la calló de inmediato… ya era tarde.

**-¿Ah?-** El viento que soplaba sutilmente, se transformó en un tornado que nubló y estancó el ensueño momentáneo en el que la chica transitaba como pony andante sobre un jardín rosado. Las blancas palomas de paz se cagaron en su cabeza y los árboles cerezos que desprendían sus hermosas hojas, ahora eran una rama seca podrida que amenazaba con caer sobre ella para aplastarla cual a sapo en carretera **-¿Futura esposa?-** Interrogó entre confusión e incredulidad, para confirmar lo que sus oídos por error escucharon.

Antes de que se terminara de arruinar el plan, las mujeres encerraron a la muchacha en un carruaje y , el resto del pueblo se encargó de ponerla bajo llave…por si decidía escaparse, mas no porque la tuvieran prisionera ni nada por el estilo…ella era libre de irse cuando quisiera …en teoría, claro estaba.

El carruaje anduvo como por dos o tres horas, custodiado por veinte caballeros en sus respectivos corceles, y otras cuatro carrozas más que iban atrás.

**-¿Estás seguro que el mensaje le llegó al amo? Todo el pueblo y la región estaban muy preocupados por el anuncio que él publicó- ** habló uno de los hombres integrantes de la junta directiva del pueblo.

**-Tan pronto inició los preparativos de la chica, mandé una nota con el mensajero más rápido del pueblo. A decir verdad, prefiero sacrificarla a ella que a mi hija Kana y a mi hermana Kágura-** respondió Naraku el codicioso –**debemos apresurarnos que a nuestro señor no le gusta que lo hagan esperar. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por dicho anuncio…por un tiempo-** sentenció finalmente llenando sus pulmones de aire tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en uno de los cinco carruajes…

**-¡SANQUENME DE AQUÍIÍÍÍ!-** Gritaba y golpeaba la chica la puerta del carruaje. El pulcro peinado estaba algo desbaratado y su hermoso vestido ya tenía arrugas. Pero aún así, lucía hermosa, como ella misma. Pero sus plegarias eran dirigidas a oídos sordos.

En la cumbre de una montaña, se encontraba un antiguo monasterio y junto a la entrada de este, habían caballeros custodiando otro carruaje esperando por alguien.

El señor codicioso y tacaño, ¡digo! , Naraku, se bajó con elegancia de su transporte, para dirigirse a los alguaciles de la contraparte **–señor Totosai, hemos traído lo que necesitaba el amo. ¿Dónde está él?-**

**-Adentro, esperando por ella-** respondió Totosai con leve sonrisa, al volver a ver a su amigo del alma después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se percató de los azotes que provenían de uno de los carruajes, preguntó **-¿quién golpea así la puerta? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tan asegurado ese carruaje?-** Esto último lo interrogó cuando vió diez gruesas cadenas con enormes candados, alambres de púas, y cables de alto voltaje de 220 voltios.

**-Jejeje…solo era precaución…nada importante-** sudaba Naraku al dar la respuesta **–Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar –**propuso para desviar la atención del carruaje y de la dueña de los gritos que provenían desde allí.

Y la marcha nupcial sonó con la entrada de la hermosa novia, quien caminaba hacia el altar con pasos lentos y dubitativos…tal vez la ponía nerviosa tener a guardias de izquierda a derecha y atrás, caminando a su lado como muralla andante, custodiándole e impidiendo posibilidades alguna de escape.

Generalmente, la tradición era que el padre entregara a la novia, y no cincuenta hombres armados hasta los dientes como si se fuera a desatar una batalla allí dentro del monasterio, entregando a la muchacha al futuro esposo, quien continuaba dando la espalda en un elegante traje oscuro noche, contrastando con su plateada melena recogida en una cola sencilla (respiren un momento y cuenten hasta diez…entiendo que era mucha información en tan pocos párrafos)). Lo más probable era que el joven novio, no quisiera ver el patético cuadro de un corderito condenado al matadero.

Se instaló al lado del hombre quien iba a ser su marido si ella no escapaba a como diera lugar de allí. Miró una vez más por los alrededores y rezongó sobre un posible suicidio antes de aceptar estar casada con un perfecto extraño. Inspeccionó cada rincón, cada hueco, a cada "invitado" (aunque en realidad, se trataba de una manada de verdugos jamás vistos en su vida, quienes querían asegurarse de ejecutar dicho matrimonio)… lo observó todo y a todos, excepto a su impuesto prometido.

Un hombre canoso de avanzada edad, conocido como el anciano sacerdote Mioga, se instaló en medio del altar para dirigir la ceremonia **–estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a esta pare…-**

**-¿Puedes saltear esa parte y adelantarte?-** Interrumpió el novio rompiendo el mutismo hasta ahora característico de él.

El religioso Mioga no se sorprendió de la actitud soez del muchacho, pero aún así concedió la petición/exigencia **–el matrimonio es un sacramento sagrado que instauró nuestro Señor…-**

**-Más adelante…-** volvió a interrumpir el joven prometido con hálito superior.

**-La base del matrimonio es…-**

**-Más adelante…-** bostezó

**-Es primordial que el amor mutuo entre una pareja…-**

**-¡MÁS! Adelante…-**

**-¿¡HAY ALGÚN IMPEDIMENTO DE LOS PRESENTES PARA REALIZAR DICHA CEREMONIA!-** Expuso enojado el religioso por la actitud particularmente agreste e indiferente del muchacho frente a temas tan delicados como el matrimonio. Pero aún así no lo culpaba, pero tampoco lo justificaba.

La chica, viendo aquello como un rayo de esperanza, con su mejor carita de cachorrito desamparado miró a los invitados suplicando intervención… ¡cualquiera que fuera! No importaba. Es más, hasta creía en la posibilidad de ver a Alejandro de la Vega en su corcel negro disfrazado del Zorro para ejercer justicia. Si la fé movía montañas… ¿Por qué no creer que Antonio Banderas vendría a rescatarla?

El cargo de conciencia redarguyó en los invitados, al forzar a la chica a tomar un lugar que no le correspondía. Tres invitados se pusieron en pie para protestar por dicha injusticia contra la muchacha. Tomaron aire e hicieron el ademán de pronunciar alguna palabra…

**-Si no quieren que les suba los impuestos, recomiendo que se callen…-** cortó el novio aún sin ver a los sujetos puesto que estaba de espalda al público. Instantes después, los susodichos tomaron asiento como si nada. Definitivamente no podían atentar con su estabilidad económica.

Otro más osado, se puso en pie para intervenir en contra del matrimonio. Era un señor de alta sociedad con lentes de lupa… **-Yo …-**

**-Espero que tus cultivos estén muy bien en esta siega como para pagarme la deuda completa de diez años en mora-** sentenció otra vez el muchacho, continuando en su actitud estática e impávida y sin mirarle.

Ante el descaro de chantajismo que se realizaba en sus propias narices, el religioso Mioga, como buen servidor de la madre iglesia, decidió ponerle fin a este burdo juego **–esto es insólito…-**

**-Ore y ayune para que la iglesia no vaya a extrañar mis dádivas de millones y millones…-** expuso el mismo joven, en tono maliciosamente peligroso para un religioso amante de la fé, las buenas obras y de la salvación de todos los presentes e insensatos sentados allí mismo.

**-¡Eso no podemos permitirlo!-** Exclamó asustado el señor Naraku desde su puesto. Pues resultaba que esas dádivas de millones y millones, llegaban a uno de sus múltiples negocios de producción de tela para fabricar ropa para los pobres y necesitados…pero él recibía el pago de cada prenda, motivo por el cual, se vería seriamente afectado ¡que Dios no permita la crueldad, de que los de escasos recursos no utilicen ropas fabricadas por él!

¡Hijos pródigos! ¡Ovejas descarriadas! …pero para no poner en peligro la valiosa ayuda que el muchacho ofrecía mensualmente a la iglesia, muy en contra de su voluntad, el anciano Mioga continuó con la ceremonia…pues no quería que por ayudar a una chica, miles de almas fueran condenadas al infierno **–decía que el sagrado matrimonio…- **

**-¡OIGAN! Olvidaron preguntarme a mí… ¡YO SOY LA QUE SE VA A CASAR EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD!- ** Expresó la chica con enojo, al ver nulas sus posibilidades el librarse de esta.

**-Admiro tu tenacidad, al asumir la responsabilidad del robo de las manzanas y que humildemente vas a permitir que te corten una mano según lo indica la ley…-** intervino el albino en tono jovial sabiendo de antemano que la victoria estaba de su lado.

Efectivamente, la chica enmudeció y bajó cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero una mendiga no tenía posibilidades de salir victoriosa cuando la habían pillado en plena faena.

El clérigo, tomando aire continuó con la ceremonia –**en el libro del génesis, Dios creó a Adánn y Eva para…-**

**-¿Qué parte de: Más adelante no entiendes?- ** Esta vez el joven estaba exasperado por tantos titubeos.

**-Señor Inuyasha Taisho: Para vivir en la pobreza, en la riqueza, en la enfermedad, en la salud, en las buenas y en las malas… ¿aceptas por esposa a la señorita…? –** el religioso se detuvo en seco al reparar en un pequeño interrogante **- ¿Cómo es el nombre de la chica que desposa?-**

Naraku y el resto de los invitados, empezaron a sudar frío al darse cuenta de que habían olvidado el "pequeño" detalle de preguntar el nombre a la muchacha. Estaban tan entretenidos en acicalarla y enviarle las nuevas al señor Taisho, que restaron importancia a lo demás.

Inuyasha, por primera vez se dirigió a la chica mirándola de lado **-¿tu nombre?-**

**-Madona-** mintió con desgana **–si gustas, también puedes llamarme la virgen María, Juana de arco, Cleopatra…en fin, si no se interesaron en saber mi opinión respecto al matrimonio, tampoco les interesará saber mi nombre-** respondió indiferente.

**-Me gusta Cleopatra-** resolvió impávidamente el muchacho encogiendo los hombros y restando importancia al asunto –**puedes continuar-** se dirigió esta vez al cura.

**-¿Aceptas por esposa a la señorita…Cleopatra?-** interrogó no muy convencido el clérigo.

**-Acepto-** respondió el joven.

**-Señorita ¿Cleopatra? Aceptas por esposo al señor Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo…- **al ver la cara de impaciencia del chico, el religiosos decidió resumir **-¡Bueno ya! La misma pregunta para ti-** se dirigió a la chica.

**-¿Tengo otra opción?-** Gesticuló irónica.

**-No, no la tienes-** murmuró para ella su indeseable prometido.

**-Entonces acepto-** respondió la chica.

**-Y por la autoridad que me es otorgada, yo los declaro marido y mujer- **emitió finalmente –**señoras y señores, les presento al señor Inuyasha Taisho y a su esposa Cleopatra Taisho-**

**-En realidad me llamo Aome Higurashi…pues lo digo por si es importante saberlo-** cerró con broche de oro la joven la presente parodia.

**-Qué pasó con el ¿puede besar a la novia?-** reclamó al cura el señor Taisho.

**-Ni se te ocurra tocarme-** amenazó ella.

**-Da igual-** respondió él tomándola de la mano sin pedir permiso, para iniciar con la marcha nupcial y retirarse del altar junto a "su esposa".

Todos se quedaron mirando atónitos. Éste era el matrimonio más extraño, arreglado, injusto e irónico al cual habían asistido en toda la vida. Y ni hablar de lo corto que fué, lo cual no duró más de quince minutos.

Daba igual…en realidad, para Inuyasha sí daba igual y no bromeaba al respecto. Daba igual saber su nombre, daba igual besarla…daba igual desposar a una chica más, si al fin y al cabo ella terminaría muerta como el resto de sus otras diez y nueve esposas.

Continuará…

…**..&&&…**

**Madona: **Es un término italiano medieval para una mujer de la nobleza o destacada por alguna razón. Por lo tanto, querido lector, no os confundáis con cierta cantante exhibicionista de USA porque no es a ella quién hago alusión en mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

¿Por qué se alarman? No les miento cuando digo que el joven Inuyasha se desposaba por vigésima vez. Y para no dejarlos con precaria curiosidad como muy posiblemente los dejé en el capítulo anterior, les explicaré unos detalles respecto a la tradición de los Taisho.

La generación Taisho, provenía del linaje Youkai de más de quinientos años de antigüedad. Una raza de poderosos guerreros del antiguo continente. Aquello los hacían personas exclusivas de alta alcurnia, no sólo económicamente por adquirir codiciosos terrenos, sino también en cuanto a contextura fisiológica; me explico, un ser humano corriente, no podría durar más de cien años. No obstante, los Taisho debido a la potente estirpe de la cual orgullosamente procedían, duraban más de doscientos años de vida. Por lo tanto, demoraban en envejecer y su juventud era realmente larga. Apelando a otras cualidades características de ellos, eran también de sentidos más agudos, más rápidos y más fuertes…verdaderas bestias de caza.

En la actualidad, Inuyasha contaba con sus cien años. A los quince, se había alistado para comandar una batalla en el Oeste junto a su medio hermano Seshomaru. Teniendo la victoria de su lado, los Taisho ganaron innumerables posesiones terrenales, sumándola así a la montaña de sus riquezas.

Tiempo después, el menor de la familia había decidido casarse. Fué así, como a sus diez y ocho años contrajo nupcias con la primera, y hasta ahora única, mujer que amó al punto de llevarla al altar con mucha ilusión, cuyo nombre correspondía a Kikyo Menz.

Después de la ceremonia, la tradición Taisho exigía a la nueva integrante de la familia, participar en un rito privado en dónde solo asistían los recién casados. Allí se hacía la prueba de fuego.

Se preguntarán ¿qué era la prueba del fuego? Pues les diré: Era el último paso que daba la joven esposa para saber si era competente para compartir su vida al lado de un Taisho. Como ya sabemos, dicha generación era tan poderosa y cargaba tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros, que no podían elegir a cualquier mujer para hacer compañía a tan importante linaje y llevar en su vientre la sucesión de alta estirpe.

Fué así, como la prueba de fuego, consistía en un brindis entre la pareja. Pero la bebida, no era exclusivamente vino; el brebaje se trataba de un potente veneno que mataría a cualquiera que osara tomarlo…sólo la compañera que sobreviviera a tal pócima, era digna de permanecer al lado de un youkai. Naturalmente que aquello no afectaba en lo más mínimo a los Taisho…pero no corrieron con la misma fortuna las diez y nueve esposas del joven siempre viudo. Declarados marido y mujer, era la sentencia previa a la muerte que ellas abrazaban sin saberlo, pronosticado las agonías y delirios tan pronto pasara por su garganta el elixir.

Kikyo Menz, murió en los brazos de su amado esposo, entre el dolor y la angustia en la primera noche de bodas de la misma prueba de fuego. Fué así, como el recién matrimonio no se llegó a consumir como tal…ni tampoco con las demás mujeres que transitaron por el altar junto a él. La esposa que más tiempo duró al lado del joven, no pasó de los tres días.

Después de Kikyo Menz, Inuyasha había decidido no volver a casarse. Fué entonces cuando se dedicó al arte de la guerra por cincuenta o sesenta años aproximadamente. Transcurrido el tiempo, la soledad de caballero errante sofocó al menor de la familia, llevándolo a la determinante decisión de contraer nupcias con alguna doncella de sangre noble, para cumplir un anhelo y sueño muy personal aparte de su pasión por la lucha.

Tras importante decisión, Inuyasha se instaló en su castillo y retomó sus labores de amo de la región de Sengoku, que constaba de treinta y dos pueblos y cincuenta veredas. No podía jactarse de la inmensa riqueza de sus tierras, sino tenía con quién compartirla.

Su último matrimonio, había sucedido exactamente hacía seis meses. Muerta su recién esposa después de cinco horas de haber consumido el brindis, el señor Taisho publicó un anuncio por toda la región expresando que quería desposar a otra joven porque de nuevo era viudo. Llevaba tres años pidiendo mujeres para llevar al altar. Al principio, después de reconsiderar su decisión de desposarse después de la muerte de su amada Kikyo, se casaba con doncellas de alta alcurnia. A la vez que iba muriendo una por una, sus exigencias del perfil de sus prometidas iban descendiendo lentamente: Noble, Rica, no tan rica, clase media alta, clase media, corriente, campesina…y finalmente mendiga, quien era actualmente su cónyuge.

Y ahora el nuevo matrimonio estaba caminando la marcha nupcial hacia la salida del monasterio. No hubo risas, felicitaciones ni aplausos. Sólo les acompañó el silencio sepulcral, anticipando la futura muerte y por consiguiente el inevitable funeral. Los pocos e improvisados invitados agitaron sus manos con un pañuelo para despedirlos…en realidad, estaban dándole la despedida a la joven esposa. Ellos subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a su castillo sin volverse a dirigir palabras.

El señor Naraku con actitud reservada y al mismo tiempo indiferente, se quedó observando la partida de los jóvenes esposos desde la puerta del monasterio. Aún recordaba cómo tuvo que mandar a esconder a su hermana Kágura y a su joven hija Kana de diez y seis años, en las afuera de la región para que el señor Inuyasha no las desposara. Aquella actitud protectora, también fué contagiosa para el resto de los cabecillas de los hogares del Sengoku. Todas las clases sociales, ricas, medias y pobres, habían mandado a ocultar a sus hijas, sobrinas, nietas solteras, para evitarles la desdicha de poseer el apellido Taisho por un día para morir al siguiente.

Los ojos castaños no se desprendían de la ventana del carruaje. No conocía el posible destino de su muerte en la noche de bodas, pero la nostalgia de ella se debía a las extrañas circunstancias de hallarse desposada. Justo ahora, estaba contemplando la posibilidad de mejor cortarse una mano para pagar las manzanas y no cargar con el peso matrimonial con un personaje de quién jamás en su vida había escuchado. A leguas se notaba que ella era una extranjera.

.

En todo el trayecto del camino, el recién matrimonio se había conservado en total silencio. El señor siempre viudo y ahora de nuevo esposo, se encontraba en la misma actitud indiferente y reacia de su mujer. Para su vigésimo matrimonio, hacía mucho tiempo perdió las esperanzas de encontrar a la esposa ideal. Una muerte más, una muerte menos…a decir verdad, ya poco importaba. Y sin voltear a mirarla, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, impidiendo alertarse de la tosquedad que planeaba su mujercita para ese entonces…

Aome, en medio del silencio reflexionaba sobre la velocidad del carruaje lo cual no era mucha. Bosques por un lado, bosques por el otro, el sendero que los llevaría a destino, que a propósito desconocía, estaba libre de piedras y abismos. Sólo era cuestión de decidirse, ¡y ya! Podría correr hacia la anhelada libertad.

De reojo y con pésimo disimulo, Aome observó a su ahora esposo. Tal cual lo sospechaba, estaba ajeno a todo lo que aconteciera a su alrededor. De ser así, a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo la ausencia de su mujer. Lentamente ella puso su mano en la manija de la puerta del carruaje, la abrió de sopetón y sin previo aviso se lanzó del vehículo en movimiento…y esa, había sido su primera huída.

**-¿Qué…? ¿Uh?-** Obligándose a salir de su trance, había escuchado la puerta abrirse y seguidamente escuchó o sintió a un bulto blanco salir de allí…cuál fué su sorpresa al saber que el bulto blanco que ahora rodaba era nada más y nada menos que su mujercita escapando del carruaje en pleno movimiento –**Y… A ESTA ¿QUÉ**?- Fué lo más inteligente que pudo decir ante la loca situación.

Aome rodó no más de tres metros. Afortunadamente no había salido gravemente lastimada, puesto que las hojas secas del sendero amortiguaron su caída improvisada. No obstante, una que otra piedra se hizo sentir en sus costillas, pero a aquello le restó importancia, porque su meta tenía nombre propio y se llamaba: Libertad.

No se tomó el trabajo de mirar hacia atrás para saber si la seguían. Lo más probable fuera que sí. Pero siguió corriendo con todo el impulso que su caída le había dado pendiente abajo, abajo, abajo y más abajo hasta frenar e internarse en el interior de un lejano bosque que se hallaba al cruzar la hermosa pradera de trigo puro.

Satisfecha con el plan de fuga ejecutado, aminoró el paso confiada en que nadie le pisaba los talones. Ya descansada, se dedicó a observar la majestuosidad de los árboles quienes se mecían al compás del viento. Su lácida melena se deslizó del elegante peinado y el vestido de color marfil ahora sufría un cambio cromático entre beige y perla debido a la suciedad que le quedó de la rodadita.

Por suerte había escuchado la caída de una cascada. Se le antojó de sed y decidió encaminarse hacia el sonido que saciaría la garganta. Terminando el trecho, se encontró con el hermoso panorama de un riachuelo alimentado de una cristalina catarata. El verde paisaje que adornaba alrededor se robó un suspiro de la hermosa recién casada. Lo único malo, era que el riachuelo estaba diez metros bajo sus pies.

**-Y ahora… ¿Cómo hago para bajar?-** Habló para ella misma. Segundos después, la sed la obligó a ceder a la tentación de poner un pie en el primer peñasco. Funcionó. Ahora se encontraba diez centímetros más cerca de su objetivo. Sólo le faltaba el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento. No se quejen queridos lectores, algo es algo, peor es nada.

Ya iba pisando la tercera roca del fatídico invento de descenso, cuando la superficie babosa de una de las piedras la hizo resbalar…

En acto reflejo, la adrenalina, el susto, la lógica o cualquiera de las anteriores (elijan lo que más le guste querido lector para completar el párrafo), la joven se sujetó de unas viejas raíces del enorme tronco salido de la nada (porque ella no se había dado cuenta que allí estaba dicho vegetal) y se prendió quedando su vida literalmente en la cuerda floja.

Transpirando más de lo deseado, estiró lo que pudo su mano para alcanzar la piedra que la ayudaría a salir de allí. Pero el crujir y el chasquido de la vieja raíz de la cual se sujetaba, le insinuó que no resistiría mucho tiempo su peso…

**-¡Ahhhhh!-** Alcanzó a gritar ella tras su mente imaginar a la velocidad de la luz, el verse destripada contra los peñascos de la cascada. Definitivamente, el hermoso paisaje del riachuelo se vería horriblemente afectado con sus tripas regadas entre las rocas…pero el grito femenino se detuvo, cuando sintió una fuerte mano sujetándole la muñeca levantándola en vilo cual hoja al viento.

**-Sabía que eras una extranjera andrajosa…pero no tan torpe-** dijo el salvador de ambarina mirada sosteniendo a la mujer aún de la muñeca. La levantó un poco más con la misma facilidad con que la retenía, hasta el nivel de sus ojos quedando cara a cara mientras ella aún colgaba hacia el precipicio **-¿Qué pretendías hacer pelagata?- **

**-No..no … ¿No era obvio? Niño-** Lanzó desbocadamente su respuesta sin acordarse de dar las gracias a su marido por salvarle el pescuezo.

**-No soy un niño bonito…así que no vuelvas a decírmelo ¿entendido?-**

**-Nunca utilicé la palabra bonito…sólo dije niño-**

**- ah... ¿?- **Sin comentarios.

Harto de la altanería con aquel intento de fuga y con la osadía de retarlo aún estando ella en desventaja, lanzó una media y malévola sonrisa a su mujer** -¿debo recordarte tu posición?-** le informó a la pelinegra, mirando él hacia el precipicio del cual ella colgaba de un brazo.

La esposa siguió la mirada de su marido y se acordó que aún no se encontraba en tierra firme ni a salvo **-Esto…yo…esto…-** se obligó a bajar las defensas. Definitivamente no estaba en posición de revelarse. Pero al ver el mohín burlesco de su no pedido marido, dio más importancia a la insolencia que a su propia supervivencia…por lo tanto, mandó al carajo a la sensatez y con ello, toda súplica por su bienestar **–puedes soltarme si quieres…así quedarías libre pronto y no tendrías que lidiar con una esposa torpe-**

El efecto que el siempre viudo personaje esperaba nunca surgió. No estuvo ni cerca para intimidar a la muchacha. Por lo tanto, de mala gana la subió a su hombro y en esa misma pose se la llevó en contra de su voluntad. Daba lo mismo si la tiraba por el precipicio o la hacía participar del ritual de la nupcia…igual, sospechaba que ella moriría como sus anteriores esposas.

….&&&&…..

Había pataleado, berrinchado y refunfuñado los primeros diez minutos. Luego se dio a la tarea de resignarse y dejarse llevar tras comprobar que su supuesto marido resultó un roble.

El muy idiota perfectamente podía haberla subido al carruaje que enfrente tenían…pero en cambio, siguió derecho con ella en su hombro sin siquiera acercarse al coche. Se imaginarán la incómoda posición de la esposa durante todo el camino…camino que tardó dos horas en andar. Y el mismo idiota de los pensamientos de la pelinegra, podría haber aminorado la tortura, ¡si tan sólo hubiera aumentado la velocidad de su caminar! Pero no lo hizo. Por pura venganza, no lo quiso hacer. ¡Já! Eso le pasaba por llamarlo niño… ¡A ella ni siquiera le importó utilizar la palabra bonito! Entonces, ¿significaba que no le atraía ni un poquitín? …jejeje..y no era que al protagonista le interesara ni nada por el estilo jejeje… ¿En qué íbamos? ¡Oh sí! Lo recordé…

Como a viejo costal, la lanzó sobre la pulida alfombra roja de la sala de estar de su castillo de cincuenta décadas de antigüedad. No reparó en los reclamos de su reciente mujer e inmediatamente fué por las bebidas de la prueba de fuego. El joven no estaba de ánimos para protocolos…no lo estaba desde hacía más de cinco años.

Ni siquiera emitió el típico "autch" cuando su lindo trasero besó el piso. Aunque había caído sobre la elegante y costosa tapicería, la roja alfombra no amortiguó ningún golpe en sus nalguitas. También era de resaltar que el orgullo de la mendiga no le permitió quejarse.

Al medio reponerse de la grandiosa bienvenida en su nuevo "hogar", la chica vio de reojo el paseo de su no reconocido marido hacia la estantería de los vinos y las copas. La sala de estar, era en verdad tan elegante, como en aquellos cuentos infantiles que ella había escuchado de la señora matrona quién cuidaba del orfanato de cien niños en el cual ella estaba incluida. Aome disimuló la curiosidad, cuando el joven señor se acercaba a la mesa de elaborada decoración instándola a seguirlo.

No había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero un solo gesto bastó para hacerle entender a la muchacha para que se sentara en la mesa junto a él. Un verdadero caballero, con cordialidad invitaría a la doncella hacia la repisa y la ayudaría a sentarse en la silla…pero él ya no era ningún caballero, como tampoco una persona de protocolos cordiales; debido a ello, él tomó primero asiento y allí mismo buscó la comodidad sin precaverse de las posibles necesidades de la chica.

El castillo era macabramente encantador y enigmático. Las tierras de la región que rodeaba dicha residencia eran codiciables. La sala muy elegante, cómoda y acogedora….lástima que ninguno de los anteriores adjetivos se podía aplicar al mismo dueño. Aunque ella tampoco era de protocolos ni sabía mucho respecto a modales, sospechaba que aquello no era el sano inicio de una relación matrimonial de élite. No dando más vueltas al asunto, se levantó sin tomarse la molestia de sacudir su vestido, y caminó directamente hacia la mesa donde su marido descaradamente reposaba como sapo desplomado en una fuente.

Él no la estaba mirando, pero sabía que ahora ella se sentaba justo a su lado con la expectativa de saber lo que acontecería. Inuyasha vertió en dos copas el vino rojo de la prueba de fuego.

–**Bebe-** ordenó seco, sin siquiera dar brindis o explicar el motivo de la privada celebración. Se suponía que era por su boda, pero en el interior del joven estaba la verdad que no quería compartir. ¿Por qué desperdiciar palabras que un futuro muerto no recordaría?

Para nada le gustó como sonó aquella orden pero eso fué lo que menos le importó. No estaba acostumbrada al vino. Es más, ¡nunca en su vida había tomado vino! Y por curiosidad, acercó a sus labios la copa de dicha bebida para absorberla con prontitud. No era que tuviera sed de alcohol, pero necesitaba calmar sus nervios, ira y decepción, con aquel mineral de rojizo color.

El albino conservó sus pupilas en un punto fijo de las afueras de la ventana de la sala, conservando su rostro impasible y frío. No se tomó el trabajo de mirar el semblante rosado de la doncella que desaparecería para darle la bienvenida a los tonos violetas y azulejos en su piel. Ni aún cuando la sintió retorcerse del dolor, dirigió sus ojos ámbares a ella. El joven ya se sentía viudo de nuevo.

**-¿Qu…qu….qué m…me …pasa?-** Pidió ella explicación a su esposo, cuando el efecto del vino quemándole su garganta dio paso a un dolor insoportable en medio de su pecho. Sentía que se estaba consumiendo en fuego de adentro hacia fuera.

Aome había empezado a gritar con el dolor recorriéndole por toda su piel. La garganta le quemaba, los ojos se nublaron con el ardor saliendo de sus pupilas. Los poros, en lugar de sudar la gota transparente, dejaron salir un cristalino líquido rubí bañándola por completo en escarlata viva y efervescente. La reciente esposa cayó al suelo desangrándose sin remedio y sin esperanzas de volver a levantarse en esta vida.

**-A…ay..ayuda…por favor…-** suplicó entre la dolorosa y recortada respiración al fallarle la entrada del aire en sus pulmones.

**-Por lo visto…tampoco eres la elegida-** se limitó a decir él con nostalgia aún observando la ventana. Sólo desvió la mirada para dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala haciendo caso omiso al estado agónico y asfixiante que atravesaba su esposa. Sus empleados ya se encargarían de enterrarla junto a sus otras diez y nueve mujeres, es más, ya estaba listo el hoyo para enterrarla. Otra vez el mismo proceso, otra vez una muerta, otra vez viudo, otra vez solo.

Aome se quedó allí también sola…sin nadie quién le explicara y sujetara su mano para decirle: No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, habrá un nuevo amanecer, ya lo verás. Pero en cambio, la abrazaba el frío suelo y el doloroso temblor en todo su cuerpo a la vez que observaba la espalda de su esposo perderse por la puerta **-Al menos… mátame…no me dejes así-** le suplicó al susodicho esperando ser escuchada su plegaria...pues lamentablemente aún faltaba mucho para caer en brazos de la inconciencia.

Anheló el calor de una ausente madre, anheló la protección paternal del padre que nunca conoció, anheló la estima fraternal de un hermano o hermana, anheló la sonrisa de un amigo…como también anheló que su corazón se detuviera para dejar de agonizar de manera inhumana.

**….&&&&&…..**

**-Al menos…mátame…no me dejes así…-** se ilustraba en su mente las últimas palabras de la agobiada muchacha y cada vez que lo recordaba, hacía las veces de un puñal en su corazón. No quería verla agonizar…no quería presenciar de nuevo otra muerte de ese calibre. Siguió alejándose con pasos dubitativos, con la tentación de regresar a la sala y acabar con ella para que no sufriera más, pero desistió de la idea cuando recordó que era necesario que aquello aconteciera por muy absurdo y cruel que fuera. **– Perdón-** susurró al vacío a la vez que se retiraba.

Lo único que quería, era erradicar su soledad al encuentro de una compañía femenina que lo amara tal cual como en las viejas novelas románticas… ¡y no era que el lord Taisho leyera cursilerías de ese tipo ni nada por el estilo! …lo…lo …lo había escuchado de las aldeanas de la región, de las noblezas de alta alcurnia…y de los despechados poetas de su época. Entonces, en Inuyasha había nacido la necesidad jamás experimentada y también, jamás concedida: Su propio hogar.

**-¿Todo en orden amo Inuyasha?-** Intervino el anciano de confianza del joven al verle tan pronto pasear por los pasillos, cuando la prueba del fuego duraba por poco tres horas.

**-No sobrevivirá ni siquiera los primeros quince minutos. Hagan los preparativos para enterrarla tan pronto ella deje de respirar-** ordenó a su mayordomo sin dar explicaciones de la tan acostumbra decepción. Era la primera esposa que empezaba a agonizar a los segundos de beber el vino.

Dirigió sus pasos a la torre más apartada del castillo. No quería escucharla retorcer. Odiaba la respiración entrecortada que se presentaba cuando la vida de una de sus esposas se debatía entre la luz y la sombra. Abrió con desgana la enorme puerta de la habitación más lejana del recinto y se apoyó en la ventana para desahogar sus penas.

**-¿Tan difícil es encontrar a una compañera?-** Se interrogó el futuro y de nuevo viudo. Por primera vez en su vida, envidió a los humanos. Los envidió porque ellos al encontrar una mujer, no tenían que hacerle pasar ninguna prueba extra, y en cambio, disfrutaban de la compañía de la doncella hasta el final de sus días…claro, cuando no aparecía un tercero que arruinara el romance.

No fué suficiente suspirar para desahogarse…por lo tanto, tomó la vieja mesa de la alcoba y la lanzó por la ventana con desmedida furia** -¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES ENCONTRAR A UNA COMPAÑERA?-** Le gritó al lucero que alumbraba la joven noche. Efectivamente, el resplandor de ésta sobre su lozano rostro no le dio la respuesta que exigía. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y rogó a los cielos una compañera para no cargar con el peso de la soledad de la amarga existencia al no saberse correspondido por ninguna chica. Maldijo su descendencia youkai, maldijo su sangre, maldijo su suerte.

Continuará…

…&&&…

**Pelagato (a):** Un adjetivo que en mi país se utiliza para referirnos a alguien muy joven (casi niño) pero además pobre.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

En otro espacio del castillo, se estaban haciendo los correspondientes preparativos para un entierro. El anciano y fiel sirviente Totosai, instantes segundos de haber perdido de vista a su amo, entró a la habitación en donde se celebraba la ceremonia privada…y la vio allí, pálida e incandescentemente hermosa aún envuelta en gotas gruesas de sangre sudorosa y en medio de la próxima muerte.

El anciano de múltiples arrugas, con la intención de llevar a cabo un funeral, se acercó al cuerpo inerte que respiraba con dificultad… ¿aún respiraba ella?

**-Pensé que ya estabas muerta muchacha-** musitó bajito con actitud compasivamente paternal. Se arrodilló al lado de ella para sujetar la ensangrentada mano.

**-Señor Totosai ya está listo el ataúd que…- **el sirviente quien apareció repentinamente por la puerta, fué acallado tan pronto el anciano levantó la mano en señal de guardar absoluto silencio.

**-Aún no ha muerto. Debemos esperar-** dijo al fin.

**-¿No crees que debemos avisarle al amo Inuyasha?- **Propuso el sirviente en interrogante.

**-¿Decirle? ¿Qué cosa?-** devolvió la repuesta el anciano con un dejo de molestia **-¿para ilusionarlo a él y que ella muera en las próximas horas? ¿No recuerdas que la esposa que más le duró no pasó de los tres días? ¡Mejor cierra el pico y regresa cuando yo te mande a llamar Kyo! – **despidió de mala gana al sirviente quedando solo con la chica en la habitación.

Algo asustado debido al tremendo regaño que se ganó por su bocota imprudente, Kyo salió hacia los establos para iniciar con sus deberes de alimentar a los caballos. Llevaba tres horas atendiendo a los sementales, cuando la imagen del lord Inuyasha apareció en la escena ensillando a uno de los corceles.

**-A…amo Inuyasha…yo…tu…Totosai-** empezó el sirviente con los titubeos sin saber cómo acallar la noticia que la esposa de su amo aún no moría como éste suponía.

**-Saldré por unos días. Dile a Totosai que no me esperen para la cena-** dijo el albino ya encaramado en el caballo sin ser conciente de que acababa de librar de una penuria a su sirviente. Segundos después, galopó sin freno desde el establo hacia las afueras de su tierra hasta perderse en el horizonte. Tampoco quería presenciar otro funeral.

…&&&&….

Había pasado la primera noche y ella aún agonizaba…

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con lenta tortura para la joven esposa mientras que los sirvientes por órdenes de Totosai, iban y venían durante todo el día y la noche con paños y agua para lavar la sangre del piso y, saciar la sed de la agobiada.

Segundo día. El amo Inuyasha nada que llegaba de su improvisado viaje….y Aome aún se encontraba delirando entre dolor y lágrimas…los sirvientes no daban abasto para la necesidad de la chica…tampoco los paños ni el agua parecían suficientes…

Tercer día. El anciano Totosai, con las ojeras hasta el cuello y encorvado de espalda, estaba a la expectativa, con los nervios y las grandiosas ansias al saber que la muchacha aún respiraba…con mucho dolor pero respiraba. No la había movido de la sala ni del piso, puesto que la piel de ella estaba tan susceptible, que al menor tacto se desgarraba entre llanto y grito.

Cuarto día. Aome ya se estaba calmando y por primera vez trataba de dormir. Tanto sufrimiento la había agobiado al punto de la inconciencia. El anciano Totosai, se acercó a la chica para examinar su pulso. Sonrió entre lágrimas al encontrarse con la dicha imagen de la respiración de ella regularse al punto de la tranquilidad. Estaba muy cerca de llevar a cabo su propósito, cuando el sonido perturbador de la puerta volando por toda la sala al abrirse de una patada por parte de un furioso amo, detuvo el objetivo del examen médico.

Acercándose hacia su castillo, pudo percibir el olor del hoyo de la tierra fresca de un funeral que no se ejecutó. Enceguecido por la rabia al creer que le habían desobedecido sus súbditos, aceleró el galope de su corcel.

No se tomó el trabajo de saludar ni amarrar a su caballo. En cambio, salió como bala de cañón hacia la sala de la ceremonia nupcial tras percibir más de cerca la sangre seca perteneciente a su mujer, quien debería estar enterrada y no pudriéndose dentro de su castillo dejando el fétido olor a muerto.

Recorrió con furia todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal. También había percibido a kilómetros el olor del anciano Totosai junto al cadáver. Caracterizándose por su impulsivo carácter, no le costó trabajo mandar a volar de una potente patada a la puerta.

**-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO LA HAN ENTERRADO? ¡NO QUIERO A ESE CADÁVER PUDRIÉNDOSE DENTRO DE MI CASTILLO!- **Se apresuró a decir. Acalló cuando el anciano Totosai le lanzó a su cabeza el primer objeto que encontró a su paso (su oloroso zapato) y que éste no pudo esquivar por ver cómo el pecho de la jovencita aún estaba en movimiento. La entrecortada respiración de ella había dado paso a la tranquilidad.

**-¡SSHHHHHHSHHHH!-** Totosai mandó a callar de inmediato lanzándole un segundo objeto; un florero salido de quién sabe dónde porque en la sala no había ese tipo de refractaria decorativa **-¡Aún está viva!-** le informó con júbilo al sorprendido amo.

**-Vi… ¿viva? … ¿en verdad está viva?-** Aún no salía de la impresión. Lentamente se fué acercando al pequeño cuerpo temiendo que todo aquello fuera una ilusión.

Sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de su amo, continuó diciendo **–Aún así, aconsejo que no nos ilusionemos amo hasta verla despertar de nuevo. Acaba de dormir. Creo que debemos llevarla a una habitación para que descanse. Voy a llamar a los sirvientes para transportarla…-**

**-¡NO!-** dijo apresurado el albino con tintes de ansias placenteras en su tono de voz **-yo la llevo. Mejor envía a las matronas a mi habitación para que atiendan a mi esposa-** dijo con felicidad aún sin creérselo. La tomó entre sus brazos como a una muñeca de porcelana y la transportó a destino. La había encontrado. Había encontrado a su compañera en la persona menos esperada… ¿una mendiga?

…&&…

Decidió llevarla a la habitación principal del castillo…su habitación…la que ahora compartiría con ella, dando por hecho el ser aceptado como marido que actual y dichosamente era. ¡Ya no estaba viudo!

La habían cambiado y ahora reposaba en cama. El armario de la alcoba ahora era extenso y lleno de finos y largos vestidos de dama. Aquello sólo era una pequeña parte del regalo de bodas que el amo Taisho le hacía a su esposa…ataviarla de la costura más delicada y femenina con calzado incluido.

Él se dedicó a detallarla con embeleso. Cada facción, cada rincón de la blanca piel que se permitía ver era encanto para el albino. Había escuchado que cuando los de su estirpe youkai encontraban a su compañera, éste se dedica a cuidar de ella con la fidelidad de un perro a su dueña. Pero también, nacían otros sentimientos jamás experimentados y vividos como la posesión y los celos.

Pasaron otros cuatro días en los que ella aún seguía durmiendo. Sumados, serían ocho días de matrimonio…. ¡era un hecho jamás visto!

La sintió removerse de su lugar. Se aproximó a ella con cautelosa ilusión de darle los buenos días…en realidad era el ocaso, entonces sería, las buenas noches. De forma titubeante, los párpados femeninos empezaron a abrirse lentamente…lentamente…lentamente…y…

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Gritó ella al estamparse frente a sus ojos el rostro de un extraño de peluca blanca y ojos tenebrosamente amarillos. La impresión la hizo caer de la cama de rabo para atrás.

**-¡Tranquila! Soy yo-** trató de apaciguarla el hombre. En un intento de ayudarla a levantarse, ella se rebeló halándole el largo cabello **-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡SUÉLTAME!-** Demandó él.

Las intenciones de dejar calvo a su marido se vieron nulas cuando la excesiva fuerza del idiota, se ahincó en su delicada muñeca…de acuerdo, al menos ella se conformaría con arrancarle cuatro mechitas.

Si se preguntaron por la extraña actitud de la chica para con el anciano de cien años siempre joven… ¿debo recordarles que él la abandonó en su agonía y desesperación? … menos mal que no es necesario, porque de lo contrario, igual no me tomaría el trabajo de hacerlo querido y distraído lector. Bueno, creo que es necesario continuar con el relato… ¿en qué iba? ¡Oh! Ya recordé.

Aún tomaba a la joven de la muñeca mientras ella trataba de lanzarle una patada en donde ¡nunca! , pero nunca se le debería golpear a un hombre si aspiraba tener descendencia algún día.

**-¿PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETA?-**

**-¡TRATASTE DE MATARME!-**

**-¡NO ES CIERTO!-**

**-¡ME DEJASTE EN MEDIO DEL DOLOR Y LA SOFÍA!-**

**-Se dice agonía-** corrigió en voz calmada. Pero el chiste improvisado hizo subir la furia de su mujer.

El ademán de una patada dirigida al muchacho, la iba a enviar nuevamente de rabo hacia el piso; pero el acto reflejo del albino, alcanzó a sujetarla de la cintura para evitar dicho incidente.

**-¡NO ME TOQUES!- **

El albino respondió con indiferencia **-Como quieras-** y la soltó sin más preámbulos de caballerosidad.

**-¡AUCHT!-** Y la muchacha cayó otra vez de nalgas.

…&&&…

La grandiosa noticia no se hizo esperar y se esparció como las pulgas en mercado de perros. Se transportó tan rápido como temporadas de plaga, y el pueblo entero explotó de alegría tan potente como cúmulo de pólvora junto al fuego. Pronto, toda la región de Sengoku estaba celebrando con flautas y panderetas. Los padres de familias mandaron a traer a sus hijas, hermanas, cuñadas…de las regiones lejanas a donde las habían enviado para protegerlas del condenado matrimonio con el amo. Era tanto el alivio, que todos los habitantes de la región de Sengoku dedicaron la vigésima nupcia del señor Taisho, como día festivo.

Celebraron en honor a la nueva esposa. Se emborracharon por sesenta días consecutivos…y el médico de la región, ya estaba saboreando las futuras ganancias de la plaga de cirrosis que se avecinaba a la partida de alcohólicos de los alrededores.

Aome ya estaba del todo recuperada. Después de la dichosa prueba del fuego, de la cual se enteró por propia boca de su esposo pasada la agonía, el malestar había desaparecido completamente. Sólo le había quedado unos mareos y bajas de tensiones que a los pocos días se esfumaron. Ahora estaba lista; lista para planear la siguiente huída.

Con pasos felinamente suaves y puntiagudos, se escabulló en medio de la oscura noche por los corredores del enorme castillo. Sólo debía encontrar la salida y correr. Por fortuna, el amo Taisho no gustaba de guardia y tenía contados empleados de servicios quienes actualmente dormían plácidos en las respectivas habitaciones.

Miró por los alrededores de izquierda a derecha. Nadie ni nada impedía que ella transitara libremente hacia la salida…hacia la salida…hacia la salida que estaba… ¿dónde rayos estaba?…muy bien…creo que ella debería primero encontrar la salida antes de efectuar el dichoso escape. ¿No piensan lo mismo?

Giró hacia la derecha, y cuál fué su fortuna en hallar una puerta que inmediatamente abrió y…no era la salida.

Se devolvió para girar esta vez hacia la izquierda….giro que la enfrentó a otros tres pasillos opcionales por recorrer. Subió escaleras, giró hacia la derecha, entró por una puerta, se devolvió por la misma puerta (al descubrir que allí se guardaba la carne de res, cerdo y pollo que se repartía en las cenas de la semana). Bajó por la izquierda, subió por la derecha, dio otras tres o cuatro vueltas por diez pasillos idénticos uno del otro, abrió una puerta, abrió la segunda, abrió la tercera…cuarta, quinta, sexta…

…y le dieron las dos y las tres…

Llevaba abriendo la vigésima puerta cuando el amanecer había despuntado sobre el castillo…y estaba tan de buenas, que la última portezuela era la de su propia alcoba.

**-¿Mi alcoba? ¿No se supone que debo encontrar la salida?-** Rendida, se tiró al piso de su habitación para segundos después dormirse allí mismo.

**-¿Por qué estás tirada en el piso?- **Interrogó el albino dando los buenos días a su mujer.

Asustada por el saludo, la pelinegra se reincorporó de su lugar y dedicó la pésima mentira **-tenía dolor de espalda-** esperando que aquello fuera creíble.

La observó fijamente a los ojos como queriendo descubrir algo que la delatara **–¡¿estabas durmiendo en el piso, con el frío de la mañana, con tu vestido de ayer puesto?-** se acercó mordazmente a la nerviosa, temblorosa y sudada cara de ella… **-pero la próxima vez, usa una ropa más abrigada que la que tienes puesta…ahora cámbiate que es hora del desayuno-** y sin decir, más, desapareció por los pasillos de su propio hogar.

Aliviada porque sus intenciones de escape aparentemente no fueron descubiertas, decidió ir a cambiarse, puesto que ya se imaginaba las ojeras asomarse por sus ojos castaños.

…&&&&…..

Esta vez no iba a recorrer los pasillos del castillo. Mejor se aseguraría de memorizar el camino hacia el primer piso y de ahí, en lugar de buscar la puerta principal, saldría por una ventana de cualquiera de las presentes salas.

El desayuno era monótono y la conversación entre los esposos, más que lacónica, era inexistente. Él orgulloso, ella tosca. Nada en común que los incitaran a entablar charla alguna. El único sonido a presenciarse, era el de los cubiertos chocando con los platos y los pasos de la servidumbre atendiendo a su amo y nueva ama.

**-Ése es el tenedor del postre- **corrigió impávido desde su lugar a la mujer al verle de reojo. Él estaba cortando la carne.

Al escuchar la corrección del albino, detuvo su mano cuando la dirigía hacia uno de los diez y seis cubiertos en su puesto de mesa. Luego optó por estirar la mano a un filoso y pequeño objeto.

**-Ése es para el mantequillero- **

Había fallado nuevamente. Era una lástima que en el orfanato no enseñaran etiquetas para cenas de clase élite. Pero Aome no quería rendirse, y continuó con la tarea de intentar de desayunar utilizando los cubiertos.

**-Ésa es la cuchara para la ensalada-** volvió a hablar el esposo cuando los dedos femeninos contempló dicho elemento de la mesa.

Reuniendo la paciencia y la tolerancia de la cual carecía para con su marido, la joven siguió estirando sus manos hacia los cubiertos uno por uno…

**-La cuchara de la ensalada no te servirá-** le divertía verla rezongando con los gestos. Había dejado de comer para deleitarse con el cuadro de suplicio de su esposa liberando una batalla con la elección correcta de los cubiertos.

Ella dirigió su mano hacia la derecha con los cubiertos finales…

**-Ése es el cuchillo para el cordero-**

Decidió llevar sus manos hacia la izquierda con los cubiertos iniciales…

**-Eso es para el queso-**

**-¡SÓLO DIME CUÁL ES EL CUBIERTO INDICADO QUE QUIERO COMER UNA BENDITAS UVAS!- **Suficiente desespero tenía con el hambre, como para aguantar ahora las reprensiones de su marido por su ignorancia en la etiqueta en el comedor.

**-Sólo te enseño-** se defendió él, aguantando las carcajadas. No era bien visto, como tampoco cordial, reír tan abiertamente frente a una dama.

**-Entonces ¡no me enseñes!-** refunfuñó finalmente ella. Uno de los empleados puso un plato frente suyo y decidió degustarlo tomando al azar cualquier cubierto (la cuchara del postre) dejando a un lado la etiqueta **–está simple…más bien insípida-** dijo después de probarla.

**-La bandeja que contiene el agua para lavarse las manos, siempre es y será simple e insípida-** rió por lo bajo bebiendo el vino tinto, dando así la información no pedida a su mujer, quién de inmediato se sonrojó y pidió disculpas a los sirvientes.

Aome sí había visto que Kyo, el sirviente del castillo cargaba unos paños en su antebrazo; pero estaba tan concentrada en saciar su apetito, que no dio cabida para explicaciones y se asió del plato frente suyo.

No tolerando la burlona mirada del idiota que se hacía llamar esposo suyo, Aome se levantó de su mesa con el orgullo por el piso y decidió abandonar el desayuno, antes de terminar sacándole los ojos con uno de los cinco tenedores al albino. Se encerró en su habitación el resto del día sin probar bocado alguno y se dedicó a suplir el sueño que no ejecutó la noche anterior por la arruinada fuga.

La vió salir colérica de la sala del comedor. Si tal vez él le hubiera indicado de buena manera el correcto uso de los cubiertos, ella no se sentiría mal en esos momentos. Dejó su desayuno a medio terminar y salió hacia los establos, meditando y recordando en su interior que se había casado con una ex –mendiga; alguien sin educación, ni delicadeza en temas de comportamiento femenino. Pero luego carcajeó para él solito al recordar a Aome probando el plato de lavarse las manos. ¿A quién engañaba? Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como estar junto a ella... ¡cuánto disfrutó el verla refunfuñar aún cuando lo dejó plantado en su primer desayuno matrimonial! Sólo por eso, no la reprendería.

…&&&…

Estaba encartada con su improvisada maleta de viaje y reservas alimenticias. Aunque no había probado bocado en todo el día, antes de huir por la ventana, decidió pasar por la cocina y meter en su pequeña maleta unas frutas y panes para el camino.

Se había memorizado el camino de la sala de visitas del primer piso para no pasar en vano otra noche en vela. El ventanal de aquel lugar, era en verdad amplio y de fácil acceso. Abrió con sumo cuidado el seguro…

**-¡Maldito vestido!-** susurró para sí, al enredarse su largo y complicado traje por las rendijas de la misma ventana. Tenía ocupada su mano derecha con la maleta, por lo tanto, con la izquierda trató de halar la tela para desenredarla.

Tiró cuatro veces de ella no logrando el objetivo de liberarse. La maleta le estorbaba y el vestido era muy largo y pesado como para aligerar su escape.

**-Si tan solo pudiera usar mi otra mano para halar más fuerte del vestido-**

**-¿Te sostengo la maleta?-**

**- ¡Oh sí por… -** giró hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con la divertida mirada ambarina del personaje indeseable **- favor?-** Hizo mueca de sorpresa, seguida por una de decepción creyendo ganar un castigo por su intento de fuga.

Tomó la maleta de la mano de su asustada esposa **-Y de paso te ayudo con el maldito vestido- **dijo el amo, tirando él mismo del traje liberándola del enredo. Luego de instantes y silenciosas miradas de ambos, el muchacho rompió el bochornoso mutismo **- ¿de paseo nocturno?-**

No ocurriéndosele más idea, asintió tartamuda **–s…ssí-** y de esa misma forma titubeante y muerta del susto, siguió respondiendo el resto de los interrogantes.

**-¿Otra vez?-** Le interrogó dejándole saber a su mujer del recorrido por los pasillos de la noche anterior. Al no obtener respuesta para esto, siguió inquiriendo **-¿con maleta y todo? No entiendo por qué llevas vestidos extras para un paseo nocturno-**

**-Por si me daba frío-**

**-Y la comida… ¿?...-**

**-Por si me daba hambre-**

**-Y te saliste por la ventana por qué… ¿?-**

**-No encontraba la puerta…-**

**-Haberlo dicho antes. ¡Vamos! Te indico dónde queda la puerta principal, y de paso, te recuerdo dónde está tu alcoba…lugar en el cuál tendrías que estar durmiendo ¡ahora!-** Y se llevó a su mujer de vuelta al interior del castillo.

Intento de huída número tres…fallido.

…&&&…

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde sus nupcias. Las conversaciones con su marido seguían siendo lacónicas y sin sentido. Al menos el albino se daba el trabajo de acercarse a ella por medio de cualquier cosa, preguntando como por ejemplo: Si le gustaba las manzanas, si el vestido que tenía le abrigaba bien, qué quería para cenar…y cosas triviales. Pero Aome siempre se conservó distante y apática hacia él.

La pelinegra miraba con nostalgia las gotas de agua sobre el vidrio del ventanal desde su habitación antes de irse a dormir. Estaría intentando otro intento de fuga, si el clima no se hubiera aliado en contra suyo. El invierno se había aproximado y no paraba de llover en todo el día. Igual, así hubiera ejecutado un exitoso plan de huida, no sabría a dónde ir en esta ocasión…y vagar de nuevo por las veredas y las calles de los pueblos, definitivamente no era una buena opción. Ese tipo de divagar la habían metido en aquel matrimonio indeseable al no querer perder su mano. Por eso, tendría más cuidado ahora. Ya cansada de meditar y lamentarse, decidió ir a la cama buscando el sueño y el calor de las sábanas.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde sus nupcias. ¡Tres semanas! Y también, él había sido más que considerado con ella. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación donde se suponía iba a compartir con su mujer. Pero al iniciar la relación con el pie izquierdo, el amo Inuyasha decidió darle espacio para que la chica se acostumbrara a la vida de casada y a su presencia.

Cualquier esfuerzo o intento de acercamiento hacia ella, había sido inútil. Sus atenciones siempre eran recibidas con frialdad y descortesía. Ya estaba harto y copado de aquello. Había llegado la hora de reclamar sus derechos como marido.

El agudo olfato del híbrido youkai la percibió reposando en la cama. Puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y se decidió entrar cautelosamente.

Estaba entre dormida y despierta, cuando sintió un peso del otro lado de su cama e inmediatamente, el mismo peso quedó sobre su menudo cuerpo. El intento de gritar fué abolido por una enorme mano con garras sujetando su boca.

**-No grites**- le dijo el albino **–soy yo…tu esposo-** terminó de informar, para ir liberando la boca de su esposa con lentitud.

**-Qu… ¿Qué pasa?-** Interrogó entre confusa y temerosa al tener tan pesado cuerpo encima suyo.

**-Pasa, que llegó la hora de reclamar mis derechos como esposo-** le contestó ronco. Empezaba a gustarle tener aprisionado el pequeño cuerpo. Lentamente deslizó su nariz por el cuello femenino para olfatearla sin pudor **–hueles muy bien-**

**-Esencia de lavanda-** informó la chica removiéndose de su lugar buscando un escape. Seguía sin entender el propósito de su esposo, pero aquella pose nada le gustaba. Debía quitárselo de encima como diera lugar.

Con sus brazos situados de lado a lado, apretó más fuerte el agarre sobre su esposa al percatarse del intento del sutil escape **–no me refiero a la esencia de lavanda que usas para bañarte…me refiero a tu olor natural…es…delicioso-** siguió olfateándola por todo el cuello con los ojos cerrados maravillándose con el olor del sudor de ella que empezaba a salir** –abre las piernas- **demandó.

**-¿Eh?-** No entendiendo el pedido, bruscamente ella medio se reincorporó de su lugar.

**-Que abras las piernas-** reiteró el marido recostando nuevamente a su esposa en el lecho.

**-¿Por qué?-** Seguía ingenua a la situación y a la magnitud del pedido que demandaba su cónyuge.

**-Porque soy tu marido-**

**-¿Y para qué abro las piernas?-**

**-Pues… ¿para reclamar mis derechos como marido?- **

Más perdida y fuera de lugar que pez caminando en tierra, la chica arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a preguntar inocentemente **–¿en las piernas de las mujeres se encuentran el derecho de los esposos?-**

Era el interrogante más extraño que en su vida había escuchado y la única respuesta que optó dar fué **– p..pues…es que quiero un hijo-**

**-¿Qué tienen que ver las piernas con el deseo de un hijo? Si quieres un hijo, mejor pídalo a la cigüeña-**

Creyendo que lo tomaban del pelo, la liberó de la prisión de sus brazos y de su peso **–¿estás bromeando?-** dijo, dándole espacio a la chica para que se sentara en la cama quedando él frente a ella.

**-No bromeo. Si quieres un hijo, tienes que pedir el deseo a una estrella, para que ella te envíe una cigüeña con un bebé en su pico.-**

Muy bien…a parte de mendiga….su esposa resultó padecer también de locura.

**-¿No sabes cómo vienen los bebés al mundo?-** Seguía preguntando incrédulo.

**-Sí que eres lento para entender. Ya te dije que la cigüeña trae a los bebés. Aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a una de esas aves cargando a un niño. Recuerdo que los bebitos que aparecían en el orfanato en donde me críe, eran los que rechazaban los padres y entonces las cigüeñas iban a dejárnoslo en la puerta para que los cuidáramos -** siguió hablando sin darse por enterada de la cara de horror de su esposo por tan fantasioso relato **–parece que mis padres tampoco me quisieron porque me dejaron allí en el orfanato. Sigo sin entender por qué los padres piden sus hijos a las estrellas para que las cigüeñas los lleven si después no van a quererlos-** terminó de contar con algo de nostalgia al recordarse sin familia.

Sudando frío y tartamudeando por la excesiva e infantil ignorancia de su mujer, se aventuró a hablar de algo mucho más adulto **-A…Aome… ¿En verdad no sabes en qué consisten las relaciones maritales?-** Dudaba si iba por el camino correcto hacia la verdad.

**-¿Las relaciones matinales?-**

**-Maritales- **suspiró resignado. **–Por lo visto no sabes absolutamente nada al respecto- **

¿Cómo empezar con la revelación del año para su mujer? ¿No se suponía que la matrona, o madre instruían y preparaban a la chica en el asunto de las relaciones íntimas de marido y mujer y el nacimiento de los bebés en cuanto aparecía el prometido? Luego se pasó por su mente la palabra: Orfanato. Aome era huérfana y no gozó de una figura materna con la cual hablar respecto a "eso".

Como quién dice: Le tocó el trabajo sucio.

¿Cómo empezar a desmentir la teoría científica de la cigüeña? No sabía por dónde iniciar. Luego se le ocurrió **- ¿Sabes qué es lo que nos diferencia los hombres de las mujeres?-** Preguntó pasándose la mano por el cuello para secarse el excesivo sudor.

**-¿Qué los hombres mandan y que las mujeres fingimos obedecer?-** Contestó con otro interrogante no gustándole la idea del sometimiento de la mujer a su marido.

**_-¿Fingir obedecer?-_** se preguntó mentalmente **- Buen punto…pero no me refiero a eso. Hablo de las condiciones físicas… en cuanto al cuerpo- **

La chica se recostó al respaldo de su cama con los brazos cruzados meditando su respuesta **-los hombres son más fuertes. Tienen una cosa que sobresalen en sus gargantas y son más velludos que las mujeres. A ustedes le salen barbas y sus pecho son planos-**

**-Ve un poco más abajo-** sugirió él… y la chica miró el piso sin saber qué buscar.

**-¿Más abajo?- **

Aguantándose las ganas de zarandearla y escupirle la verdad acerca de los bebés, dijo entre dientes **–me refiero al cuerpo humano. ¿Sabes qué nos diferencia los hombres de las mujeres del ombligo para abajo?- **

**-Pues….-** la chica se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo **–pues cuando ustedes llegan, le salen una cosita chiquita que cuelga como una manguerita y que va pegada a otras cositas que algunos llaman huevos…-**se detuvo allí, para meditar las siguientes palabras –**las niñas sí nacen normales. Creo que los niños con el tiempo cuando crecen y son jóvenes, se le caen esa manguerita diminuta y quedan normarles como nosotras. O al menos eso fué lo que me dijo la monjita y la empleada que nos cuidaban en el orfanato cuando yo tenía ocho años y les pregunté qué era esa cosa que le colgaban a los niños. Me dio la impresión de que no les gustó mi pregunta -**

Sin proponérselo, el albino había descubierto que su mujer nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. Bueno, no uno adulto ni joven en proceso de crecimiento.

**-Esa manguerita nunca se nos cae Aome. Es más, esa manguerita cuando crece, forma parte del proceso de traer al bebé al mundo. Las cigueñas existen, pero no transportan ningún bebé…-** Ya estando al tanto de la absurda explicación infantil, y fuera de contexto que tenía la chica respecto al tema, no la culpó por tener esas ideas y desconocer el proceso natural de reproducción humana al ser criada por una monja. Decidido a sacar su mujer de la ignorancia, empezó el relato…

….&&&&….

Era casi la media noche cuando se escuchó el grito de una mujer asustada y horrorizada como si una bestia la hubiera atacado…

**-AHHHHHH… ¡QUÉ ASCOOO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- **Trataba de cubrirse de pies a cabeza con las sábanas.

**-¡Pero ésa es la verdad…así vienen los bebés al mundo!-**

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA SABERLO Y AHORA VETE!- **

Había sacado a su marido en estampida de su alcoba tan pronto ella asimiló la cruda y asquerosa verdad sobre el proceso reproductivo del ser humano. Lo conocía en los animales, pero lo ignoraba en las personas, puesto que se suponía que los youkai y los humanos eran más inteligentes y superiores. Al igual, el impacto de aquella realidad había aplastado su inocente educación dirigida y coordinada por una monjita.

No la entendía, pero tampoco la iba a presionar con los reclamos de sus derechos como marido. La puerta de la alcoba de la cual era su antigua habitación se había cerrado en sus propias narices por su furibunda y contrariada esposa.

**-Creo retomaré mis derechos de marido en otra ocasión-** y con aquel pensamiento, regresó sus pasos a la habitación conjunta donde seguiría durmiendo y esperaba, no por mucho tiempo.

Esa misma noche, sin esperar que el invierno se ausentara, Aome decidió retomar su huida a como diera lugar. Se puso un hermoso traje azul celeste y emprendió carrera hacia la primera ventana de una de las salas del primer piso realizando la fuga….esta vez no llevaría estorbosas maletas ni provisiones…prefería morir congelada y con hambre que abrir sus piernas.

Entiendo que para alguno de ustedes, les parece algo, más que infantil, inverosímil la falta de ingenio y lógica de la chica como para creer esos cuentos de la cigüeña. Pero les recuerdo estimado lector, que para dicha época, predominaba la inocencia (ignorancia clasificada), la sumisión (idiotez autoimpuesta), la castidad (obligatoria) y la decencia ( eh…mmm…lo siento pero aquí no se me ocurre nada ) , cualidades que hacían de una mujer discreta y excesivamente ingenua (y también estúpida).

Amigos, les aviso que aquí ha llegado el final de este largo flash back. Ahora regresamos al presente…

….&&&…

El buscar a su esposa por la extensión de sus tierras, para él no era más que un juego del gato y el ratón. La había olfateado salir de su alcoba y de su castillo y la dejó huir un buen rato…le permitió alucinarse que se había salido con la suya…pero decidió ir por ella al comprobar su tenacidad cuando quería lograr algo.

Gozando del rocío del cielo refrescando su rostro lozano, sonrió para sí como niño traviesamente feliz. El motivo de su dicha, tenía que ver con cierta pelinegra oculta bajo los muchos arbustos no lejos de sus pasos. Le parecía más excitante el tratar de conquistar un esquivo corazón como el de su mujer, que mantener una corriente relación matrimonial con cualquiera otra. Aome pesaba y valía más que sus diez y nueve (que en paz descansaran) esposas juntas. ¿Por qué? Por su ingenuidad, por lo apasionadamente esquiva, por ser ella…sin atavíos ni apariencias…torpemente sencilla y fiera al mismo tiempo.

Se estaba cobijando en los arbustos cuando vio las botas negras cerca. Sintió latir su corazón como quién tiene temor frente al furioso mar en plena tormenta. Y el alivio la embargó cuando desapareció de su vista el motivo de su huída.

Sus músculos se relajaron al creerse a salvo y volvió a respirar la fría tranquilidad del aire.

**-¿No cargas esta vez la maleta princesa?-** Se dejó escuchar una grave voz del otro lado de los arbustos.

La chica sintió que el corazón se le había detenido en fracción de segundos e instantes después, éste pareció recordar que era necesario seguir latiendo. Miró hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con el lamentable rostro de su esposo sonriendo entre burlas de victoria.

Inclinándose completamente para ver el rostro de ella **-Sal de ahí**- le pidió cortésmente a su mujer.

**-No quiero-**

**-No seas tonta, hace frío…mira, ya estás temblando y tu vestido está completamente empapado**- señaló **–vamos al castillo. Estamos a dos horas desde aquí-**

**-Pre…prefierororo..que..quedarme aquí con..con frío que ir al castillo..con…contigo…-** tiritaba la respuesta ella.

**-No seas terca y vamos-** insistió él, haciendo uso de la poca calma que pronto le abandonaría.

**-¡Oblígame!-**

…Pésima respuesta Aome.

**-No me digas…-** enarcando una ceja, aceptó el indirecto desafío…

…&&&&….

**-¡SUÉLTAMEEE!- **

Los empleados no podían creer el paródico cuadro de su amo arrastrando a su mujer tomándola de la muñeca.

Perfectamente él podía haberla llevado sobre su hombro sin problema alguno como la última vez, pero entonces, el albino se habría perdido la dicha de ver el hermoso vestido de tono celeste de su esposa embarrado.

La tonta impertinente, estaría menos embarrada si no se hubiera tirado al piso indicando resistencia. Y el tozudo, ni corto ni perezoso abusó de su excesiva fuerza, y la arrastró por todo el camino por dos horas y media, haciendo caso omiso a la herida que ella tenía en una de sus extremidades.

Durante el tortuoso trayecto, la chica tuvo que tolerar cuantas piedras, ramas y charcos se le atravesaran, contando también con la herida en su tobillo. La parte tanto delantera como trasera de su vestido, ahora era adornado de un tono azulado-marrón.

Sólo la soltó cuando entraron en su totalidad al castillo. Ella estaba embarrada hasta el apellido con piojos y todo, pero él, extrañamente se conservaba limpio. Con la ropa empapada pero limpio al fín y al cabo.

**-Kaede, sura, lleven a mi esposa al cuarto del baño que necesita asearse inmediatamente-** y dejándola encargada a su ama de llave de confianza (Kaede), se perdió por los pasillos hacia algún cuarto por allí.

Podría reforzar la guardia de su castillo si tan solo le diera la gana de hacerlo. Pero no quería aquello. Había asuntos que dejaba a otros a cargo, pero habían diligencias que a nadie le otorgaría dicho placer como el hacerle caza a su mujercita.

Rápidamente se aseó y cambió sus prendas por unas secas, listo para el desayuno.

..&&&…

Dos mujeres, estaban en la titánica labor de sujetar a la chica a la vez que lavaban su cabello. La mujer más anciana, estaba añorando y suplicando la posibilidad de amarrar a la pelinegra con una soga en al bañera para que ésta no se le resbalara…aquello era peor que tratar de atrapar a un cerdo enjabonado.

**-¡Dueleeee!-** se quejó la chica intentando salir de la bañera, cuando la anciana intentaba quitarle un pegostre de barro de su cabello, al tiempo que lo desenredaba.

**-¡Sujétala fuerte Sura…ni se te ocurra soltarla!-** La anciana Kaede seguía haciendo fuerza en el cepillo sobre el cabello pese a las resistencias de la chica **-No te… estaría… doliendo si te quedaras… quiet…-**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-** Chilló Aome cuando la anciana Kaede hizo un fuerte y doloroso tirón con el cepillo arrancándole un cúmulo de barro y arena…y su pelito incluido.

El esposo se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino en la biblioteca a la vez que escuchaba el concierto de los gritos de su esposa en el baño **–no solo huyes del matrimonio…-** habló bajito riéndose para sí, imaginando el cuadro de la anciana Kaede sujetando a su mujer para que no se escapara de la ducha obligatoria. Qué bueno que le impidió usar sogas a kaede para amarrar a la chica.

…&&&..

Por fin la habían dejado en paz y su cabello estaba dolorosamente limpio. Con lentitud, se vistió la ropa que la anciana le había dejado sobre la cama para que usara. Estaba nostálgica puesto que su último intento de fuga, resultó igual de desastroso que los anteriores. Y ahora, con su tobillo lastimado, debía esperar más tiempo para pensar en otro escape después de su recuperación.

¿Qué hacer? Ella no estaba dispuesta en hacer realidad las palabras: Hasta que la muerte los separe. Y si era de morir, que se muriera el otro pero no su persona.

¿Hasta que la muerte los separara? ¡Sí como no! El obispo debió decir: ¡Hasta que ella lo abandonara! O….hasta que él se aburriera de ella y la abandone. Con semejante locura incrustada en sus neuronas que carecían de pudor, sonrió al espejo creyendo encontrar la solución a sus problemas…en vez de huir, ¿por qué no hacer que la saquen del castillo?

….&&&….

Una vez más reinaba el mutismo en el comedor. Esta vez, el molesto eco del chasquido de la chica, sonaba más fuerte que el sonido de los cubiertos.

**-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-** encrespado por el mal hábito de su mujer, decidió reprenderla inmediatamente…o de lo contrario, jamás podría llevarla a una de esas cenas costosamente elegantes que los hidalgos de su clase solían dar en las reuniones sociales.

**-ajer…jé? (traducción: hacer qué)-** logrando el cometido de fastidiarlo, siguió instigándolo hablando con la boca llena y a medio masticar el alimento. Luego, en vez de tomarse la tarea de buscar el cubierto adecuado, con sus manos tomó la carne y continuó devorándola como caníbal selvático.

**-Lo que haces no es de damas-** debatió él impávido más que molesto.

**-¿Quién dijo que yo era una dama?-** Respondió ella engulléndose del paté de papa **-sólo soy la mendiga que sacrificaron para salvarle el trasero al pueblo entero-**

**-No permito que te expreses así- **

**- ¿Así, cómo?- **

**-Como una….-**

**-¿Cualquiera?-** La chica elevó el tono de la voz más allá de lo permitido a una mujer frente a su esposo en esa época.

**-No pongas en mis labios palabras que no he dicho-** le contestó seco y mirándola fríamente.

**-Lo ibas a decir-**

**-¿Sabes leer los pensamientos de los demás?-** bebió un poco de su vino y se reacomodó en su silla haciendo menguar la frialdad de su mirada ambarina **–antes de que te precipitaras, iba a decirte que no me gusta que te expreses como un pelagatos de calle...-**

**-¡Soy de la calle!-**

**-¡Pero ahora eres mi esposa!- **

**-Aunque al mico lo vistan de seda…-**

**-¡Ya déjate de niñerías y compórtate como una mujer casada! Compórtate como mi mujer- ** Empuñó el albino sus manos y la apretó contra la enorme mesa del comedor. Estaba molesto más no del todo…pobre de su mujer si él le llegaba a presentar su verdadera furia.

¿Comportarse como su esposa? No dando crédito a la situación, la chica se levantó en total silencio y decidió arrimarse una vez más a la habitación hasta tiempo indefinido. Todo esto lo hizo ante el escudriño visual de su marido quien no le prohibió, ni reprendió la retirada sin su permiso concedido.

Para los siguientes días, Aome no se tomaba el trabajo de huir. Su labor ahora consistía en comportarse lo más inaceptablemente posible como: Poner los pies en la mesa, no bañarse por tres días consecutivos, no aparecerse en el comedor a la hora indicada y en cambio iba a comer a la cocina con los demás empleados, enmugrar sus vestidos de fina y costosa costura en cuanto charco y estiércol encontrara.

Los empleados del castillo presentaron las respectivas quejas a su amo. Pero Inuyasha, logrando descifrar el objetivo de su mujer, no hizo caso a las peticiones de sus vasallos el tomar cartas en el asunto. Por lo tanto la dejó ser. La dejó desbaratar cada uno de los hermosos vestidos, la dejó andar por todo el castillo descalza y enmarañada, la dejó ausentarse en las horas de las cenas como también le permitió dormir en los establos con los caballos.

Pasaron los días y las semanas desde que Aome había adoptado la actitud de renegado. Inuyasha no le dirigía la palabra si su esposa no lo hacía primero. No la reprendió y en cambio, a dónde estuviera ella, le enviaba a la servidumbre con la cena, desayuno o almuerzo del día.

Desilusionada porque el nuevo plan a ejecutarse tampoco resultó, Aome decidió bañarse al fín después de cuatro días del ausente aseo personal; como tampoco era muy grato tener a los mosquitos persiguiéndola por todos lados. Se arregló, pero esta vez vistió prendas sencillas sin tantas decoraciones o atavíos que intervinieran en su comodidad. Se paseó descalza por los bosques de la región de su actual residencia. Arremangó sus enaguas y caminaba dentro del cristalino lago en donde nadaba una pata con sus patitos siguiéndoles, cuando vio por el sendero un coche dirigiéndose al castillo. A hurtadillas, se aproximó a éste.

**-El canal de res en este mes ha subido por la escasez de ganado-** Dijo un señor gordo de blanca vestimenta ya en la puerta del castillo.

**-Entiendo tu posición señor Lugo. El amo Inuyasha no va a poner problema por los costos, eso lo puedo asegurar- ** comentó el Señor Totosai haciendo entrar al carnicero dueño del coche.

Media hora después, el señor carnicero se subió a su coche y salió rumbo al pueblo sin enterarse que llevaba a cuestas un pasajero extra.

El amo Inuyasha, estaba cabalgando por los alrededores cuando visitaba los terrenos de una villa cercana a su castillo. Tenía planeado hacer una casa campo. Un lugar más pequeño y acogedor para pasar el próximo verano junto a su esposa, sin servidumbres de por medio. Un recinto sencillo, podría resultar más cómodo para los llanos gustos de su mujer, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Tal vez por eso Aome lo rechazaba, porque no gustaba de la vida social de clase alta.

Meditaba en aquello, cuando la sensible nariz percibió el ausente perfume de su mujer por las laderas del castillo. **_-¿Por qué no puedo percibir a Aome?-_** Se interrogó, bajando de su caballo para arrancar carrera él mismo hacia la residencia. Su corcel era rápido, pero él lo era aún más como híbrido. La posición de amo y los protocolos, indirectamente lo obligaban a actuar como caballero, y un lord poseedor de incalculable fortuna, no debería andar corriendo y caminando como aldeano. Pero en esta ocasión, aquello poco importaba.

El castillo entero estaba conmocionado por la desaparición de la ama. Los empleados estaban en serios problemas. Debían encontrarla antes de que llegara el …

**-¡Amo inuyasha!-** Exclamó el fiel sirviente Kyo, cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron de una potente patada gracias al temeroso susodicho.

O Kyo fué el más valiente de todos al conservarse en su lugar y no esconderse con los demás, o fué lo suficientemente estúpido haciéndose el fuerte o las piernas y todo su cuerpo se congelaron del miedo allí mismo tan pronto entró el furioso albino. Ni siquiera el mismo Totosai resistió la presión, siendo éste el primero en desaparecer de la escena del crimen diciendo excusas sobre revisar si los marranos ya habían puesto los huevos.

**- ¿Dónde está ella?-** Después de lanzar la patada, caminó con tortuosa paciencia sabiendo de antemano la respuesta por boca de cualquiera de sus empleados quienes pagaban escondite a peso oro.

**-E..eellaa….no..noso…sooooo….trooss-**

**-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ KYO!-**

**--** respiró **– Amo-** concluyó el sirviente.

**-Amo Inuyasha. Perdónenos por nuestra negligencia. Suplicamos nos permita redimirnos en ir a buscar a la ama Aome-** intervino con sumisión el anciano Totosai, al sentirse culpable de permitir que la chica anduviera sola en los alrededores sin vigilancia alguna. Intervino por eso y porque los empleados del castillo lo arrastraron a punta de cuchillo por todo el castillo para que pusiera el pellejo por todos ellos…pues él era el mayordomo de más confianza del amo y, a cargo de él estaba Aome en la ausencia del dueño.

Con fría templanza, el albino se acomodó en una silla de adornos barrocos y entrelazando los dedos, dijo **–tengo una mejor idea-**

…&&&…

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Tras la desaparición de la joven ama, tres horas después, por órdenes del albino, los halcones mensajeros fueron enviados por toda la región y por todas las aldeas, para que los de la imprenta pusieran el siguiente anuncio:

**_-Se busca esposa fugitiva. A quién la encuentre, favor regresarla al castillo con el amo Inuyasha quién ofrece jugosa recompensa. Y si de casualidad se repite dicha fuga, devuélvanla inmediatamente. _**

**_Atentamente por órdenes de: _**

**_Inuyasha Taisho. _**

**_Pd: De hacer caso omiso a este aviso aún teniendo escondida a la señora Taisho, se cobrará la cabeza de toda la familia entera.-_**

Y junto al descabellado anuncio, se encontraba el retrato de Aome.

Había alcanzado a llegar sobre un caballo robado a la segunda aldea, cuando cuatro comerciantes echaron mano sobre ella tan pronto llegó a la entrada. Aome hizo todo lo que alguien comúnmente haría cuando es apresado sin razón aparente: Gritar y patalear.

Ahora la estaban subiendo a un carruaje de dudosa procedencia hacia la dirección que ella estuvo esquivando por tres horas.

Ya cansada de tantos gritos, se calló y muy a pesar suyo, contempló el paisaje por la ventana del coche con mohíno rostro. La neblina era espléndida al rodear las laderas y daba cierto toque místico al ambiente de zona verde. La región de Sengoku, en verdad era majestuosa. Pero ella lo observaría maravillada si la dirección de su destino se encontrara del otro lado del camino muy lejos del castillo…y de su marido.

En su mano conservaba un pequeño frasco que en horas atrás, una anciana le proveyó a cambio de la cadena de oro que su marido le había dado como obsequio de bodas tan pronto había salido de la prueba de fuego. No le tenía estima a dicho objeto, como tampoco a su cónyuge. El contenido del pequeño elemento sólo funcionaba con un híbrido, y consistía en volver humano a quien lo bebiera. El efecto no duraría más de una semana, pero era tiempo de sobra para efectuar un exitoso escape contando con las desventajas volviendo al amo vulnerable.

Levantó la mano hasta sus ojos, y contempló una vez más el líquido rojizo que allí aguardaba recordando las palabras de la anciana….

Flash back…

Acababa de bajar del coche sin que el carnicero la viera. Estaba descalza y el frío del clima invadió sus pequeños pies. Siguió caminando perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente del mercado, cuando la arrugada mano de alguien se posó en su hombro.

**-Pareces perdida chiquilla-** dijo una mujer de tercera, cuarta o quinta edad (pues tenía tantas arrugas, que aún para el relator es difícil decir cuántos siglos tenía la susodicha), apretando el agarre de su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

**-No lo estoy-** trató de esquivar Aome a la anciana, pero la insistente voz de ella la detuvo.

**-Sí estás perdida. Pues pronto te encontrará él…y no te perdonará la vida… yo tengo la solución adecuada para ti-** comentó la anciana en voz baja sólo para que escuchara la pelinegra.

Los vellos de su piel se erizaron al susurrar en su mente la oración –**_no te perdonará la vida-_**

**-Ven conmigo-** completó la anciana aprovechándose del temor de la joven. Aome giró hacia ella y le siguió sin protestas.

La hizo entrar en una choza. Algo que se suponía fuera una casa. Aome contempló con horror y lamento, los ojos de sapos en una botella, los intestinos de quién sabe qué animal en otro recipiente y cosas por el estilo con partes de animales de diferentes clases por toda la casucha. El olor de las miles de hierbas era sofocante por lo tanto, se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su sencillo vestido.

**-Toma asiento-** ofreció la anciana una banca de tres patas que prometía partirse con el primer peso sobre ella.

Con cautela, la chica obedeció teniendo cuidado de no caer. Hacía bien en no confiar en la maltrecha banca.

**-Estás metida en graves aprietos jovencita-** retomó la conversación la anciana sirviendo en una vasija de barro desportillada un poco de…de lo que fuera. Igual, Aome no se atrevió a preguntar qué era como tampoco de beberlo.

**-Solo quiero libertad. ¿Tienes algún especie de encantamiento para salir de esta?-** dijo la joven con tristeza, dando por hecho que la bruja ya estuviera enterada del asunto.****

**-No soy bruja aunque lo parezca. Sólo soy yerbatera- **Comentó la anciana con resentimiento, a la vez que bebía de su otra taza también rota.

**-¡Nunca dije que fueras bruja!-** agitó la chica las manos al aire defendiéndose de una confesión u ofensa que ella nunca hizo.

**-Pero lo pensaste-** dejó de beber, observando el interior de su vasija.

**-¡No es cierto!-**

La anciana observó a la pelinegra con reproche y escrutinio.

**-¡Está bien, lo reconozco! Pensé que eras una-** decidió confesar la joven.

**-Como te venía diciendo, estás en serios problemas-** reiteró la línea conversatoria la anciana.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Interrogó cautelosa.

**-Porque….estás descalza. Andabas a prisa por el mercado y no te tomaste el trabajo de empacar, ni siquiera el buscar tu calzado. Todo tu rostro refleja desespero y confusión- ** hizo breve pausa para tomar otro sorbo de su taza **–sé que eres la mujer del amo y de él es quien huyes. Pues estuve en tu boda forzada cuando visitaba unas aldeas por ahí.-**

La joven guardó silencio. Esto último no lo admitió pero tampoco lo negó. Vio cómo lentamente se levantaba la anciana hacia los estantes de tripas metidas en frascos de vidrio y sacaba entre tantos recipientes, uno más pequeño de forma cilíndrica.

**-Mis servicios tienen un precio-** dijo la anciana, depositando en la mesa el recipiente de vidrio.

**-No sé qué podría darte-** comentó la joven. Luego siguió la mirada hacia donde los ojos de la anciana estaban clavados, y dio con su cadena de oro blanco que colgaba reluciente de su cuello.

**-¿Estás segura de ello?-** sonrió la mujer entre sus arrugas.

**-Es lo único de valor que poseo. Si lo quieres, tómalo. Pero tienes que decirme qué hace esa cosa-** señaló la pelinegra.

**-No hace daño. Eso te lo aseguro. Sólo convierte en humano a un híbrido. El componente sólo funciona con los de esta especie. Si una persona corriente lo bebe, no vendría siendo más que té de manzana-**

**-¿Cómo es posible que le haga daño a un híbrido que es más fuerte que un humano?- **Instigó la chica con sospecha.

**-Tiene esencias de raíces de un pantano y no es perceptible ni para la más fina nariz del mundo. No afecta a un humano, pero los componentes surten efectos en un híbrido porque altera su constitución al no estar ellos definidos en especie pura-** tras observar la vacilante mirada de Aome, la anciana informó **– no te preocupes. La esencia del componente se evapora después de unos días o semanas y vuelve a su estado natural al híbrido quien lo beba.-**

Aquello fué suficiente para saber que su esposo, pese a no quererlo ver ni en pintura, estaría a salvo. Por favor lector no me mires así ni me culpes; Ella solo quería escapar, no cometer homicidio.

** -Toma- ** pasó la cadena de oro a la anciana. No pensaba volver al castillo para comprobar la veracidad del producto, pero no estaba de más ser precavida. Pues su marido ya la había encontrado en tres ocasiones, y esta vez, si era atrapada de nuevo, ella estaría preparada.

**-Fué un gusto hacer trato contigo-** contemplaba la anciana la joya, cuando la joven hizo el ademán de retirarse.

**-No me dijiste tu nombre-** se acordó ella de decir.

**-Tsubaki. Puedes llamarme Tsubaki-** la anciana dirigió sus arrugados ojos hacia ella (pregunto: ¿los ojos se pueden arrugar?) y le dedicó una sonrisa monótona.

**-Tsu…baki-** Repitió mecánicamente, preguntándose si era prudente aceptar aquel trato que la anciana de andrajosos trapos le ofrecía.

**-¡Ve! No vaya a ser que te atrapen de nuevo- ** animó Tsubaki a la chica para que se fuera de una vez por todas.

Aome salió de la choza y se encaminó de nuevo al pueblo. Entre la muchedumbre, tomó el caballo ya ensillado de un comerciante quién se descuidó por estar peleando con el vendedor de frutas debido a unas cuentas mal hechas según ambos.

Estuvo cabalgando por todo el sendero aún descalza y con el mismo sencillo vestido blanco, sin saber del anuncio que ordenó su esposo poner por toda la región Sengoku. Se estaba acercando a un puesto de comida, y lo último que recordó, fué cuando una enorme mano se posó en su tobillo y otros tres más, la tomaron de los brazos y la cintura tumbándola finalmente del caballo. Después escuchó algo sobre una jugosa recompensa que darían en el castillo…en el castillo… ¿en el castillo?... ¡ EN EL CASTILLO!

**-¡SUÉLTENMEEEEE!- ** Gritó furibunda.

**-No te preocupes-** dijo uno de los captores.

**-Sólo te queremos llevar al castillo-**

Tratando de soltarse **–por eso digo que me suelten. Prefiero que me maten a que me regresen allá- **dijo con calmado sarcasmo.

**-Oh lo siento chiquilla-**Dijo uno de los captores tratando de meterla a un improvisado carruaje.

**-Si te escondemos, nos matan…y si te matamos, no habrá recompensa-** dijo el otro cerrando la puerta del transporte poniendo el candado.

**-No creo que el amo Inuyasha sea malo-** concilió una mujer mayor hablándole a la chica desde la ventana **– ¿por qué no intentas al menos conocerlo?-**

**-Tengo una mejor idea ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CONVIERTES EN SU ESPOSA Y TE TOMAS TÚ EL TRABAJO DE CONOCERLO?-**

**-Porque tengo sesenta años y ya crié a mis veinte hijos-** resopló la anciana frente a la cara de circunstancias de la chica. Postreros segundos, se apartó del carruaje y permitió la salida de éste.

…..Fin flasback…

La anciana Kaede la recibió con un gesto reprobatorio junto a otras seis sirvientas. Un metro más atrás, se encontraba el comité de bienvenida: Totosai y otros nuevos veinte empleados…exacto, todos varones.

Inconcientemente, Aome miró por los alrededores buscando a cierto albino en particular…cierto albino que no hizo acto de presencia en ese momento…ni en la cena…ni después de tres días y noches consecutivas.

Para la tercera luna de la ausencia de su marido, Aome se preguntaba dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo. No era que lo extrañara ni mucho menos, pero cuando se trataba de darle caza, siempre Inuyasha se encargaba de la situación y no dejaba que los subordinados si quiera se acercasen a ella. Y ahora, la joven se encontraba con el castillo plagados de guardias nocturnos y diurnos que rotaban el turno por veinte y cuatro horas.

Se despegó de la ventana en la que observaba el cambio de turno de los nuevos guardias. Al amo Inuyasha no le gustaba tener a tanto personal merodeando por el castillo y eso la extrañó en sobre manera. Él no le hizo ni un reclamo, ni un reproche….nada. Se sintió ignorada. Dolorosamente ignorada. A Aome no le importó el silencio de la anciana Kaede para con ella, como tampoco le importó que los demás empleados la atendiese con frialdad y reprimenda silenciosa.

Lo que realmente le molestó, más que doler, había sido aquello: El mutismo y la ausencia de su marido. Si el albino la ignoraba, significaba que realmente ella nada era para él. Por obvias razones, la muchacha no esperaba estima alguna ni mucho menos amor de su parte, pero sí esperaba fastidiarlo y hacerle entender cuán diferente era ella de sus otras mujeres. En Aome, nació el efervescente deseo de llamar la atención de alguien. Durante toda su vida, la simpleza de su propia existencia no salía de las cuatro paredes del frío horfanato; por lo tanto, pasaba desapercibida e inexistente para los demás. Cumplido los diez y ocho años, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir al mundo y explorarlo, pasó por mendiga aventurándose al azar al absurdo destino, y tan de mala suerte, terminó casada meses después. Qué aventura ni que nada….terminó casada aún antes de cumplir su ambición de libertad.

Desplomándose en su propia cama, suspiró reflexionando por primera vez en días. Definitivamente no había hecho bien escapar de esa manera. Pero su deseo de libertad era tal, que la llevaba a hacer cosas absurdas. Se arrunchó por ahí entre los pliegues de su sábana recordando las historia del rey Arturo que solía leerle su amigo de la infancia Bankotsu. Adoraba esos cuentos y también adoró la manera en cómo él le leía. La primera y única vez que se había enamorado, resultó amor platónico de infancia. Bankotsu, un pelinegro de oscura mirada, era el hijo de un noble benefactor y sustentador del orfanato. Cuando el señor iba a hacer las caritativas y respectivas donaciones, el pequeño azabache se escapaba con Aome para contarle sobre los grandes héroes y luchadores de las historias sobre la libertad como la del rey Leonidas en Sparta y Alejandro Magno; personajes favoritos de ella y de su amigo rico.

Lamentablemente, el final de la hermosa amistad llegó cuando el padre de Bankotsu había sido asesinado y en consecuencia, el infante fué llevado fuera del país cuando un tío tomó custodia de él y el orfanato decayó gravemente al verse desamparados sin las generosas donaciones.

Estaba conciliando el sueño y recordando que recién cumplió sus diez y ocho años la monja y la matrona les dieron de regalo una maltrecha valija con dos mudas de ropas, pan seco y queso mohoso para que emprendiera camino lejos del orfanato. No era que ellas no estimaran a la pelinegra; la situación era que Aome tenía la mayoría de edad y no podían tener bajo custodia a una joven extra puesto que tenía a doscientas bocas más que alimentar.

Se estaba abandonando a la ensoñación, cuando en su hombro se aferró una grande mano seguido de un bulto pesado sobre ella.

**-¿Te divertiste?-** Masculló la grave voz al oído de la pelinegra quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni defenderse porque su boca también fué presa de otra mano grande. **–Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien-** continuó hablando al tiempo que olfateaba el cuello de ella **–cuando llegaste, tenías pegado el olor de la muchedumbre en tí. Por eso no me acerqué. Porque me parece repugnante el olor de los grasoso mercaderes y me irritó olerlo en ti. En los puestos de mercados, abundan más los hombres que las mujeres. Prefiero que huelas a los vestidos que mando a confeccionarte para tí y a los perfumes que envío a comprar y que a propósito, nunca usas.-**

**-Juélheme..orjavor-** trató de hablar Aome algo asustada por el repentino acercamiento de su marido. Algo en la actitud de él no la dejaba tranquila.

**-Esposa mía, te he dado muchas oportunidades y te aprovechaste de mi paciencia. Creo que no estás en posición de hacer peticiones ni mucho menos reclamarme. Te he dado todo lo que necesitas… -** el albino llevó su nariz hasta el pecho de su mujer y aspiró el perfume que de allí emanaba** –y aún así me rechazas. He tratado de acercarme a tí, pero eres demasiado testaruda. Eres como la hermosa e impetuosa yegua salvaje que se debe domar-** sonrió diciendo esto a la vez que liberaba sus labios.

Lentamente se fué liberando su boca. Su pecho no paraba de moverse rápidamente debida a la agitación que provocaba el tener a su marido encima suyo. El silencio se instaló junto al miedo y se obligó a ser sumisa en esta ocasión.

**-¿Nada tienes por decir?-** Dijo esto llevando sus manos hacia el escote de la pijama de Aome. Cuando trató de rasgar la blanca prenda con sus garras, obtuvo por respuesta una leve resistencia.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Se apresuró a interrogar cuando vió las intenciones de la garra sobre su pijama. Inesperadamente había dado un brinco involuntario que sirvió para detener a su marido por unos instantes…instantes que no daban tregua a la calma de la chica.

**-Deséame-** exigió en lugar de dar una respuesta. La voz se había tornado más ronca de lo permitido por sus bajos instintos masculinos.

**-¿Qu…qué…qué…-**

**-Que me desees-** le repitió besando con profundidad los labios femeninos…el primer beso de boda…el primer beso de Aome **- Tranquila…soy tu marido y estás en tu derecho de desearme y en el deber de corresponderme-** terminó diciendo topando su nariz con la de ella cerrando los ojos para deleitarse en el delicado perfume.

Las garras empezaron a hacer el laborioso momento de rasgar el escote de la pijama mientras el albino se iba perdiendo cada vez más en el cristalino elixir que salían de la piel femenina. Ella estaba nerviosa... ¡Cuánto amó ese olor! Porque la olfateaba frágil e indefensa.

Literalmente había quedado congelada. Su propio cuerpo le traicionó al no permitirle presentar defensa alguna. El temblor de su ser iba de aumento en aumento, cuando las grandes manos y los labios del albino abarcaban desde sus pechos hasta el vientre y las piernas, posicionándose especialmente en esta parte.

Con hambruna insaciable el amo tomó posesión de su esposa…

…Y una lágrima cae…

..&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

¿Por qué me miran así? Lamento si esperabas ver una fogosa escena y a cambio, recibió una tajante y escasa descripción de cómo el amo despojó la virtud, como solían llamarle en esa época, de su mujer en pos de sus egoístas deseos carnales. Aunque más bien sospecho que ustedes están enojados, porque no les relaté con lujos y detalles la consumación matrimonial…y lo lamento mucho querido espectador, pero los protagonistas no me cedieron los derechos para hacerlo o de lo contrario, me estaría enfrentando a severa demanda por invasión de privacidad.

Muy bien. En vez de perder el tiempo en odiarme y lanzarme dardos a la cabeza, les propongo continuar con el relato.

Los rayos del sol visitaron la ventana del matrimonio protagónico de esta historia. Lejos de brindar tibieza y espantar al frío de la noche anterior, lo que hizo fué alumbrar el lamentable cuadro de la desnudez no pedida de la chica. El enorme cuerpo del albino se había gozado en estrechar debajo suyo al completo ser de la pelinegra, quién no se mosqueó siquiera cuando él demandó un beso de buenos días. Estaba quieta, tiesa…muerta. En la noche anterior, él le había rasgado toda la pijama con ansiosa lentitud al tiempo que también se desprendía de su varoniles vestidos y ella…sólo se dejó hacer. Perdió su inocencia sin su consentimiento y se sintió morir cuando su intimidad fué invadida por un energúmeno extraño. No gritó, sólo lloró y una sola lágrima hizo el trabajo del desahogo reprimido.

Siguen odiándome, ¿verdad? Perdónenme pero como relator, no me gusta ser predecible…nunca actúo ni soy como piensan otros. También perdónenme por no haber tenido la debida precaución de advertirles sobre la fuerte escena y más aún si son susceptibles; pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Por lo tanto, ustedes son libres de abandonar esta historia cuando gusten. Sí lo hacen, en verdad que lo entiendo…y ustedes entenderán que se quedaran con la duda de saber lo que acontecerá…

Se extasió de su esposa una sola vez. Se lamentó el haber entrado con mucha fuerza en ella cuando su olfato percibió el salino elemento rodar en la suave mejilla. Al suplir su necesidad frívola, decidió quedarse al lado de la pelinegra para cubrirle del frío de la noche y de la desnudez con su propio cuerpo también desnudo. Tenía más calidez un cadáver congelado que la tez de la chiquilla. La sintió tiesa y sin alientos. Se compadeció y se levantó por fín para darle respiro a la joven.

Al sentirse de nuevo libre y ligera, Aome se acordó de reaccionar e inmediatamente se levantó para cubrir su desnudez con los retazos de lo que una vez fué su pijama. Quedando sentada, no quiso mirar al amo del castillo. Sentía el escrutinio visual de él en su lánguida piel.

Pese a nunca obtener correspondencia alguna, no podía dejar de mirarla por más que lo intentara. Ojalá sólo fuera mirarla, en realidad, estaba admirándola, deseándola y aquello no lo guardó como secreto. Los orbes dorados del albino se deslizaron del cuerpo de su mujer, hasta el seco manchón carmesí sobre las sábanas blancas. Desnudo, tal cual estaba, se acercó y tomó el pedazo de frazada para acercarla a su nariz y deleitarse con la prueba del matrimonio consumado. Luego, dirigió su mano a la capa negra de su propiedad y se inclinó hacia ella y la puso sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

**-Hace frío. Aséate con agua caliente y ponte algo abrigado-** dijo en cuclillas frente a ella al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en el hombro. El amo se levantó y tomó una frazada para él y la puso alrededor de sus caderas y salió para el cuarto de baño.

Aome, al sentir que él había salido de la alcoba, con fastidio se quitó la capa negra de sus hombros y buscó cubrirse con la maullada sábana que quedó por ahí. Con horror miró el manchón oscuro que allí había y se congeló de nuevo ahogando un grito. Pero las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos castaños y cayó de rodillas en el suelo junto a la cama. No sabía qué sucedía ni por qué estaba ensangrentado el trapo ese. Revisó sus piernas, brazos y demás cuerpo comprobando sí tenía herida alguna o si esa sangre en realidad correspondía al albino. Tras ver nula la laceración en su propio ser, llevó una de sus manos a su intimidad siendo conciente por primera vez del dolor o leve resentimiento en su interior.

**-Me…me duele-** dijo para sí misma entre lágrimas. En vano trató de ahogar el llanto cuando vio a su marido entrar por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo e instalarse una vez más frente a ella en cuclillas.

Había alcanzado a ponerse los primeros pantalones que se atravesaron en su camino, cuando olfateó las lágrimas salir como cauces de los ojos de Aome. No vaciló y salió como bala de cañón rumbo a la alcoba nupcial. Al entrar a la estancia, se quebrantó viendo el cuadro de su mujer llorando en el borde de la cama medio cubriéndose el cuerpo y buscando explicación al manchón oscuro de la blanca sábana que empuñaba en su mano y al dolor interno que posiblemente tenía…o al menos eso presentía su nariz.

**-¡Aome…Aome…!-** se limitó a decir tomándola de las manos y secando las lágrimas de las mejillas aterciopeladas. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Hasta hacía poco ella creía que los bebés venían con la cigüeña y ahora afrentaba una realidad totalmente diferente a la que una monja le había contado. La acercó a su pecho y trató de consolarla…en vano porque ella no correspondió el abrazo ni se aferró a él como lo anhelaba…seguía tiesa y distante.

Se había sentido de lo peor. Se sintió cobarde y canalla. Liberó a su esposa del abrazo, la cubrió con una tela limpia y libre de manchas y la instó a levantarla para él mismo llevarla al cuarto del baño. Ya el agua debía estar lista, puesto que había alcanzado a avisarle a kaede prepararlo todo para ella.

La chica se dejó llevar quién sabe a dónde siendo envuelta con una minúscula tela que le hacía ver hasta el hígado. Levantó la vista al frente cuando vió la bañera humeando el agua lista para ser usada. Al intento de su esposo quitarle el pedazo de retazo, Aome lo rechazó y lo empujó lo que más pudo.

Sólo quería hacer que ella entrara a la bañera y para ello, debía quitarle el retazo con el cual se aferraba con fervor. Tras el brusco empujón, El joven reaccionó y volvió a tomar su postura compasiva.

**-No te preocupes…somos esposos, ¿no?-** Trataba de conciliar el joven para con su mujer.

**-No me toques…por favor. Quiero estar sola-** pidió ella con timidez en un susurro tratando sutilmente de esquivarle en esta segunda ocasión. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Luego se quedó acurrucada en un rincón del baño de cuarto cubriéndose lo que más pudiera con el pedazo de tela que tenía encima suyo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** persuadía Inuyasha intentando abrazarla, pero nuevamente era rechazado. Tratando de remotamente entender la posición de su esposa, decidió dejarla sola en el baño. **_-¿Qué sucede?-_** volvió a interrogar en su mente caminando por los extensos pasillos de su castillo. Aún después de lo de anoche, ¿Aome seguía rechazándolo? Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y él gustosamente lo daría. Le daría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. Y con este pensamiento, sosegó la nostalgia y el dolor que se empeñaban en invadirlo.

Había quedado mirando fijamente el agua. Primero ésta se había enfriado y ella todavía estaba pensando si bañarse o no. Pasaron dos horas y Aome seguía contemplando el líquido cristalino en la tina hasta que la anciana Kaede entró al recinto.

**-¡Mi niña! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has bañando?- **Se apresuró la anciana en atenderle al verle retraída en un rincón semidesnuda.

**-Niña…ya no soy eso que dices-** respondió con monotonía y empeñándose en fijar los ojos hacia al vacío.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Kaede le puso un manto más grande sobre los hombros de la chica, hasta que topó con una prenda blanca de seco manchón que se había quedado por allí en el suelo.

**-Que ya no soy eso que dices…ya no soy una niña-** No volvió a omitir sollozos después de la confesión. No permitió que la anciana le ayudara a levantarse y en cambio dijo **–puedes irte. Puedo sola.-**

No muy convencida de acatar las órdenes de su joven y testaruda ama favorita, la señora de las seis décadas entendiendo por el momento que pasaba la pelinegra, salió y cerró lentamente la puerta tras sus espaldas. No la molestaría por ahora…ni por los siguientes días.

…&&&…

La observaba con embeleso tras la copa llena de vino tinto. Callada y siempre distante. Esa era la característica que ahora le adjudicaba a su mujer. Y para nada le gustaba aquello.

La detalló retirarse de la cena tal cual ella había llegado: Sin observarle. Dijo unas cuantas palabras de permiso pero nada más. Desde aquella noche, el amo no la había vuelto a tocar. Eso indicaba cinco días. No obstante, demandó y siguió durmiendo en su misma cama.

Se puso la pijama y se arropó casi de inmediato. Aun no conciliaba el sueño, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse seguido del aroma de él. De nada le servía hacerse la dormida, puesto que el albino parecía oler cada uno de sus movimientos. Aome, al descubrir y ser conciente de la magnífica nariz de su esposo, había dejado de fingir.

No se tomó el trabajo de premeditar suavidad cuando se acostó en la cama junto a ella. Ya sabía que no dormía como tampoco le dirigiría la palabra al menos que él se lo ordenara…pero no era eso lo que quería. Mirando el techo, deseó que las cosas se dieran de manera espontánea. En su primera vez con Aome, la olió fría y miedosa. Entonces supo que aquella sagrada unión matrimonial él lo había disfrutado solo. Se sintió desolado al saber que la pelinegra no tenía intenciones de satisfacerse y en verdad, que a él no le hubiera importado ser abusado sexualmente, es más, ¡ le encantaría que su mujer lo abusara!

Dejó de observar arriba y giró hacia el menudo cuerpo que le daba la espalda. Volvería a intentarlo. Estiró una de sus manos y le acarició el hombro suavemente esperando con ansias alguna aceptación…aceptación que no se permitió ver, porque Aome seguía impávida y carente de emoción.

Bajó el brazo estirado y esta vez se arrimó con decidida cautela hasta pegarse a la delgada espalda. Besó el cuello y le susurró al oído **-te amo-** y sin esperar ser correspondido, la abrazó de la cintura y se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello para conciliar el sueño allí mismo. Podía haberla girado pero no quiso hacerlo. No quería ver el vacío de su mirada. ¿Cómo doblegar un corazón? El amo Inuyasha rebosó de anhelo en saber aquella respuesta.

No se inmutó cuando sintió la caricia en su hombro. ¿Por qué molestarse en esquivarlo cuando a fin de cuentas él haría lo que se le diera la gana? Tampoco quiso mostrar señal alguna de emoción cuando el albino se pegó a su espalda…pero sus barreras de indiferencia se tambaleó ante la oración que nadie en su vida le había dedicado: Te amo. Estuvo a punto de girarse hacia él hasta que su cintura fué presa de los grandes brazos masculinos. Entonces por esta vez le permitió dormir allí.

Inuyasha había encontrado templo en el cuello de su mujer, y en su aroma, el pase para conciliar el más placentero de los sueños. Por esta vez, el amo se permitió ilusionar que ella lo amaba con devoción y locura.

…&&&…

**-Se levantarán antes de que cante el gallo y se irán a descansar antes de que el sol se ponga. No acepto merodeos por los pasillos en las noches ni ruido de ningún tipo ¿entendido?-** Miraba fijamente hacia los ojos de los espectadores. El albino no parpadeó y su voz se escuchaba demandante, seca y tajante.

**-Mami tengo hambre-** emitió a cambio de respuesta omitiendo el interrogante y toda palabrería demandada por el amo del castillo.

**-Ésa…no es la respuesta que busco-** enarcó una ceja y puso sus ojos desafiantes a punto de fulminar a cualquiera…

**-No es la respuesta que buscas…tal vez porque tienen tres años-** se dejó escuchar una voz masculina.

…está bien…podría fulminar a cualquiera excepto a niños…

**-Y mis niñas no entienden tus reglas Inuyasha-** aportó con enfado una voz femenina.

…y menos si se trataban de los hijos de tus mejores amigos.

**-Sólo quiero poner orden ¿de acuerdo?- **se dirigió a los adultos presentes.

**-Niñas, ¿por qué no van a jugar un rato al jardín?-** Propuso el amoroso padre. Tras asegurarse que sus angelitos salieran, giró hacia el albino** -¿nos pides venir a Sango, a mis gemelas y a mí, sólo para hacernos someter a tus tontas reglas? Para esa gracia, prefiero quedarme en mi cabaña-** comentó el joven de cabello castaño mirando por la ventana cómo jugaban las infantes.

**-Concuerdo con Miroku. Sigo sin entender por qué nos pides venir acá-** habló esta vez la mujer. Una hermosa dama de lácida melena y cabellos oscuros. Ella estaba sentada en la silla detallando cualquier expresión poco particular que emitiera el albino.

Se rascó la cabeza, dio tres vueltas sobre su mismo eje y volvió a tomar asiento. **-¿No puedo invitar a unos amigos a pasar una larga temporada en mi castillo? –**

**-primero, somos tus ¡únicos! amigos. Segundo, no es normal en ti invitarnos a tu castillo de visita, mucho menos el que nos invite a quedarnos por tiempo indefinido. Y tercero… ¿la que está colgada allí, es tu espada colmillo de acero adornada con la legendaria perla de Shikón?- **

Inuyasha giró hacia donde señalaba su amigo **–¿quieres concentrarte Miroku?-** Le reclamó desganado.

**-¿Puedes decirme cómo la cortejaste para que se casaran?-** interrumpió Sango para preguntarle a Inuyasha con un brillo especial en sus ojos esperando oír una romántica historia de amor.

-**¿Cor-te-jar-la?- **Inuyasha repitió las palabras mirando el techo como si este fueran a escupirle las respuestas allí mismo.

**-Sí, me refiero a… ¡conquistarla! Así como te sugerí en la última carta que te envié hace seis meses, ¿lo recuerdas?-** Instigó Sango agudizando su curiosidad al igual que su esposo porque el castaño había dejado de hablar para parar oreja.

**-¡Oh sí la carta! La carta, la carta la carta- **mientras que Inuyasha estaba recordando en dónde rayos había dejado la dichosa carta y si de casualidad la había leído, Sango estaba haciendo uso de su excesiva fuerza en empuñar sus manos para no descargarla sobre la cabezota del idiota del mejor amigo de su marido.

**-Inu…ya..sha…te tomaste el trabajo de conquistarla… ¿NO?- ** más que un sencillo y llano interrogante final, aquello tenía la forma de una prometedora amenaza por cumplirse en el trasero del albino por cortesía de una patada de la señora invitada.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-** alegó el amo **-le dí techo y comida-.**

**-¡ESO NO ES CONQUISTAR MENTECATO!- **

**-Sango Cálmate. Esas palabras no se deben decir a nadie y menos a un amigo de estima-** sostuvo Miroku a su mujer por los hombros para evitar que aporreara a Inuyasha** -así estas sean ciertas, nunca hay que decirlas en frente de esa persona-**

Inuyasha se bajó del sillón del cual se encaramó esquivando los puños al aire de Sango y meditó en las palabras de Miroku, puesto que lo había escuchado desprevenido y dijo **-¿es parecer mío o me llamaron mentecato?- **

**-Mejor…-** la hermosa Sango suspiró **– mejor iré a ver a las niñas. Sea cual sea tu decisión Miroku, te apoyo**- y salió hacia el jardín.

**-Por supuesto amor-** respondió el castaño pegando sus ojos azul rey otra vez en el reluciente acero.

**-Pensé que a Aome le haría bien una dama de compañía como Sango-** retomó Inuyasha la conversación mirando por la ventana cómo su amiga Sango acompañaba a sus hijas **-Y pues también están tus niñas, creo que también ayudaría para que ella no se sintiera sola. Nunca la he visto sonreír…apuesto a que se vería reluciente y…- **

**–Hermosa-** Miroku se acercó hacia el arma para detallarla con mayor embeleso junto a la perla que hacía las veces de adorno en medio del mango.

**-¡Exacto! Es impetuosa cuando se trata de huir y no niego que eso me atrae, pero a veces ella funciona como…-**

**-Un arma de doble filo-**

**-¡Sí! Es decir, está bien que sea joven y de espíritu indomable, pero a veces hace cosas…-**

**-Peligrosa- **

**-Sí y no sólo eso, también se torna grosera cuando impongo mi autoridad. Me gusta que sea sencilla pero poco le importa que yo sea el amo de toda la región de Sengoku y por lo tanto me cuesta…-**

**-Domarla-**

**-No tanto eso; no estamos hablando de una bestia-**

**-¿Manipularla?-**

**-Mmmm…no…tampoco me suena. Creo que la palabra que busco es llevarla…sí esa está mejor-**

**-¿No es pesada?-**

**-Si hablamos de su peso como tal, no lo es. Pero me estoy refiriendo al trato que debo llevar con ella-**

**-Entonces, sácala más a menudo-**

**-Temo perderla cuando la saque-**

**- Pero es necesario que lo hagas. No la mantengas aquí encerrada…no es bueno. ¿La cuidas como a un tesoro?-**

**-Pues…es mía, ¿no? Significa que es de mi propiedad y quiero disponer de ella cuando quiera…el problema es que ella nunca quiere disponer de mí- **

**-Entonces, ¿piensas mantenerla aquí encerrada como a una reliquia? ¡Qué malvado!- **

**-¿Por qué me haces sonar como el malo del paseo?-**

**-¡Porque lo eres! ¿Cómo se te ocurre mantener a una preciosura como esa aquí encerrada en estas cuatro paredes? El mundo debe ser testigo del puro brillo que destella-**

**-Miroku, ahórrate las líneas poéticas para tu mujer-**

**-¡Qué insensible resultas!-**

**-Y tú pareces un filántropo-**

**-Hey, pero si no la sacas, ¿no crees que termine por oxidarse?-**

**-Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, ¿una mujer oxidar…-** Inuyasha dejó de mirar hacia el jardín y se enfocó en su amigo**-…se? –** metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco -**Miroku ¿de quién o de qué estamos hablando?-**

**-¿Eh?-** el castaño dejó la espada en su sitio y se dirigió por primera vez a su amigo **–amm…depende. ¿De qué hablas tú?-**

**-Idiota-**

….&&&…

Muy bien. Llegó la hora de hacer el respectivo resumen. Después de unos coscorrones e indignante reclamos, Miroku aceptó quedarse un buen tiempo en la mansión de su amigo con su esposa e hijas. Había llegado la hora de la cena y todos estaban en el comedor esperando la presencia de la señora de la casa quien llegó en ese mismo instante.

**-Buenas noches-** saludó cordialmente Aome a los invitados con leve inclinación. Pero los nervios, le hicieron titubear y en un tambaleo se vio afectado su equilibrio **–perdón-** se sonrojó al instante, pero la cálida sonrisa de la mujer en el comedor le tranquilizó.

**-No te preocupes por cordialidades. Estamos en confianza ese vestido tono rosa te queda hermoso-** halagaba Sango a la chica para que se calmara.

**-Gr..gracias- **

**-Tú debes ser Aome. Mucho gusto. Mi esposa es Sango y yo soy Miroku. También hemos llegado con las chiquitas pero ahora descansan-** el castaño como buen caballero se levantó de la silla esperando a que la señora de la casa tomara asiento. Giró los ojos hacia su amigo, quien seguía inmóvil desde su muy cómoda poltrona **-esto… ¿Inuyasha?-** susurró bajito a su amigo, instándolo a que él también se levantara con cordialidad.

**-Mmmm ¿Sí?-** no entendiendo la indirecta de su amigo, se apresuró a decir **–puedes tomar asiento Aome- **

**-Y a mí me dicen idiota…-** refunfuñó bajito Miroku tomando asiento tan pronto Aome se había acomodado en su lugar.

La cena transcurrió amena y cálida. Inuyasha observó el rostro de su esposa cuando hablaba con Sango y reía con las tontadas de Miroku. La vio hermosa y se deleitó en conocer cada facción y cada arruga que emergía al instante de cada sonrisa.

¿Por qué su esposa no podía hablar y reír así con él? Se sintió impotente al descubrir que ninguna de esas muecas divertidas era de su autoría, como tampoco era el dueño de ninguna de ellas. El albino guardó silencio y le dio la palabra a Miroku y a Sango durante el resto de la cena. Los ojos de Aome emitían un extraño brillo cuando carcajeaba y el sonrojo que nunca antes había visto en sus mejillas… ¡Dios qué bella era! ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? La seriedad y la nostalgia que la embargaban, opacaban toda gracia natural.

Era extraño que aún en la melancolía, Inuyasha encontrara belleza en su esposa. Pero la risa de ella alumbraba al punto de enceguecer. Definitivamente, jamás la dejaría partir de su lado. ¡Nunca la dejaría ir! Y menos cuando esa sonrisa se había ahincado en su corazón huanyou. Ya encontraría el modo de ser el dueño de cada sonora carcajada.

Se preparaban para dormir. Aome estaba tan de buen humor, que decidió ir a tomar una ducha. No paraba de tararear quién sabe qué melodía, porque al albino no le pareció conocida, pero aun así se deleitó en gran manera el escucharla y olerla tan jovial. El perfume de sándalo llegó a la fina nariz del esposo y se le antojó probar una vez más la nívea piel de ella.

Conocer a Sango y al divertido Miroku definitivamente la había puesto de buen humor a parte de levantarle el recaído ánimo. Se enjabonaba con la esponja en medio del agua tibia preparada con esencias de sándalo y jazmín. Tenía recogido en su totalidad el cabello, cuando sintió en sus hombros la caricia de una mano que no era la suya **-¿qué haces?-** respingó al presentir los sorpresivos labios de su esposo en el cuello.

**-Adorarte-** respondió él. Tenía envuelta su cadera con una minúscula sábana. Terminó de besarle el cuello y continuó con quitarse la manta para entrar a la tina con ella.

**-¿Por qué?-** Como podía, la joven trataba de cubrir su desnudez con los brazos.

**-¿Por qué? Creo que la verdadera pregunta sería: ¿Por qué no?-** le devolvió el albino haciendo fuerza extra entrando de una vez por todas a la tina **-porque eres mi esposa…eres mía- ** al verla tan cohibida y excesivamente tímida, la abrazó por la espalda para susurrarle en medio de la desnudez **-no temas…también soy tuyo si quieres-**

La conservó así entre sus brazos por incontables minutos esperando que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a su calor. El albino descargó su mentón en el pequeño hombro cuya dueña aún tiritaba. Luego giró la cabeza y decidió respirar en el cuello con la esperanza de que su aliento también fuera aceptado.

Sintió toooodo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo restregarse en su espalda. Pensaba que dejar de temblar tan cerca de él se convertiría en un imposible. Se limitó a quedarse quieta en la espera de lo que fuera. Extrañamente, el aliento respirando en su cuello y los fuertes brazos de éste cobijándole, logró tranquilizarle aún sin su permiso. Su ser, se estaba acostumbrando a la fragancia de su marido y se dejó abrazar el tiempo que él quiso.

Cuando la sintió calmada, aflojó el abrazo y se dedicó a llenar de besos la espalda de ella. Aspiró cada poro, detalló cada minúsculo vello y con la yema de su dedo índice, dibujaba círculos y corazones teniendo por tablero el terso espaldar femenino. La sonrisa apareció en el rostro varonil cuando fué testigo de la piel erizada al contacto con la palma de su enorme mano enjabonándole el cuello y los brazos. Luego dedujo que ella lo disfrutaba…aunque tímidamente, pero lo disfrutaba. Con mucho lamento detuvo la caricia, al percibir que la tibieza del agua hacía mucho rato había desaparecido. La estrechó por última vez en un fuerte abrazo y la instó a sacarla de allí.

**-Vamos. Empieza a hacer frío-** le dijo tomando en sus manos la primera frazada para cubrirle los hombros. Él tomó otro paño y lo envolvió en su cadera. Cuando giró hacia ella, la vio retirarse en silencio sin voltear hacia él. Suspiró desganado, pero por esta vez la dejaría tranquila…sonrió con complicidad en su interior recordando el erizar de la piel de Aome y se prometió repetirlo con mucho deleite y dedicación.

..&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**-¡RAYOS!-** Exclamó el albino al tener que caminar y arrastrar a su corcel porque al muy cobarde no le gustaba cruzar el río. Estaban en temporada de lluvia y al animalito le daba frío. Entonces, para ahorrarse tiritar, la testaruda criatura se revelaba contra su propio amo.

Llevaba consigo a Aome. Quería mirar unos terrenos a tres horas de su castillo. No era muy lejos y podía haberla dejado en la residencia junto a Sango y Miroku, pero a decir verdad, lo más probable era que ella huyera burlándose aún de la agradable visita y de toda la guardia del recinto y él quería ahorrarse la tarea de perseguirla y arrastrarla de vuelta una vez más…pues se acercaba la luna nueva…a parte, odiaba esas noches, porque era cuando sus agudos sentidos huanyou faltaban, y quedaba indefenso cual humano común.

Por respeto a su mujer, no le dijo al corcel de lo que se iba a morir si no le obedecía. Por lo tanto, se haría pasar amante de los animales y fingiría llevarle la corriente…pero luego se las haría pagar en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Bien, bien, bien. Lo único bueno del asunto, era que Aome en ningún momento se había quejado al tener que caminar unos kilómetros puesto que el corcel estaba demasiado nervioso. Los dos andaban en total silencio por el sendero hasta que los pasos del albino se detuvieron al percibir un olor ajeno.

**-¿Qué…-**

**-Shshh- **mandó a silenciar a su esposa aún antes de que ella pronunciara algo. Necesitaba poner más atención al extraño, puesto que no le gustaba para nada el olor que percibía **-quédate aquí Aome-** le ordenó bajito. Acto seguido, el ojitodorado se fué acercando lentamente hacia unos espesos matorrales a diez pasos de ellos y esperó con paciencia la emboscada.

Se escondió tras de unas rocas, pasó a gran velocidad detrás de unos árboles, luego se escondió por los follajes verdes, salió a la intemperie para atacar a sus dos víctima y….

**-¡Ayyyy…mi naricitaaabuaaaaaa!-** se escuchó una voz chillona cuando en acto reflejo el albino sin esfuerzo lanzó un puño. Él no había visto al atacante, pero todo el tiempo supo que el susodicho estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

**-¿Eh? ¿y ese mapache? ¿Inuyasha de dónde salió ese mapache?- ** Preguntó Aome acercándose a la escena del crimen. Sus ojos castaños apreciaron a un chiquillo de cabello naranja llorando y sobándose la nariz como un bebé.

**-¡No soy un mapache! Soy un zorrito-** hizo puchero el atacante. Luego empuñó sus manos y se lanzó hacia el albino **-¡No tenía por qué ser tan violento me pegaste muy duro en mi naricita!-**

**-¡Feh! Te lo merecías por meter tus narices donde no debe-** Con su dedo índice, el amo de la región sengoku se defendía de los atroces ataques de su temerario enemigo **–Aome, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo y mejor caminemos antes de que oscurezca-** se dirigió a su mujer ignorando los puños, patadas y arañazos del chiquillo y que a propósito, no alcanzaban siquiera a rozarle.

Indignado por la falta de atención de ellos_ **–con que me ignoran ¿eh? ¿Aome e Inuyasha…jajaja si supieran lo que les tengo preparado a ustedes-**_ pensó el infante alistando su próxima embestida **-¡Truco mágico de quiero a mi mamiiiiiii-** y hasta ahí llegó la arremetida secreta del chiquillo porque de una patada, el ojidorado mandó gratis al zorrito a conocer las constelaciones en un vuelo rápido, fácil y doloroso.

**-No molestes ahora enano- **

**-¿Qué fué eso?-** Trataba Aome de diferenciar al pobre zorrito de un puntito brillante en el cielo azul…su mente estaba en el debate de si aquello era una estrella, o era la nueva pelota peluda que su marido mandó a volar.

**-No fué nada…mejor sigamos caminando-** resopló Inuyasha tomándola de la mano e instándola a caminar junto a él.

Media hora después de caminata, el olfato del muchacho de cien años (suena gracioso ya lo sé) percibió de nuevo el olor del indeseable atacante no muy lejos de ellos**…-camina rápido-** apresuró a su mujer. No tenía ganas de otra lucha "fatal" contra el apestoso.

**-AAAaaaaaa-**

Se escuchó muy a lo lejos entre el bosque un sonido proviniendo de la nada, que alcanzó alertar a los oídos poco agudos de la chica.

**-¿Escuchaste eso?-** preguntó Aome a su marido.

**-Es el viento-** se apresuró a responder él haciéndola caminar más rápido.

**-AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa-** se escuchó el sonido esta vez con más claridad.

Aome se detuvo en breve e instigó **– ¡eso no es el viento!-**

**-¡Que sí lo es!-**

**-parece más bien como un grito… ¿será alguien necesitado de ayuda?-**

**-No lo creo. Igual, no sonó como un grito- ** Debatió él apresurando lo que más podía el paso, pero el sentido de la curiosidad de su mujer le ganó la partida.

**-¿Por qué no vamos a investigar? Sigo pensando que es un grito de ayuda-**

**-Que no lo es-**

**--** se escuchó esta vez el alarido cada vez más cerca.

**-De acuerdo, es un grito, pero no significa que esté pidiendo ayuda-**

**-¡Ayudaaaaaaa!- **Esta vez la voz se iba acercando cada vez más.

**-Parece que sí es de ayuda. Aunque se podría tratar de un enorme monstruo fingiendo pedir ayuda para luego atraparnos…-**pensaba Inuyasha en voz alta cruzándose de brazos para meditar la situación.

**-¡Solo soy un inocente niñoooooo…quiero viviiiir buaabuaaaaa!-**

**-Parece que se trata de un niño que quiere vivir…en fin, asunto nuestro no es…que lo ayude otro- ** y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando…

**-Inuyashaaa…Aomeeee…ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa-** Saliendo de los matorrales y a gran velocidad, corrió el chiquillo a los brazos de la muchacha.

**-¡AY, ESTÁ BIEN PERO YA DEJA DE LLORAR ENANO!-** Y como si hubiera aceptado una orden, el albino tomó a Aome en sus brazos, quien lamentablemente tenía cobijando en su pecho a la cosa peluda color naranja, y los apartó del camino de donde venía la otra bestia persiguiendo al chiquillo.

**-¡Garras de acero!-** acabó con el enemigo cuando éste grandulón de piel verde había empezado a hablar sobre puré de zorrillo como plato principal, pero la rabia lo encrespó cuando mencionaron: postre de doncella. **–feh, a mi mujer nadie la toca- le escupió al cadáver. **

**-¡Vaya! Pensé que eras un bruto violento sin remedio, pero ahora me doy cuanta de que eres…mmm.. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Útil?- **enrulaba el zorrito su cabello buscando el adjetivo calificativo para su salvador. **– Tú eres Aome, ¿verdad? ¡Hola! Me llamo Shipo-** se presentó con sonrisa a la pelinegra. **–Lamento aterrorizarlos antes (aquí fué cuando bufó Inuyasha) pero estaba en la búsqueda de comida y pensaba pedirles un poco. Aunque sé que esa no fué la manera correcta de hacerlo. Y ese tosco ¿quién es? ¿Es tu marido? De ser así, mis condolencias- **

**-Ten más cuidado cómo te diriges a mí bola de pelos, pues si no te habías dado cuenta, te acabo de salvar el pellejo. Aome, ¿estás bien?-** Se alivió al saber la respuesta de ella, pero expeló en vapores de celos cuando vio al zorrito acomodarse en el regazo de su esposa **-oye…cosa insignificante, ¿no te extrañará tu mami?- **

**-No tengo mami-** hizo puchero. Aome le acarició la mejilla haciendo que el rostro de Inuyasha cambiara de tono rosado natural saludable a rojo amenaza contra el individuo pelirrojo **–y hace poco, mi papi murió en manos de otra bestia-** y aquí fué cuando la muchacha apapachó al chiquito entre sus pechos…. ¡sus pechos! …e Inuyasha…ahora tenía en su semblante el rojo brillante del homicidio y, había adoptado el plan del monstruo que hacía segundos mató: cocinar a la bola de pelos. Claro, una vez hubiera tenido el placer de destajarlo y sacarle las tripas y ponerlas a secar al sol.

**-Quíta…las manos…de mi esposa-** exigió el celoso marido.

**-No te preocupes Shipo. Puedes venir con nosotros. Te cuidaremos- **

**-¿Nosotros? ¿Cuidaremos? ¿A esa bola de pelos andante? Ni en sueños- **

**-BUaaaaaaaaaa…-**Lloró el zorrito.

**-¡INUYASHA!-** Reprendió Aome.

**-¿QUÉ? Yo no pienso llevarlo a mi castillo-** Se defendió Inuyasha.

**-¡BUUaaaaaa…sólo soy un niño desamparado, hambriento e inofensivo buaaaaa!-** Volvió a llorar el zorrito.

**-¡Sólo es un niño desamparado e inofensivo Inuyasha!-** Volvió a reprender Aome.

**-¡Tengo más cara de desamparado e Inofensivo yo que esa cosa!-** Señaló al zorrito **-¡Y deja de tocar los pechos de mi mujer!-** le proporcionó un coscorrón al pelirojo cuando por accidente, la pequeña manito de éste se resbaló sin querer por el seno derecho de ella. Y para promocionar los celos y estimular el instinto homicida del albino, ahora reposaba inconciente en el regazo de la pelinegra.

**-¡NO LE PEGUES, MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!- **

**-¡TE ESTABA TOCANDO!-**

**-¡NO FUÉ A PROPÓSITO!-**

**-¡ASÍ ES COMO EMPIEZAN Y ÉL ES UN DEPREVADO!-**

**-¡ES UN NIÑO INOCENTE E INOFENSIVO!- **

**-Inocente e inofensivo mis pelotas-**

**-¡INUYASHAAAA!- **

La discusión matrimonial finalizó cuando el albino terminó estampado contra el piso como hermoso árbol de cerezo. Aome continuó caminando sola, llevando en sus brazos al nuevo integrante de la familia. Una decisión que tomó sin consultarle a su marido, claro estaba.

….&&&….

¡Esto era el colmo! No bastaba con que ese zorro de pacotilla fuera el dueño de la ternura en los ojos de su esposa, de sus risas y de su buen humor, sino también, que se acomodara en su cama cada noche cuando empezaba a llover a cántaros.

Aome estaba jugando con las gemelitas de Miroku junto a Sango y shipo. Y por muy cálido que resultara la imagen de la pelinegra alzando y riendo con las niñas, la atención absoluta de la mirada ambarina desafortunadamente se la llevó el nuevo integrante (para Inuyasha no era más que un metiche) del zorrito, quien hacía destilar derroches de nauseabunda miel de ternura excesiva en ambas damas como también en las chiquillas. El albino no se explicaba cómo Miroku podía estar tranquilo paseando en el caballo, cuando se enfrentaban a una amenaza latente de sesenta centímetros de pelos naranja merodeando por el castillo.

Estaba arrinconado con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana quién sabe qué porque hacía dos horas que no parpadeaba ni movía los ojos y conservaba frunciendo sus cejas…hasta shipo creyó que se había muerto en esa posición.

**-¿Qué…qué quiere?-** interrogó Inuyasha al metiche de cabello naranja cuando se quedó observándole frente a frente por más de un minuto.

**-Quería comprobar si estabas respirando-**

**-Lo estoy, ¿contento?-**

**-Nop. ¿Me dices qué piensas?-**

**-En nada que te incumba. ¿Ya te vas?-**

**-Nop. También quiero saber qué tanto miras en la ventana-**

**-El paisaje-**

Shipo miró hacia dónde Inuyasha tenía enfocado sus ojos y lo que vio, le pareció más extraño aún **- ¿te parece un paisaje viendo cómo una vaca se revuelca en el lodo?- **

**-Ajam-**

**-Oye… ¿y ese toro por qué está encima de la pobre vaquita? ¿No le dolerá?-**

**-No lo creo-**

**-¿Están jugando?-**

**-Ajam-**

**- ¿A qué?-**

**-Juegan a los esposos-**

Shipo se quedó pensando un momento, luego desvió la mirada del albino quien seguía tieso cual escultura de hielo y se enfocó en cierta pelinegra **- ¡Aome, Aome, Aome…ya me sé un nuevo juego! ¿Quieres jugar a los esposo? Yo tengo que montarme encima de ti-**

**-Qué bueno que ya se fué el metiche…-** masculló aliviado **-¿eh? … ¡No toques a mi mujer!- ** y salió disparado a dispuesto a repartir coscorrones a la cabeza naranja…claro, si su mujer se lo permitía.

….&&&….

**_-Un, dos, tres…un, dos, tres…-_** el vago recuerdo de una voz infantil llegó a su mente. A sus ocho años, un encantador niño de oscura melena fué su primer parejo de baile. Pero quien hacía el conteo ahora, no era él…

**-Un dos tres….un dos tres…un dos tres y giro. ¿Entendido Aome? Te veo algo distraída- **

**-Sí….eso creo Sango jejeje…-**

**-Al menos inténtalo-** Invitó Sango a la muchacha haciendo ella de varón para tomarla de la cintura. Con mucho entusiasmo dejaría que su marido Miroku hiciera las veces de parejo, pero necesitaba de una niñera para sus chiquillas…igual, si Inuyasha hubiera percibido el aroma de Miroku rodeando a Aome, explotaría en celos. Eran muy amigos, pero había notado que Inuyasha recelaba en exceso a su mujer aún con el pequeño de Shipo; no imaginaba si otro pobre cristiano osara acercársele …y tampoco quería ver a su marido con un ojo morado para luego terminarle mintiendo a sus gemelitas que una abejita le picó a papi.

Efectivamente, el amo Inuyasha había dejado a cargo a Sango para que Aome aprendiera el vals y otros tipos de baile. Él con mucho gusto se hubiera hecho responsable de las clases personales, pero para nada le gustó que su mujer lo tumbara de la cama de una patada para darle cabida a Shipo en ella en la noche anterior por la maldita tormenta que asustó al metiche ese. Como tampoco le pareció gracioso que tomaran su camisón para hacerle las veces de pijama para el zorro apestoso.

**-Me pregunto qué tanto hará Inuyasha-** musitó Sango para ella, pero alcanzó a ser oída por su nueva amiga.

**-Debe estar en los establos o mirando otros terrenos…me resbala dónde esté el cretino ese-** refunfuñó Aome al recordar cómo Inuyasha le había exigido en esa misma mañana a que aprendiera a bailar el vals porque tenían un evento importante a presenciar en unos meses. Por lo tanto, no era bien visto que el amo de Sengoku tuviera por esposa a alguien que aparte de no saber etiquetas en el comedor, tampoco supiera bailar.

**-Es más que evidente que para nada se llevan… ****¡AUTCH!- ** se quejó Sango al sentir un pisotón. **–Aome, debes tener en cuenta el compás- **

**-Pero Sango, aún tropiezo en el giro- ** debatió la joven esposa con timidez.

**-tropiezas porque no te dejas llevar. Debes tener en cuenta que el hombre es quien dirige en el baile. Él propone y la mujer se limita a seguirle-**

**-¡Ash! Hasta para eso quieren tener el control-** frunció Aome sus cejas al escuchar aquello. Luego puso sus ojitos llorosos con pucheros de bebé para suplicar **-¿descansamos un ratito?- **

**-No-**

**-¿Por favor?-**

**-No-**

**-Pero estoy cansadita-**

**-¡Pero nada! Aome debes aprender a bailar el vals. Ya llegaron las invitaciones para celebrar las bodas del marqués de la región y ustedes son los invitados especiales por ser los amos de todo Sengoku-**

**-¡Lo sé! No es necesario que me repitas, ¿de acuerdo? El trabajo de fastidiarme y hacerme la vida imposible puedes dejarlo para el idiota de Inuyasha- ** se desplomó en el piso sin tener la debida precaución que el hermoso vestido de verde satín conservara la pulcritud y limpieza **– ¡estos zapatos me tallan!-** se quitó el calzado instantes después.

**-Aome. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-** trató de conciliar Sango sentándose al lado de ella para escuchar un posible desahogo.

**-¿Hablar? ¿de…de qué?-** Se hizo la desentendida del asunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-De Inuyasha. Es obvio que empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero si gustas hablar al respecto, te escucho.-**

Era la primera persona que se tomaba el trabajo de preguntarle de si quería hablar. Tal vez la primera y única persona que en su vida demostró interés respecto a lo que ella pensaba y sentía. Por lo tanto, no le fué difícil confesar…

**- Salí del orfanato con la esperanza de conocer otra vida que no fuera cuidar de otros niños abandonados menores que yo y de paso, aprender el arte del abecedario para así poder leer todos los libros del mundo**- sonrió al recordar a un amigo de su infancia **–así no tendría que pedirle a alguien que leyera cincuenta veces un cuento para mí. Me gusta la vida de los personajes que en las letras están. Pero tan pronto cumplí los diez y ocho años, me sacaron de allí y me dijeron que debía empezar a ganarme la vida para poder comer. Llegué aquí a la región de Sengoku y duré vagando de trabajo en trabajo en muchas aldeas vecinas por seis meses….luego un día cuando mi patrón de los establos de la familia de los Marqués no me pagó mi centavo del día, no tuve para comer y me pareció fácil tomar unas manzanas del puesto del mercado….lo demás ya lo sabes. Ahora estoy casada con un hombre quien no conozco y mi sueño de viajar por todo el mundo se acabó.-** terminó con tristeza el relato la joven.

**-Aome…- ** abrazó a la pelinegra con compasión y ternura. Instantes después, la puerta de la sala principal se abrió, para darle la entrada al amo.

En realidad, nunca se había ido para ningún lado. Todo el tiempo presenció desde un secreto lugar, las clases de baile de su esposa. Había optado por esconderse, al suponer que Aome sería más sincera y abierta hacia otra dama de confianza como lo era Sango. Había acertado al respecto. Interrumpiendo el desahogo de la chica, decidió hacer acto de presencia para instaurarse frente a ella.

**-Levántate-** le dijo en forma de orden…una sutil orden que sonó más a sugerencia.

La chica obedeció sin titubeos, pero el brillo de su mirar ya no estaban en las pupilas de ella y el albino lo percibió. La alegría que se desbordaban en los ojos chocolates al mirar a Shipo o a sus nuevos amigos, no le acompañaban cuando de mirarlo a él se trataba. ¿Cómo doblegar un esquivo corazón a tu voluntad?

La tomó de la cintura y empezó con el conteo **–un dos tres, uno dos tres, un dos tres y giro. No mires a tus pies, mírame a los ojos- ** corrigió **-un, dos, tres, un dos tres…déjate guiar…el hombre es quien propone y dirige los pasos y las mujeres se dejan llevar; recuérdalo siempre…-**

Con la elegancia de un pavo real en plena conquista de apareo, el amo de Sengoku, siguió encabezando las clases de baile a partir de ahora; como también el del alfabeto de la pelinegra.

..&&&…

**-Kaede me dijo que me habías enviado a llamar-** se dejó oír una delgada voz en la puerta de la biblioteca.

**-Entra-** le ordenó a su esposa sin dejar de observar un documento, al parecer el centro de interés de Inuyasha.

Aome obedeció sin regateos ni muecas de molestia alguna. Lo hizo casi con monotonía como se esperaba de una esposa de ese siglo.

**-Toma el libro que dejé en aquella repisa-** le indicó con la mirada. Él se conservaba en su puesto, la gran silla detrás del escritorio.

Aome hizo lo pedido. Se estaba acercando al escritorio de él, cuando escuchó **–abre el libro y lee el primer párrafo-** y sus pasos se congelaron con una petición jamás pronosticada.

**-¿Le…leer?-** Titubeó la pelinegra.

**-Ajam-** dejó de observar el documento de su concentración, para dirigir sus ojos hacia la chica.

**-¿po…por qué?-** Preguntó ella.

**-¿Por qué no?-** secundó el albino. La vio abrir el libro entre la vacilación y los temblores. Esperó unos segundos para escucharla leer…lectura que no se efectuó ni en los siguientes diez segundos como tampoco a los cinco minutos** - ¿qué esperas? Te escucho-** como muestra de impaciencia tamboreó sus dedos sobre el escritorio de pino.

Ella abrió el libro esperando el milagro de saber leer en ese mismo instante. Un milagro que por obvias razones no se efectuó a menos que existieran las hadas madrinas con sus varitas mágicas. Pero si existían los Youkai… ¿por qué rayos no existían las hadas? Aome sabía que su infantil interrogante nunca tendría respuesta. Brincó del susto cuando escuchó los dedos de su esposo tamboreando el escritorio y se encontró con la mirada de éste… ¿ya habían pasado cinco minutos en vacilar? ¡MALDITA SEA! Para ella habían sido cinco años.

**-¿Aome?-** Interrogó Inuyasha una vez más.

**-¿Inuyasha?-** Respondió ella automáticamente.

Sonándole divertido el titubeo de la chica con la inocente y provocativa respuesta reiteró **–Aome, pregunté que qué esperas-**

**-Me pides que abra el libro porque ¿quieres saber qué dice allí?-**

**-Ss…Sí-**

**-Pues… ¡lee tú! - ** y con esta respuesta, Aome depositó el libro sobre el escritorio y una vez más se retiró de la presencia de su esposo sin pedir el debido permiso.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Una especie de reto? ¿Una ofensa improvisada a demás de graciosa? Inuyasha no supo cómo responder. La vio salir por la puerta, pero solo fué conciente de ello cuando la madera sonó tras de ella**. –ésta ha sido la abofeteada más extraña que en mi vida me habían dado-** dijo al volver en sí.

Ya era muy oscuro y Aome estaba en el techo de una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, en el juego infantil de observar las estrellas y pedir un deseo por cada una de ellas. Sango y Miroku se habían ido a descansar como también los empleados. Llegaron las diez de la noche y la pelinegra seguía observando las constelaciones con embeleso como si hubiera sido ciega durante toda su vida ante tal maravilla.

**-¿No es algo tarde para estar por estos lados?-** Irrumpió la voz del albino en medio de la meditación de la chica quien no se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de éste.

**-Te habías demorado-** dijo ella recostada en el tejado sin mirarle.

**-¿Demorado? ¿Para qué?- ** Preguntó Inuyasha buscando acercarse hasta sentarse al lado de su esposa.

**-Para venir a buscarme-** respondió la pelinegra volteando a verle al fin.

Inuyasha soltó una sonrisa burlesca para decir **– ¿vas a decirme que ansiabas que yo llegara a buscarte?-**

**-Ansiar no-** se apresuró en aclarar aún recostada en el tejado **–pero sí sabía que vendrías a buscarme en cuanto no me vieras en la cama-** volvió su vista al manto estelar.

Apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, Inuyasha estiró una de sus manos hacia su mujer para pasarle un objeto de carátula de cuero café.

Aome observó el dichoso objeto que su marido intentaba depositar en sus manos. Lo reconoció…lamentablemente lo reconoció **–lee tú-** dijo con molestia removiéndose de su lugar para quedar sentada dándole la espalda a él.

**-Toma el libro-** insistió con extraña paciencia. Pues se trataba de una cualidad que no lo visitaba muy a menudo. Para goce suyo, Aome obedeció.

Con timidez tomó el viejo libro que su marido le ofrecía. La yema de los dedos femeninos acarició la vieja carátula de éste que al parecer, había sido muy usado durante los últimos años. Sin esperar segundas órdenes, abrió el contenido del mismo…olía a guardado.

**-Lee para mí la primera línea-** pidió Inuyasha observándole el perfil. Esperó otros segundos en silencio solo para repetirse lo mismo que en la biblioteca instantes horas atrás: Vacilación, temor y un nuevo ingrediente que rodeó el hálito de la chica, nostalgia.

**-Me gustaría…en verdad que me gustaría-** dijo ella al fin cerrando el libro y devolviéndolo a su dueño **-pero me es imposible concederte esa petición-**

**-No sabes leer, ¿verdad?-** comentó el albino sin recibir el objeto motivo de aturdimiento de la chica. En cambio, apoyó la totalidad de su mentón en su propia rodilla y suspiró entre divertido y conmovido.

No respondió. No sabía si por vergüenza o rabia, pero no respondió. Puso el libro en su regazo al ser rechazado por las manos de su esposo. Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado…no quería verlo. Pero tuvo que volver su vista hacia el albino cuando éste le dijo:

**-No te recibo el libro porque es tuyo. Es mi primer libro favorito y desde entonces, lo he leído por noventa y cinco años consecutivos. Mi madre me lo obsequió antes de morir. Ella me leía todas las noches antes de dormir. Ahora, tú lo leerás para mí en cuanto domines con pulcritud el arte de la lectura y la escritura -. **

**-Me regalas algo que no sabré usar. Y no uses palabras que no conozco como pulcritud-** enarcó Aome una ceja.

**- ¿Que no sabrás usar? Aprehenderás el arte de las letras-** dijo con sonrisa el albino al percibir el extraño pero maravilloso brillo en los ojos de su esposa.

**- ¡¿Aprenderé a leer y escribir?-** Interrogó y confirmó entre la euforia de la noticia. Fué tanta la dicha, que entre los brincos de maravillosa exaltación casi rueda por el rejado.

**-jajjjaaa…. ¡cuidado!-** la tomó de la muñeca cuando la vio tambalear. Y contagiado de la misma alegría que ella completó** -y leerás para mí y nuestros hijos por el resto de tu vida-**

**-¿Te importaría si primero hablamos sobre mis clases del alfabeto?- **

Al día siguiente….

**-****El término alfabeto procede de "alfabeta" las dos primeras letras griegas ****ἄ****λφα (alfa, α) y β****ῆ****τα (beta, β), que originalmente, en hebreo y en fenicio, significaban "toro" y "casa", respectivamente; el alfabeto griego es una adaptación del alfabeto fenicio, que también dio lugar entre otros al hebreo. Por su parte, el término abecedario proviene del latín tardío abecedārium, también derivado del nombre de las primeras letras, en este caso cuatro: a (a), b (be), c (ce) y d (de).**

**Algunas letras pueden recibir uno o varios diacríticos con el fin de diferenciar los sonidos de la lengua o poder evitar las ambigüedades. De la misma forma, el alfabeto puede ser entendido por el uso de letras suplementarias. Las evoluciones fonéticas de una lengua se crean a un ritmo diferente de la evolución escrita. La escritura alfabética no garantiza una correspondencia unívoca entre los fonemas y los grafemas-.**

El profesor giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su estudiante y esposa

**-¿entendido?-**

**-¡Sí señor!-**

**-¿alguna pregunta o duda?-**

**-¿Qué es el alfabeto?-** y con éste interrogante, Inuyasha casi se va de para atrás.

El albino había desperdiciado demasiada saliva en vanas explicaciones. Tenía la leve impresión que debía cambiar la estrategia pedagógica de su enseñanza…

Tres horas después…

**-Muy bien Aome. Ahora dime qué es el alfabeto-**

**-****El alfabeto, abecedario o abecé de una lengua o idioma es el conjunto ordenado de sus letras. Es también la agrupación, con un orden determinado, de las grafías utilizadas para representar el lenguaje que sirve de sistema de comunicación-**

**-Lo cual significa… ¿?- **

**-Etto…que…que… el alfabeto, abecedario o abecé de una lengua o idioma es el conjunto ordenado de sus letras. Es también la agrupación, con un orden determinado, de las grafías utilizadas para representar el lenguaje que sirve de sistema de comunicación.-**

**-Ahmmm…Aome…eso me lo acabas de decir. Mi pregunta se refiere a que me respondas con tus propias palabras sobre lo que significa para ti el alfabeto-**

**-¡Ni idea! Sólo memoricé lo que me repetiste por estas tres horas- **

Como un baldado de agua fría acompañado de un: juajua. Cayó sobre el albino al descubrir que repetir y memorizar no eran sinónimos de entender y aprender. Ni modo de decir que su esposa le sacaba las canas porque su cabello ya era blanco de por sí. Entonces Inuyasha partió en la búsqueda de una estrategia pedagógica al alcance de su mujer.

Dos horas después…

**- A ver Aome ¿Y cuáles son las vocales?-**

**-a,e,i,o,u-**

**-¡Muy bien! Suficiente por hoy. Vamos a cenar-** ya agotado en su nuevo empleo de profesor, decidió ponerle fín a la clase. Empezaba a hacer hambre.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor. Miroku no podía dejar de observa a Inuyasha, puesto que éste estaba desgreñado y con una cara que sólo aquellos hombres que están hipotecados y endeudados hasta las narices tienen, mientras que Aome, tenía la sonrisa como las de un burro: De oreja a oreja

**-¿Qué tal las clases Aome?-** Irrumpió Sango con el mutismo.

**-¡Sí, Aome cuéntanos!-** Se unió Shipo a la conversación.

**-¡Execelente!-** emitió efusiva y ansiosa.

**-¿Ah sí? Y..mmm… ¿qué aprendiste?-** Interrogó esta vez Miroku metiendo un bocado en su boca dejando de mirar a su amigo.

**-a,e,i,o,u… ¡aprendí las bocales!- **

El único que hizo **-¡GUAAAAUUUUuuuuu!-** de la emoción, fué shipo. Porque Inuyasha de la vergüenza respecto al fracaso de su primer día como profesor, se estaba debatiendo entre meter su cabeza en el plato de sopa o en el de ensalada. Sango estaba boqui-abierta sin saber qué decir y Miroku, estaba en el titánico esfuerzo de no atorarse entre carcajadas y con el hueso de pollo que acabó de pasar por su garganta.

**-Cof, cof, cof cof-** aclaró su garganta Miroku e Inuyasha de una vez le hizo un gesto amenazador adelantado, sospechando la flatulencia de palabras con las que iba a salir su amigo.

**-Amo Inuyasha…-** empezó Miroku después de aclarar su garganta. Inuyasha dejó la cuchara en el plato observándolo con más agudeza…

**-¿Qué tal tu primer día de profesor?- **Continuó Miroku, e Inuyasha estaba alistando el primer cuchillo de mesa para atravesarle el pescuezo si se le antojaba. ¡Al diablo los años de amistad! Aquello era la fiel prueba que no estaba de buen humor. Lo lamentaba por Sango quien pronto enviudaría, como también por las gemelitas y futuras huérfanas, pero el idiota ese se lo estaba buscando.

**-¡Con confianza amo Inuyasha!-** bebió del vino de su copa **-cuéntenos sobre la hazaña de las cinco horas de tu clase para que Aome aprendiera la difícil tarea de las vocales-** y Miroku habría reído abiertamente, si su rostro no hubiera quedado aplastado contra la mesa y su plato de gurmet recién preparado ahora degustado por toda su cara.

**-¿Qué tal la cena Miroku?-** Efectivamente, Inuyasha había reconsiderado la estrategia de cortarle la yugular al fastidioso que se hacía llamar amigo, y en cambio, con la habilidad y fuerza de sus piernas, acercó en exceso la silla de Miroku hacia el comedor haciendo que éste impactara sobre su propia cena.

**-¡Uyy! ¿Qué pasó?-** Preguntó Shipo dejándose de engullir el postre.

**-Nada…él se lo buscó solito-** Respondió Sango con un dejo de molestia.

Y la inocente de Aome, nunca entendió la broma.

…&&&…

Era el quinto día de clases y Aome ya había visto algunas letras como también la combinación de éstas con las vocales…

**-Muy bien Aome, ahora dime: la M con la A , ¿?-**

**-Ma-**

**- ¿Y la M con la I?- **

**-Etto…amm…etto-**

E Inuyasha suspiró…otra vez. Era el milésimo suspiro de la tarde.

**-mi. MAMI-** respondió por ella. **–intentemos con otra más fácil, ¿te parece?- **

Seis semanas después…

**-Mi…mi mmm…mammmá…me mi…mi….mima. Mi mamá me mima-**

**-Muy bien. Ahora la siguiente línea-** dijo el profesor. Estaba frente a su esposa y había encabezado todo el proceso de enseñanza del cual ahora se sentía satisfecho. Más que escucharla medio leer, se dedicaba a mirarla con embeleso. Con placer fué testigo del hermoso brillo en los ojos de la joven cuando aprendía cada nueva combinación de letras. Obviamente faltaba mucho porque Aome aprendiera, pero el pasar todo este tiempo junto a ella, le permitió descubrir detalles de su personalidad como la perseverancia.

**-Shi…shipo…es…es…un moo…mocosss…mocoso…me...ti…che. Shipo es un mocoso metiche-** y fué aquí cuando carcajeó de manera deslumbrante la chica. Carcajada a la que se unió su esposo.

¡La había hecho reír! Y había sido fantástico.

Tres meses después…

Aprovechando la estadía de Miroku, Inuyasha la aprovechó para que él tomara las riendas de sus asuntos comerciales mientras pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Aome en la lectura y escritura. La pelinegra había resultado insaciable en el aprendizaje y las cuatro horas que le dedicaba para sus clases, se extendieron para ocho y diez horas seguidas.

Efectivamente, Aome ya sabía leer. No con la propiedad de un buen lector ni mucho menos un erudicto, pero al menos se defendía en la lectura e Inuyasha, se dedicaba a corregirle por los laditos las pequeñas fallas.

**-El viejo se sentó…-**

**-El viaje se atrasó…-**

**-al igual que la yaga de su perro no encontrado…-**

**-al igual que la llegada de su amor no correspondido…-**

**-decidió fusionarse con el romano…-**

**-Dejó de ilusionarse con el romance…-**

**-y casada con el muerto…-**

**-y cansada con el huerto…-**

**-Atrapó con nutria desmechada hacia el satín-**

**-arrasó con furia desmedida hacia el jardín-**

**-Giró de rabo y descontrol…-**

**-Gritó de rabia y desolación…-**

**-Y allí mismo decidió morir-**

**-Y allí mismo…-** Inuyasha se detuvo **-mmm…parece que esa última sí la dijiste bien.-**

**-¿Qué tal leí?- ** Preguntó la esposa con un brillo en su mirar.

Y quedó perdido en esa prisión color chocolate. Inuyasha creyó derretirse cuando su mujer le dedicó esa mirada. Entonces, algo atontado sólo pudo emitir **–babababababb….ajam…..-**

Aome nunca se dio por enterada de lo que él trató de decirle…ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha supo qué significaba la babosada que había salido de su boca.

¿Los balbuceos se pueden traducir como te amo? ¿O sólo es una fatídica y vergonzosa prueba del degenero mental de alguien enamorado?

¡Está bien!…este relator reconoce que el amo se había enamorado inevitablemente. ¿Contentos? Espero que sí; tal vez de esta manera el albino se vuelva a ganar la simpatía de todos ustedes, tras atroz error de la consumación matrimonial.

El amo ya se había ganado las sonrisas de su esposa…ahora corría en dirección para obtener el esquivo corazón.

…&&&….

..&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**-Un, dos, tres, un dos tres, un dos tres…y giro- **Se repetía Aome rogando no tropezar en esta ocasión mientras bailaba con Inuyasha frente a todo el gentío. Descubrió que odiaba las bodas y lo lamentaba mucho por los Marqueses quienes celebraban una, pero realmente odiaba toda reunión de etiqueta. Odiaba a sus zapatos, odiaba a su vestido muuuy costoso como también incómodo; pero lo que Aome más odiaba, tenía la magnífica propiedad de literalmente quitarle la respiración y se llamaba: Corsé.

Cuidando de no pisar a su marido en el vals y recordando que debía respirar para no morir asfixiada, Aome hacía la excelente labor de bailarina a pesar del inconveniente del corsé. ¡Jamás en su vida había odiado tanto como ahora! Y luego se preguntaba, ¿cómo rayos las mujeres podían vivir sin aire? Aún recordaba cuando la anciana Kaede le apretó esa cosa para que su cintura se viera más pequeña. Aquello no era saludable y los médicos deberían prohibirlo. A parte de masoquismo, aquello era suicidio colectivo si resulta que las mujeres lo usaban para asistir a dichas ceremonias.

**-¿Quieres descansar?-** preguntó Inuyasha al sentir que su esposa respiraba con mayor dificultad de la permitida a preocuparse.

**-¡Sí por favor!-** suplicó ella susurrando y reprimiendo las ganas de comerse a besos a su marido por leerle el pensamiento. Después se recordó detestarlo cuando vino a su mente las palabras de Kaede: el corsé es para lucir una cintura pequeña a demás, de serle atractiva a su marido. ¡Y A ELLA QUÉ LE IMPORTABA LUCIR ATRACTIVA A SU MARIDO! Y si detestaba ahora a su marido, era por eso: porque por él estaba no sólo fué obligada a casarse, a saber cómo venían los bebés al mundo (recuerden que él estuvo practicando con ella aunque sólo fué una vez), sino también por él, era obligada a usar corsé para lucir supuestamente atractiva. Igual, no sabía qué significaba ser atractivo…es más, esa palabra la creía una especie de comida exótica o algo por el estilo.

**-No vuelvas a usar el corsé si tanto te molesta preciosa-** le dijo Inuyasha al proveerle un poco de agua para que se refrescara.

Sonrojada por el comentario y el hermoso adjetivo que el albino le dedicó, se excusó **-todo es culpa de Kaede. Dice que es por etiqueta y que una mujer debe tener la cintura de abeja. ¡Yo no sabía que las abejas tenían cintura!- **refunfuñó cual niña mimada. El mohín que ella hizo de arrugar la nariz, le pareció tan tierna a Inuyasha, que sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su pecho.

**-Entonces le diré a Kaede que queme todos los corsé para que no te veas en la obligación de usarlo, mi princesa-** Inuyasha besó la frente con ternura a lo que Aome no se resistió y se dejó mimar al menos por ese instante.

**-¿Puedes decirle que también queme los zapatos?**- Bromeó ella. Era raro que Aome tomara la iniciativa en cuanto a chistes, algo que despertó la curiosidad de su marido, quien sonrió dichoso.

**-Pues…si mi princesa quiere andar descalza, ¡qué así sea! Es más, voy a poner una ley para que al partir de ahora todos quemen sus zapatos y anden descalzos- **

Carcajearon juntos como pocas veces lo hacían. El maravilloso cuadro de llevarse bien, fué paisaje para los ojos de los presentes en la boda porque significaba que el amo de Sengoku era feliz. Y si él era feliz, toda la región lo estaba también, porque así no sufrirían los arrebatos de depresión de éste ni sus absurdas leyes rebuscadas como cuando demandaba doncellas para sus muchos casamientos.

Sango y Miroku también asistieron a la tan mencionada ceremonia y junto a los invitados, fueron espectadores de las carcajadas de los amos más poderosos de toda la región. Aún así no se detuvieron y siguieron bailando el vals como todos los demás.

**-Amo Inuyasha-** Interrumpió Totosai la cena del amo junto a su esposa y mejores amigos. Luego se acercó al oído del albino para decirle **-el señor alcalde convocará una urgente reunión respecto a una noticia de último momento. La reunión se efectuará en la sala de la biblioteca-** terminó de informar el anciano.

**-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-** Se quejó el amo al no quererse ir del lado de su esposa, a quien tenía presa con las historias sobre sus batallas con el ejército enemigo en la guerra de hacía cincuenta años.

**-Temo que sí amo. Los cabezas de cada hogar ya se están reuniendo en este instante-** Volvió a susurrar Totosai al oído de su amo.

**-Que empiecen sin mí-** dijo Inuyasha restándole importancia. Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Justo cuando tenía la absoluta atención de su esposa, cosa que sucedía pocas veces, tenían que arrebatarle el apreciado momento con una tonta reunión. ¡Al carajo la reunión!

**-Dice el señor Naraku que no iniciarán sin ti- **

¡Al carajo Naraku y su tacañería!

**-El señor gobernador también estará presente-**

¡Al carajo el señor gobernador y sus mozas!

**-El clérigo Mioga también asistirá-**

¡Al carajo el clérigo y sus sermones!

**-Todos los nobles e hidalgos de la región de Sengoku ya están en sus puestos esperando por usted-**

¡También al carajo todos ellos con sus traseros perfumados!

**-La reunión se trata sobre los mil quinientos desaparecidos de las aldeas vecinas de la región fronteriza. El número parece haber aumentado a dos mil…o eso dicen los reportes- **

¡Al carajo los desapare….no, mentiras…ellos no.

** -¿Dos mil?-** se escandalizó el amo de Sengoku. Observó a su esposa, quien estaba esperando respuesta suya -**debo retirarme Aome. ****¿Miroku?-** De su esposa miró a su amigo, para hacerlo partícipe de la reunión.

El castaño acató órdenes y con un **–disculpen mi breve ausencia queridas damas-** dejó a las señoras en el comedor para seguir los pasos del amo.

Los señores cabezas de cada hogar y nobles de las aldeas de la región de Sengoku, estaban reunidos en su totalidad en la biblioteca. Por ese motivo, la sala de celebración principal, estaba plagada de mujeres solitarias sin sus maridos. Había uno que otro hombre por allí, pero no se trataban más que de jovenzuelos y ancianos a quienes no les correspondía papel importante hasta el momento.

La música nunca se detuvo a pesar de la ausencia en su gran parte de los varones. Shipo se fué a jugar con otros niños, Sango y Aome se pusieron a charlar de trivialidades y especulando sobre lo que sus esposos estarían hablando en dicha reunión, hasta que una voz atractivamente grave irrumpió en la amena conversación de las señoras.

**-¿Me permites esta pieza… –** Guardó breve silencio el personaje en incógnita **–señorita Aome?-**

La mencionada giró en dirección de la voz. Sus oídos no lo reconoció, pero sus ojos se encargaron de comprobar el vago recuerdo en su mente, el rostro de alguien infantil. ¡No era posible! No podía tratarse de él…de él… ¡de él!

**-¿Ban…Bankotsu?-** titubeó en interrogante la pelinegra. Frente suyo, ahora se encontraba un atractivo hombre de lácida y oscura melena de ojos pardos de profundo y enigmático mirar. La última vez que se vieron, fué hace diez años.

**-¿Quién más?-** Miró de pies a cabeza a la joven **-me costó reconocerte. ¡Vaya…sí que has cambiado!- **

**-Y no soy la única-** seguía Aome sin poder creérselo. Seguía igual de hermoso tal cual en su infancia. Sólo que ahora, con rasgos más acentuados y maduros.

**-Soy Bankotsu. Amigo de la infancia de Aome. -** Con mucho respeto y caballerosidad, él mismo se presentó a Sango al ver que su estimada amiga había quedado literalmente muda. **-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?-**

**-Con Sango-** se presentó la pelinegra como toda una dama. Algo no le gustaba de la reacción de Aome, como tampoco del extraño mirar del caballero frente suyo. Y su sentido de incomodidad se agudizó, a las siguientes palabras de Bankotsu…

**-¿Y qué dices?-** Interrogó el pelinegro a Aome.

**-¿Eh?-** devolvió Aome aún algo aturdida por maravilloso cuadro de reencuentro infantil.

**-De bailar. ¿Me permites esta pieza?-**

**-Amm..bueno..yo…yo-** Aome empezó a mirar por los alrededores esperando la presencia de su marido. Tuvo el sentir de presentarlo primero y pedirle permiso para poder bailar con otro hombre.

**-Por lo visto, nunca has dejado de tartamudear-** dijo en carcajada Bankotsu, tomando sin permiso a Aome de la mano e instándola a seguirlo a la pista de baile. Ella se dejó llevar.

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, puesto que era conocedora del sentido posesivo de Inuyasha. Pero estaba feliz de volver a ver a alguien de gran estima como lo era Bankotsu. El pelinegro formaba parte de lo más grato de sus recuerdos infantiles…tal vez, él era lo único grato.

No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y reír. Hablaban de todo y de nada. Hablaba con él, como nunca habló con Inuyasha. Paso a paso iban, de giro en giro sonreían...se sentía como una niña de nuevo; como cuando él fué su primer profesor de baile en una tarde de visita al orfanato.

**-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-** Interrogó la pelinegra.

**-Pues…desde que murió mi padre, he andado de lugar en lugar en varios negocios. Tuve que partir porque habían embaucado la casa de mi madre y debía conseguir dinero para seguir manteniendo el status…tú sabes, toda esa porquería de las apariencias-** respondió al tiempo que dirigía el baile.

**-Nunca más te volví a ver en el orfanato. Aún recuerdo que todas las tardes yo te esperaba en la puerta para que me leyeras uno de tus libros-** sonrió esta vez con nostalgia la chica.

Lamentó verla triste en ese momento; Pero aún así lucía hermosa. Aome había significado mucho para él en su pasado. Fué su primera mejor amiga y también su primera pareja de baile. El conteo de un, dos, tres, en ese entonces lo estaba practicando con ella porque había visto a sus padres bailar y también porque escuchó a Rencotsu, su hermano mayor, decir que ningún hombre podía hacerse llamar caballero, si no sabía guiar a una dama en la danza. Entonces, se pegó a la pierna de su padre para que lo llevaran al orfanato porque tenía algo urgente por aprender…tenía que aprender a bailar… ¡y qué mejor que con tu amiga! ¿No?

El pelinegro detestó la nostalgia de los recuerdos. Pronto lo abandonó y se dedicó en detallar las facciones de su amiga**. –También extrañé nuestras tardes de lectura-** le respondió al fin después de un rato de silencio.

…&&&…

**-¡Las cifras de desapariciones son un escándalo!-** Decían y murmuraban todos al tiempo.

Inuyasha guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre lo que debía hacer. Luego concluyó **-las desapariciones en sí, son todo un escándalo-** dijo finalmente el amo después de dos tortuosas horas de reunión. Dos horas perdidas sin su esposa. **-La región vecina está pidiendo nuestra ayuda, y no le será negada. Abran la respectiva investigación ahora mismo. Los costos correrán por mi cuenta y manténganme informado al respecto. La reunión ha concluido- **determinó finalmente. Sin esperar a más preguntas, dejó a cargo a Totosai para que tomara nota sobre cualquier inquietud que los caballeros tuvieran y que él gustosamente las respondería tan pronto las leyera.

Su pensamiento estaba vagando por la terrible situación de los desaparecidos, cuando su olfato presenció la fragancia de alguien más acompañando a su mujer. Automáticamente sus celos y su posesión se activaron, pero al sospechar y confirmar con sus propios ojos el osado que tomaba a Aome de la cintura dirigiéndole un baile, su sentido homicida por primera vez en su vida salió a flote en pro de una mujer; Su mujer.

Miroku estaba atrás del albino desperdiciando palabras que los oídos del amo no captaban, porque sus cinco sentidos se enfocaron en una solo persona. No había otro universo que no fuera Aome en la sala bailando con un hombre que no fuera él. Por cortesía y por su status, se obligó a calmarse y fingir disimulo, pero la mirada ambarina no pudo obedecer al dueño.

**-Es increíble lo que los años han hecho con nosotros. ¡ Estás hermosa! Jajaja…Y ya no tengo que contar los pasos…y tampoco pisas mis pies-** sonrió a su amiga.

**-Jejejeje…no…-** respondió Aome con timidez, recordando las extenuantes clases particulares de baile con su esposo. En ese entonces, odió desperdiciar dos horas diarias contando un, dos, tres, pero lo agradeció enormemente porque así no pisaba a su estimado amigo y de paso, se había llevado, sin proponérselo, la admiración de todos los invitados.

**-Es porque alguien le ha dirigido y enseñado todo este tiempo- **se escuchó una tercera voz. El tono era seco, dominante y calculador. Aome lo reconoció y con el corazón cuya intención era escaparse y hacerse escupir por su propia garganta, giró a mirar a su marido. El ameno ambiente de amistad y el recordatorio de una ingrata niñez llegaron al final. El pelinegro de Bankotsu también viró a la misma dirección.

**-¿In…Inuyasha?- **Titubeó. No sabiendo qué más hacer, prosiguió con el temor jamás experimentado **-te presento…a…a-**

**-Bankotsu Uchiha-** se adelantó Inuyasha tajante agregando amenaza a su tono de voz.

**-Oh, señor Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho-** contestó Bankotsu con pamplina actitud **–hacía mucho que no nos vemos. Fué desde…desde….desde…-**

**-Desde que pretendías invadir la frontera de mis tierras de Sengoku alegando que quinientas hectáreas te correspondían como una herencia familiar de tu padre. Una herencia que de hecho, hacía más de veinte años él me vendió para poder conservar el título de nobleza y conservar el honor de tu familia. Y Ocho meses después, pretendías intervenir con una de mis esposas-.**

**-Se…. ¿se conocen?-** intervino Aome.

**-Por supuesto que nos conocemos-** respondió Bankotsu fingiendo excesiva e inmutable tranquilidad **-por error vine a reclamar una herencia de cuya venta no estaba enterado y el señor Taisho me despachó de la manera más ruin porque estaba en la víspera de su un décimo matrimonio. ¿Sabes señor taisho? Lamenté mucho la muerte de la señorita Katrina. En vano apresuraste la celebración de la boda, cuando tu nueva esposa no duró más de tres días viva-** se acomodó el chaleco y peinó su cabello, mostrando la desbordada confianza que se tenía así mismo.

**-El único interés que tenías en Katrina, era sobre su fortuna y el reestablecimiento de tu clan y tus nobles títulos si llegabas a contraer nupcias con ella- **

**-¡Oh por favor! ¿Vas a decirme que Katrina te interesaba? Al menos mis intenciones eran nobles y ella estaría viva si me hubiera elegido-**

**-¡Mis intenciones también eran nobles! Pero igual, no puedo esperar que un desheredado entienda sobre honores de caballeros-**

**-¿Oh sí? Pues tus honores han llevado a la tumba a… ¿cuántas esposas? ¿Treinta?-**

**-En realidad sólo diez y nueve-** aclaró Aome al sentirse ignorada. ¡Por Dios! Si iban a pelear por una mujer, que fuera por ella ¡ELLA! Y no por una difunta desconocida literalmente esquelética.

**-Aome, no es asunto tuyo-** demandó Inuyasha. Con ella tendría que hablar después y a solas.

**-Oh, diez y nueve esposas. Supongo que eso hace menos terrorífico el caso, cuando se trata del amo de Sengoku ¿no? Igual, ya empiezo a sentir pena por la futura víctima quien ose casarse contigo. Jajajajajaja, siempre se ha tenido que celebrar un funeral adelantado por cada uno de tus casamientos jajajajajaja-**

**-Cuida tus palabras-**

**-O si no, ¿qué me harás?-**

**-Nada. No haré nada. No vales mi tiempo ni mi rencor-**

**-¡Qué cortés!-** respondió el pelinegro al amo de forma sarcástica. Luego se dirigió a su amiga de la infancia **–Aome, ¿cómo es que conoces a este patán? Pues la presencia de él sobra ¿no te parece?-**

**-Este patán, es su marido-** se adelantó en responder Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, la respiración pareció faltarle y sus oídos pretendieron traicionarle. ¿Su esposa? Bankotsu, sin poder creerlo, dirigió sus ojos oscuros a Inuyasha y luego a Aome buscando la confirmación **-¿Es…esposo? ¿Eso es cierto Aome?- **

La chica solo asintió cabeza tímidamente. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos le fué imposible hablar. Vio el frío mirar de su esposo para con ella, vio el titubeo de su amigo de la infancia para retirarse y vio, el cúmulo de gente que se cernía alrededor de ellos para saber el chisme fresco con pésimo disimulo. Quería que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, y se los tragara a todos ellos junto a su marido y Bankotsu; luego ella se encargaría de correr y esconderse (o lanzarse) bajo el primer puente que se encontrara.

**-Entonces…sobreviviste a la prueba de fuego-** seguía Bankotsu atónito con la nueva noticia.

**-Creo, que el que sobra aquí es otro-** masculló Inuyasha finalmente. Por Dios que ese pelele no se merecía siquiera un puño de su propia mano huanyou.

**-Llegó el momento de retirarme Aome…digo, señora Taisho-** Y con un gesto sincero de leve inclinación, besó la mano de su amiga. El pelinegro inclinó también cabeza hacia al amo de Sengoku; se puso su sombrero y partió a la salida sin esperar más palabras de nadie.

Toda alegría que había sentido durante la fiesta, se opacó con la partida y el triste adiós de su único amigo. Atesoró cada recuerdo que de él tenía, como también atesoró la tibieza de sus labios en su pequeña mano.

Impávido se quedó en su lugar observando cómo el pelinegro se retiraba. Por poco perdía la cordura cuando él osó besar la mano de su mujer. Se giró a mirar a Aome y con una orden seca y exigente dijo **–vamos-** y salió del recinto esperando que ella le siguiera a sus espaldas.

**-¿No esperamos a Miroku y a Sango? Recuerda que Shipo también vino con nosotros-** Interrogó la joven mirando hacia atrás tratando de seguir las zancadas de su esposo.

**-Ellos sabrán cómo llegar-** continuó caminando hacia el coche e inmediatamente se subió en él.

**-pe…pero-**

**-Dije, vamos ¡ahora!-** La orden más que clara, le había sonado a amenaza próxima a cumplirse. Aome no titubeó más y se subió al coche con cierto temor.

..&&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

Feliz año a todos mis lectores. Que Dios los bendiga y conceda las peticiones de sus corazones (siempre y cuando no se trate de trago, droga, rumaba extrema, lujuria ilícita, vagancia y vida fácil ejejeje ) Y ahora, sí a lo que vinimos...Pero antes, quiero ofrecer disculpas si el capítulo de hoy es corto...para la próxima, prometo uno más larguito jejej...ahora sí los dejo...

**IX**

La trayectoria hacia el castillo, para la joven esposa había resultado tortuosamente silenciosa. De reojo vio a su esposo y notó que éste estaba mirando fijamente la ventana. Y se preguntó, qué rayos estaría pensando.

Debía tranquilizarse antes de hablar con Aome. Para nada le había gustado encontrarse con Bankotsu en la fiesta, mucho menos el verlo bailar con su adoración, su mujer. Trató de ignorarla en todo el camino para no cometer el grave error de desquitarse con ella. Llegó al castillo y con mucho enfado bajó del coche sin esperarla.

Se había encerrado en la biblioteca y Trató de calmarse. En vez de sangre en las venas, sentía que le recorría mil demonios en ella, buscando tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Esperó una hora aproximadamente y luego se dirigió con fría tranquilidad a la alcoba principal; pues su nariz le indicaba que ella estaba allí.

De un momento a otro, el ameno ambiente se había tensado entre ellos. Ella estaba quitándose los pendientes, cuando el abrupto entrar de su esposo la sobresaltó.

**-¡No me asustes!-** exclamó enfadada la mujer.

**-No era mi intención-** fingió disculparse Inuyasha **-¿por qué estabas bailando con él?-** así es; el amo de Sengoku siempre iba al grano en todo asunto.

**-¿Con Bankotsu?-** preguntó Aome desde su taburete.

**-Bankotsu-** Inuyasha vaciló dos pasos y se dirigió a ella para descargar su pesada mano en los pequeños hombros **-¿ahora te diriges a él con tanta confianza?- **Generalmente, en esa época, se dirigían a las personas haciendo uso del apellido, acompañado con un: Señor, conde, madame, señorita.

**-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-** instigó inocente la muchacha.

**-¿Por qué te refieres a él con tanta confianza? ¿LO CONOCES DE ANTES?-** En el último interrogante, el amo elevó la voz más allá de lo premeditado.

Algo asustada por el volumen de la pregunta, la chica sólo atinó decir **–es mi amigo de la infancia-** al tiempo que esquivaba la grande mano sobre su hombro.

La vio distanciarse de él como presa que esquivaba a su depredador. Aquella actitud miedosa en su esposa para nada le había gustado.

**-Cuando éramos niños, el padre de Bankotsu era quien donaba la caridad al orfanato-** pese a morirse de los nervios, la pelinegra continuó el relato **-Bankotsu me leía libros y pasábamos el tiempo jugando juntos cuando él iba con su padre. Luego tuvo que irse porque el señor Uchiha se murió y un tío tomó custodia de él y su hermano-**

**-Amigo de la infancia, ya veo…-** dijo para sí el amo. La aparente calma estaba a punto de embargarlo, Hasta que vio a su esposa acariciar el dorso de su mano con mucha ternura y un brillo especial que le acompañaba. Volvieron a él los celos, cuando se percató, que precisamente, ésa había sido la mano besada por Bankotsu. Luego, su sentido olfativo, le reveló que a su esposa le rodeaba un olor ajeno y no se trataba de él…en ese instante ¡cuánto la repudió! **-desvístete-** le ordenó con rabia.

**-¿Qué?- **La chica no era conocedora de la rabia de su marido.

**-Que te desvistas ¡POR DIOS DEJA DE ACARICIAR ESA MALDITA MANO!-** empujó un taburete cercano a él.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me pides desvestirme? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi mano en esto?-**

**-¡PORQUE HUELES A ÉL!-** Le gritó aleteando las manos con exageración** -desvístete-** reiteró la orden.

Aome se apretó el vestido en un intento de proteger su cuerpo de la desnudez **–empiezas a asustarme-**

**-Entonces… desvístete-** fingió calma. Pero el titubeo de su esposa le exasperó y él mismo terminó por lanzarse hacia ella.

**-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡NOOOO!-** Aome trató de defenderse de la embestida de su marido, quien había empezado a arrancarle la tela de su hermoso vestido. Le manoteó y lanzó patadas, pero en un rápido movimiento, su pequeño cuerpo quedó una vez más atrapado bajo el enorme ser de su esposo.

Con afanosa ira, sus garras fué despedazando el vestido que con ahínco mandó hacer para que la ama luciera en esa noche. De hecho, Aome se veía hermosa, un ángel resplandeciente. Pero el maldito olor que le rodeaba opacó toda belleza que emergiera de su mujer. Ni una cachetada por parte de ella llegó a su rostro, puesto que cualquier intento de golpe lo esquivó con destreza. Arrancó los últimos pliegues de tela dejándola únicamente con una enagua blanca y semitransparente que cubría desde los joviales pechos femeninos hasta las rodillas. Inuyasha se levantó y tomó a su esposa en brazos para llevarla a otro salón.

**-¡AAHHhh! ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAMEEEE!-** pataleaba en el aire Aome temiendo lo peor.

Pasó por alto los reclamos y pese al brusco movimiento de su esposa en un intento de golpearle para liberarse, el albino nunca perdió la firmeza de sus pasos como tampoco el equilibrio. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de baño para depositar a su esposa en la tina.

Más que desconcertada, estaba confundida por el extraño proceder de su marido. Y cuán grande fué su enojo cuando sintió el frío del agua invadir su tibia piel **-¡ESTÁ FRÍA!-**

No le respondió. Tomó cubetazas de agua para derramarla en su esposa haciendo la increíble tarea de no dejarla escapar aún cuando ya había empezado a enjabonarla. Poco le importó a Inuyasha empapar su lustroso traje de gala. Tómó la mano que había sido besada por Bankotsu y la restregó con el estropajo hasta el cansancio. Cuando Aome empezó a quejarse de la piel irritada, el albino dejó en paz a la pobre mano y prosiguió a enjabonar otras partes del cuerpo de su mujer. La hizo aguantar frío un buen rato. Luego de quedar satisfecho con el resultado de hacer desaparecer el olor del intruso en su mujer, rasgó la enagua que la protegía de la desnudez y depositó sobre la chica un toallón grueso y limpio.

Estaba tiritando y tan concentrada en el sufrimiento por el frío, que no se dio cuenta de cuándo su marido le arrancó el último pedazo de tela y puso otro encima suyo. Luego sintió que era elevada nuevamente en los brazos de él corriendo en dirección hacia la habitación.

Inuyasha pudo dejarla en la cama, pero en cambio, la sentó en sus propias piernas. Tomó otro toallón de por allí y se dedicó a secarle el cabello. Esta vez estaba más tranquilo, es más, disfrutaba la tarea de secar a su esposa. El rastro de Bankotsu había desaparecido para deleite suyo. Ahora, tenía que hacer algo para que el olor suyo envolviera el aura y cuerpo de Aome…entonces la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho.

Pasó un minuto, dos minutos…ya para los diez, El albino acariciaba la espalda de su mujer sonriendo en cómplice cuando su nariz se percató que efectivamente, su olor huanyou habitaba en la piel de su esposa una vez más. No había mejor perfume que la mezcla de sus olores y no de extraños entrometidos. El goce suyo, fué que ella no puso resistencia en ningún momento.

Aome se dejó abrazar. Tenía tanto frío que no le importó que su marido la tuviera en sus piernas y la apretara contra su pecho. Estaba conciliando el sueño en los brazos de él desnuda con un simple toallón cubriéndole, cuando un interrogante se interpuso en su camino hacia el mundo de Morfeo…

**-¿Me amas? Porque yo a ti sí-**

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué responder? -**No sé-** fué lo único que se le ocurrió por decir aun recostada en el pecho de su marido. No sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Crees que algún día puedas amarme?-**

**-No sé-**

Dolido por la respuesta, tomó el mentón de su esposa y la obligó a mirarlo **-¿por qué no sabes?-** Suplicó explicación. El amo tenía la mirada de un niño perdido preguntando por el paradero de su mamá.

**-Sólo sé que no sé**- dijo la dueña de la mirada chocolate.

**-Entonces, déjame amarte por los dos-** y besó los labios de ella.

No le correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo esquivó. Al sentir los labios de su esposo bajando por su cuello, Aome recordó asustarse y se levantó abruptamente de sus piernas **-¡no!-** le dijo pegándose a la pared.

Defraudado porque no pudo continuar con la línea de besos en la piel de su esposa, se quedó sentado en la cama y agachó la cabeza con nostalgia **-¿por qué me rechazas? ¿Te gusto al menos un poco?-**

**-No me siento cómoda cuando me besas así-** respondió aún pegada a la pared **–tampoco cuando me tocas-.**

**-¿Cómoda? Acaso, ¿qué tipos de besos te gustan?-**

**-Como el que me dio en la mano Bankot…-** Aome tapó su boca al darse cuenta que las cosas se complicarían con lo que acababa de decir.

**-Bankotsu-** repitió monótono. Se quedó tieso una milésima fracción de segundo, y en dos zancadas llegó hasta la pared arrinconándola **– ¿te gustan los besos de Bankotsu?**- tomó la mano de Aome y la besó en el mismo lugar en donde el pelinegro había puesto sus labios **-¿así te gustan?-**

**-Yo…yo no quise…-**

**-¿No quisiste decirme eso? Qué lástima que te gusten los besos de Bankotsu –**acarició el rostro de ella –**porque yo beso así**- y se lanzó hacia la piel de su mujer en un intento de besarla a la fuerza.

Aome reaccionó y como pudo, lo apartó con una violenta abofeteada **-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUES ASÍ!-**

Sobando su mejilla **-¿y cómo se supone debo de tocarte?-**

**-¡De ninguna manera! Mejor… no me toques-**

**-Estoy en mi derecho, soy tu esposo…tu dueño-**

**-Nunca te pedí por esposo y nunca me preguntaste si yo quería serlo-** le escupió la cruda verdad -**me repugnas-** completó. Aome sabía que sus palabras le herían más que sus abofeteadas y cualquier otro golpe.

Había desviado su mirada ambarina hacia el piso. No supo cómo defenderse ante ello, pero la rabia le carcomía y exigió **–ámame-**

**-No puedo; y no sé cómo se hace eso-**

**-Puedes empezar por esto-** y los labios masculinos se lanzó otra vez a la piel de su esposa.

Al principio la sintió retorcerse y patalear. En cuanto más violenta era la resistencia, más fuerte aseguraba su mano sobre el cuerpo de ella. Le besó el cuello, le acarició la espalda y terminó por recostarla en el piso quedando él sobre la chica para continuarla besando por el abdomen y vientre.

Entre el forcejeo, la resistencia de Aome fué menguando a cada beso en su piel hasta que quedó inhabilitada para presentar defensa a las caricias no pedidas de su cónyuge. Y transcurrió algo inesperado…empezaba a gustarle. Primero bajó la guardia quedando completamente quieta a la expectativa de cualquier roce…y cada roce le deleitó…y el deleite la llevó a abrazarlo por la espalda y demandar más y más. La inocente esposa hizo algo que jamás en su vida había hecho: se posicionó de los labios de un hombre, de los labios su marido y con su propia lengua, pretendió saborear al huanyou.

Con vehemencia sus besos eran correspondidos. Por primera vez su esposa se deleitaba en sobremanera. Se sorprendió cuando ella intentaba arrancarle su ropa …jajaja…qué lástima que ella no tuviera garras para hacerlo. Ya oliendo la excitación de ella a flor de piel esperando ser atendida, el albino detuvo sus caricias y le susurró al oído **–perdón. Se me había olvidado que no te gustaban mis besos ni mi manera de tocarte-** quitó las manos de su esposa de su traje y se levantó para desaparecer por la puerta con la sonrisa más cínica que en su vida le había dedicado a alguien.

Caminó por los pasillos sintiéndose todo un hombre, macho entre los machos, al saber que era motivo de excitación a su mujer. ¡Ja! Después de todo, él no le era tan indiferente para ella. Con malsana diversión la había dejado iniciada. Le dio a Aome de su propia medicina. La medicina del rechazo.

**-¿Qué…? ¡Wou! Pe…pero… ¡Wou!-** Aome se desplomó en el piso sin explicarse el por qué quería desvestir a Inuyasha. Tampoco supo por qué se sintió defraudada, insatisfecha. No sabía qué rayos era, pero sintió que una urgente necesidad no fué suplida ¿por qué rayos el idiota de su marido no terminó con lo que había iniciado? Luego por instinto necesitó de un poco de agua fría para calmarse.

..&&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

..&&&…

En los siguientes días, Inuyasha no determinó a Aome para nada. Ya concluida las clases de lectura y escritura, la pelinegra se defendía sola en la biblioteca y se encerraba por horas y horas a leer cuanto libro llamara su atención.

Había un libro en especial que Aome nunca leyó siquiera la portada. El mismo que su esposo le había regalado y que dejó guardado en el cajón de la mesa de noche para leerlo algún día a los oídos del albino. Era una promesa silenciosa que la chica quería cumplirle a él. Pero la conversación entre ellos se esfumó y todo ambiente de confianza también. Ahora Inuyasha permanecía ocupado en la sala de despacho o en los establos hablando con Miroku y otros compradores sobre delicados asuntos de una desaparecida población.

Aome ya no se sentía satisfecha con la compañía de Sango, las gemelas y Shipo. Y fué cuando descubrió que extrañaba la presencia de Inuyasha. Se había acostumbrado al calor de él en su cama. Esa adicción empezó a desarrollarla en las clases del alfabeto de las cuales su marido se personalizó por tres meses. Aburrida, inventó una excusa de querer pasear por el bosque para leer, abandonó el juego con sus amigos y a Sango.

Sabía dónde encontrarlo y fué en su búsqueda. Aome apresuró sus pasos con sumo cuidado para no derramar la limonada de la refractaria que en sus manos llevaba. Y allí estaba. Empapado de sudor bajando los bloques de paja para sus bestias. La camisilla blanca ahora lucía transparente. Su cabello largo y pulcramente recogido con una coleta, le hacía ver aún más atractivo con uno que otro mechón escapándose para adornar su rostro ¿quién creería que él tiene cien años? Lo observó con embeleso.

Conociendo la presencia de su esposa, no hizo el ademán de darse cuenta de ello. Al sentirse observado, siguió haciendo gala de su fuerza y de su cuerpo varonil. Luego quiso hacerle una broma al respecto **-¿disfrutas del paisaje?-**

**-Sí… ¡NO! Digo… hola…jejeje- **por poco y derrama la limonada en el pajar.

Inuyasha sonrió. Después de tantos días de evitarla, sonrió en esta ocasión, pareciéndole tierno que ella suspirara porque lo viera **-¿es para mí o para la paja?-** Señaló el contenido de la refractaria que empezaba a regarse sobre el piso.

**-¿Eh?-** Por estarlo mirando, no sabía a lo que se refería.

**-La limonada- **

**-¡Oh sí! Kaede la envía para ti-** mintió. No sabía por qué, pero mintió.

**-Entonces dame un poco-** pidió con sonrisa, siendo conocedor de la infantil mentira. Pero su buen humor desapareció como por arte de magia, cuando la fina nariz advirtió visitas inesperadas.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó Aome, sospechando que Inuyasha había percibido algo que ella no.

**-Nada. Sólo son visitas-** no recibiendo la bebida, se retiró del establo a la puerta principal de su castillo para esperar a los metiches quienes arruinaban el ambiente con su mujer. Y él que tenía planeado besarle en ese instante.

…&&&….

**-Los informes indican que de los desaparecidos no hay rastros. Se los tragan la tierra- ** dijo Totosai leyendo unos documentos mientras que el amo seguía quieto mirando a alguien.

**-¿Qué opinas señor Bankotsu?-** habló el albino. No entendía por qué él tenía que estar allí. Tuvo que sacarlo de su concentración, puesto que era a su mujer a quien no dejaba de mirar desde la ventana el energúmeno.

**-Enigmática-** respondió el pelinegro.

**-¿Enigmática la situación, o enigmática mi mujer?- **

**-Ambas- **

La sorna respuesta sacó de casillas al celoso marido. Bankotsu sólo volteó para mirar y deleitarse en el tipo de mirada frívola que le estaría dedicando el amo de Sengoku, pero con lo que no contaba, era encontrarse con la garra del mismo en su propia garganta para luego quedar colgado en el marco de la ventana.

**-¿Quieres que te recuerde tu lugar? Pues lo haré: Estar lejos de mi mujer-** masculló Inuyasha sujetando sin mucho esfuerzo con un solo brazo al pelinegro ahorcándolo, al tiempo que este colgaba desde el quinto piso del palacio. La rabia lo había enceguecido y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, pero un destello de raciocinio alumbró la cordura del endemoniado amo.

Los presentes caballeros estaban estupefactos a la expectativa de lo que iba a acontecer: Si el amo soltaba a Bankotsu para dejarlo caer, o si lo entraría a la seguridad del castillo. A fin de cuentas, nadie, absolutamente nadie por cobardía, podía hacer algo al respecto como opinar ni mucho menos intervenir para evitar atroz momento. Solo una voz, tuvo la valentía para hacerle frente al albino.

**-¡Inuyasha por favor suéltalo!-** Se apresuró Miroku (cosa que no hizo la otra partida de inútiles) tan pronto había entrado al encuentro de la reunión; pues se le había hecho tarde por estar inspeccionando unos terrenos por las laderas.

El forcejeo (aunque inútil porque Inuyasha difícilmente era superado en fuerza por algún otro habitante de la tierra) que empleó Miroku en el brazo de su amigo para hacer aflojar el agarre, pareció haber hecho entrar en razón al temperamental amo e instantes después de unos titubeos, el albino de mala gana entró al susodicho tirándolo al piso.

**-La reunión ha culminado caballeros- ** Inuyasha dio como orden final encaminándose a la puerta.

El mutismo reinaba los pasos de los hombres hacia la salida. El apresurado caminar de alguien subiendo los escalones del castillo, llamó la atención de todos, y se encontraron con la joven ama.

**-¿Qué sucedió?- **Preguntó Aome después de presenciar desde el jardín a su amigo colgar del brazo de Inuyasha en una ventana **–Banktosu, ¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste?- **Se acercó al pelinegro más de lo permitido por su marido.

**-Él está en perfectas condiciones; ahora vuelve a tu lugar-** apareció Inuyasha a las espaldas de su mujer.

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Todo se trató de un mal entendido**- tranquilizaba Bankotsu con una sonrisa a la muchacha sujetándola de las manos.

**-¿Lo ves? Él mismo lo confirma-** apartaba Inuyasha a su esposa de Bankotsu al tiempo que exigía entre refunfuños que el imbécil soltara las manos de ella **-ahora vuelve a tu lugar y ustedes caballeros, ya conocen la salida-**

**-¿Por qué lanzaste a bankotsu por la ventana?-** Aome se separó de su marido y volvió al lado del pelinegro.

**-Nunca lo lancé-** farfulló Inuyasha con rabia reprimida. Para nada le gustaba que Aome estuviera tan cerca de Bankotsu.

**-No; pero estuvo a punto-** rezongó Bankotsu.

**-¡Tú cállate!-** El intento de mandar a rodar a Bankotsu por las escaleras fué fallido, gracias a la intervención de su mujer quien se interpuso en medio de ellos.

**-Te calmas**- Le ¿ordenó a su marido la pelinegra? ¡Ups! Creo que sí. Al parecer, éste perro encontró a su dueña.

Los demás caballeros, con mucho sigilo y fingiendo que no veían ni escuchaban nada, se deslizaron como babosas de pantano, por los lados del trío de conflictivos. Segundos después, de las pisadas de los mismos hombres no quedó ni el rastro en el castillo.

**-Tranquila Aome. Estoy bien-.** Banktosu otra vez tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas para celos del amo. Y para promover el instinto homicida de éste, completó **–a la bestia de tu marido le faltó peso en las pelotas para hacerlo- **

**-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!-** Gritó Inuyasha al intruso.

**-¡NO LE GRITES ASÍ INUYASHA!-** Gritó Aome…y de aquí en adelante, lo demás será historia.

**-¡NO ME GRITES AOME!-**

**-¡TÚ TAMPOCO ME GRITES!-**

**-¿Quieren dejar de gritar los dos?-** Opinó Bankotsu.

**-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-** Le respondieron los esposos.

**-¿Por qué siempre defiendes a otros antes de darme la razón en algo?-** Le reclamó el amo a su esposa.

**-Porque tus razones son erradas- ** Respondió Aome. Si antes de aprender a leer, ella le llevaba la contraria sin argumento aparente, ahora que devoraba incansables libros de filosofía, le sería aún peor sobrellevar a su mujer.

**-¿En qué son erradas?-**

**-Quieres que todo se haga a tu voluntad y no das la oportunidad de saber y escuchar la opinión de otros-**

**-Yo sé escuchar. Dime lo que quieres, te escucho-**

**-¿Cualquier cosa?-**

**-Escucho cualquier cosa- **

**-Entonces, quiero que Bankotsu se quede-**

**-Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar nada sobre Bankotsu-**

**- ¿Ves? No sabes escuchar, no eres más que un…mentiroso-**

**-No soy mentiroso-**

**-Sí lo eres-**

**-No lo soy-**

**-Que sí-**

**-Que no-**

**-Mmmhmmm…qué aburrido…mejor me voy. Hasta pronto señores-** y con la breve despedida, Bankotsu dirigió sus pasos a la salida del castillo.

**-Y dices que sabes escuchar ¡Cómo no!-**

**-Lo que me pides es inaudito-**

**-Todo lo que te pido, para ti es inaudito-**

**-Ahora ¿quién es la mentirosa? Lo único, ¡único! inaudito aquí es: Bankotsu-**

Aome guardó breve silencio y luego volvió a hablar **-Quiero pasear por el pueblo toda una tarde yo sola-**

**-Inaudito-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque te me vuelas- **

No queriendo alargar más la discusión, con la certeza, posesión y rebeldía de la cuál la joven ama jamás creyó capaz en ella, determinó **–inaudito o no inaudito, Bankotsu se queda porque se queda-** luego giró hacia donde se supone había dejado a su amigo **–Bankotsu, te voy a buscar una… ¿eh? ¿Bankotsu?-** lo buscó con la mirada por todos lados.

**-Ja…já…Banktosu se fué…jejeje… Bankotsu se fué…lerolerolero Bankotsu se fué-** le rechiflaba Inuyasha a su mujer señalándola. Está bien querido lector, reconozco que aquello era muy infantil tratándose de alguien de cien años de edad.

Pareciéndole tontamente párvula la actitud de su marido, Aome se enderezó, tomó aire y caminó como toda una dama hasta el segundo piso. No por ello Inuyasha menguó sus rechifles y algarabías. Luego la pelinegra giró sobre sus talones desde allí mismo para dirigirse en supuesta elegancia hacia el albino **–ve y mejor te peinas ese mechero piojoso de pacotilla- ** salió corriendo como ratoncito a cualquier habitación de la siguiente planta.

**-¡Hey! … yo no tengo piojos… ¡APUESTO A QUE TÚ SÍ!-**

…&&&&….

Refunfuñando sobre un ingrato amigo quien salió sin siquiera despedirse, se enroscó en sus propias piernas. Ya después de criticar al pobre pelinegro hasta el cansancio, se dedicó a maldecir a un albino metiche, celoso y posesivo quien debería hacer la obra de caridad de donar su larga cabellera a un calvo que lo necesitara. Ahora Aome estaba encerrada en una habitación, que además de extraña, no era la suya. ¿Por qué el maldito castillo tenía que ser tan grande? ¿Habrase visto que un amo se perdiera en su propia casa? Los finos golpeteos en su puerta las sacaron de la meditación nada saludable y con un **–pase-** casi inaudible por la voz femenina, Aome pudo apreciar al dueño del llamado **- ¿Cómo me encontraste Sura?-**

**-Pues…- **el amo le había indicado con exactitud en qué habitación estaba su mujer, pero por órdenes de Inuyasha, Sura no podía decirle la verdad** -estuve como dos horas buscándote y luego llegué a ésta habitación…y… ¡Aquí estás! Esto…tengo un mensaje para tí-** Se apresuró en informar la sirvienta para evitar más interrogantes.

**- ¿Mensaje? ¿De quién?-**

**-Del señor Bankotsu. Él envía esta nota para ti y me pidió explícitamente sólo entregarla en tus manos tan pronto terminara la reunión y todos salieran. También me pidió que no se enterara tu esposo-** tendió Sura la nota a su ama. Aome la tomó y su sirvienta, con leve inclinación desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

No vaciló para abrir la nota y saber su contenido que decía:

**_-Querida Aome. Perdóname si me refiero con mucha confianza a su persona, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo llamarte Señora Taisho; pues para empezar, es de saberse que el apellido no forma parte de mi estima. Pedí a la sirvienta no permitir que el amo se enterara de esta nota para evitarte futuros problemas con él. _**

**_Si estás leyendo esto, quiero pedir una oportunidad para hablar contigo a solas puesto que no hemos culminado con una conversación debido a la ingrata intervención de tu marido. Estaré hospedado en Hakaku, una humilde pero acogedora posada que sé por tu sencillez, no te importará. Si hago la petición de verte una vez más, os aseguro que mis intenciones no son otras que charlar contigo y recordaros viejos tiempos de nuestra infancia para retomar la entrañable amistad que gozábamos entonces. He de confesarte que desde mi partida a temprana edad, siempre te he llevado en mi corazón y tuve serias tentaciones de formar parte de tu lista de futuro pretendiente. Has de reírte de ello, ¿no? Cosas de niños, tú sabes. _**

**_Sé que tienes esposo, y créeme, entiendo tu difícil posición de acceder a mi petición sin que él te vigile, pero os reitero una vez más, mis intenciones no son para cuestiones indecorosas; Me une a ti, el cálido sentir de los recuerdos de nuestras tardes de lecturas en el orfanato. Fuiste, eres y espero, sigas siendo mi mejor amiga con o sin marido. _**

**_Si decides verme, te estaré esperando mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la posada. Si no llegas, me obligaré a entender tu posición y partiré para no molestarte más._**

**_Con cariño, _**

**_Bankotsu.-_**

Aome no tuvo tiempo de bajar la nota ni mucho menos suspirar por su amigo, cuando el pedazo de papel fué arrebatado de sus propias manos por el albino.

**-¡Devuélvemelo!-**

El amo no hizo caso a su mujer, y atrevidamente leyó la nota aún antes de que ella alcanzara a acercársele. Luego, con rabia arrugó el pedazo de escrito y enfrentó a la pelinegra con una seca mirada **-¿y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Pensabas ir?-**

**-Aun no lo había decidido cuando me arrebataste la nota. ¿Por qué la arrugas? ¡Es mía!-**

**-¿Debo recordarte tu posición?-**

**-La cual es… ¿?-**

**-¡A mi lado!-**

Aome no tembló cuando su esposo por poco le gritó. Se atrevió a desafiarlo con la mirada y ni un solo paso dio, cuando el albino pretendía salir por la puerta dando por terminada la discusión creyendo tener la última palabra.

**-Él es mi amigo-** Le dijo arrastrando las palabras reclamándole.

**-Tu amigo no me agrada. Tiene un extraño olor que me molesta-** Le respondió dándole la espalda.

**-A ti no te agrada ningún olor que esté rodeándome cerca a menos que se trate del tuyo- **

**-El de él es diferente-**

**-¿Por qué? Admítelo. No te agrada Bankotsu porque el estima que nos tenemos es más profunda que nuestra relación matrimonial –**

Le habían aplicado sal en la herida. El albino no quiso responderle como merecía la insensata actitud de su esposa, pero entonces, se limitó a ordenar** –¡no vas, punto!- **

La respiración de ella se había precipitado de la pura rabia e indignación. Nunca en su vida creyó guardar tanto rencor y odio hacia alguien en especial. Se le había olvidado que en algún momento, por muy efímero, deseó los besos y la piel del albino. Pero ahora, sólo podía ver a un egocéntrico y manipulador amo quien se empeñaba en complicarle la existencia. La única palabra que pudo salir de su boca fué **-oblígame-.**

Y al amo de Sengoku, no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar el desafío…

…&&&&….

Había mandado a sellar las ventanas y portones más próximos. Inuyasha inventó la excusa a sus amigos de quererles dar vacaciones para que se relajaran, y los envió a una cabaña de verano a dos horas de su castillo. Le había negado a Aome el privilegio de compañía y libertad aún dentro de la residencia. ¿Objetivo? Disciplinarla. Debía disciplinarla y doblegar su orgullo.

La vio pasear de arriba abajo por los corredores buscando entretenerse con los antiguos retratos de su generación. La vio jugar con el tenedor en la cena vacilando tomar su sopa. La vio suspirar junto a la ventana suponiendo que anhelaba pasear en el bosque. Y también la vio romper cada uno de los hermosos vestidos que él envió a confeccionarle para levantarle el ánimo. Aome ya no le dirigía la palabra, es más, ni siquiera lo miraba.

Inuyasha tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo de hablarle, puesto que aún estaba resentido porque ella estuvo tentada a aceptar la oferta de su amigo. Se indignó que Bankotsu osara acercársele en contra de su orden.

Llegó la noche, él se cambia su ropa y se prepara para dormir. Ella no lo determina ni por equivocación.

Medio día, hora del almuerzo y a ella le figuró empezar sola porque el albino estaba ocupado.

Él está en el establo, ella se encerraba en la biblioteca. Él escribe y revisa documentos hasta altas horas de la noche, Aome observaba con recelo y envidia a las estrellas del cielo. El albino leía en la terraza en sus horas libres, la joven prefería estar lo más lejos posible de él y se dedica a decorar floreros con las rosas que sus sirvientes le llevaban porque ella no podía salir.

Una fuerte discusión, ambos argumentaban sus puntos de vistas. Aome aleteó las manos al aire en descuerdo, Inuyasha estrelló una enorme silla contra la ventana al sentirse impotente de no poderla convencer de quién sabe qué.

Los días tranquilos se habían convertido en batallas de discusiones. Nadie quería ceder, ambos creían tener la razón.

Otra tarde de pelea, e Inuyasha rompió la décima ventana lanzando por quinta vez una mesa y Aome, se encerró en su habitación. La servidumbre no necesitaba preguntar al respecto. Ya sabían que aquello era natural después de cada discusión entre marido y mujer. Romper puertas, mesas y ventanas, ya se había vuelto una mala costumbre en la familia Taisho.

La otra noche, Aome encontró el pedazo de papel arrugado, y alisándolo con mucha ternura, releyó la nota de su estimada amigo y la apretó en su pecho queriendo sentir la calidez de su puño y letra. Inuyasha la observó, siempre la observaba y despertó su endemoniada rabia; Le arrebató el escrito y en su propia cara lo rompió en pedazos. La esposa entre gritos le dijo cuánto lo odiaba e Inuyasha…levantó la mano contra ella…pero la detuvo a tiempo antes de golpearle en la mejilla. Aome quedó estupefacta por lo que acababa de acontecer y se prometió, que ésa sería la primera, última y única vez que un hombre levantara contra ella su mano…Aome no se quedaría a esperar su libertad, ni mucho menos aprendería a amarlo. Aún después de perder de vista a su esposo, se dedicó a vociferar su odio y rencor hacia él anhelando que todo el mundo se enterara.

El albino huanyou lloró de amargura empuñando sus garras por el atroz error que estuvo a punto de cometer y deseó cortarse las manos antes de golpear a su mujer.

Rompió la puerta y abandonó la discusión. También se negó a creer el odio que su esposa le profesaba a todo pulmón incansablemente aún cuando él ya había abandonado la habitación. Se encerró en la biblioteca y con la misma rabia que lo poseía, se cortó la palma de su mano con colmillo de acero, la estimada espada. Anheló que quedara una cicatriz en ella y que nunca sanara…tal vez así, se recordaría de nunca en su vida, pero ¡NUNCA! Volverle a levantar la mano a Aome.

¿Hasta dónde habían llegado los dos?

¡Maldita su sangre huanyou! Maldita la propiedad de su estirpe de regenerar la piel en contra de la voluntad del propio dueño. Observó su mano y la vio sanar con la naturalidad con que se respiraba. Se hizo un corte más profundo; pero le dolió más, recordar ver en los ojos de su esposa las lágrimas de odio que se repetía una y otra vez como trillada canción en su cabeza. La herida volvió a sanar. Gritó desconsolado porque su piel no podía ser perforada con facilidad, y atravesó la punta del filoso metal en sus muñecas y mano. Odió cada gota de sangre que de sus venas emergía. Espeso y oscuro carmesí que no le asustaba perder sobre la costosa alfombra de su despacho.

Dos días más y pronto sería luna nueva y el amo ya sentía sus agudos sentidos desfallecer. Aprovechó ese tiempo para repetir el proceso de cortar la palma de su mano para que así, al menos quedara una cicatriz que le durara una sola noche en lugar de unos minutos…funcionó. Ahora tenía que cubrir su herida para que nadie se escandalizara.

Cenaban de nuevo. Un día más, un día menos, el hecho era que los esposos ya no se miraban a los ojos ni se dirigían palabras aunque fuera para discutir. Tic tac, tic tac, el reloj sonaba y la pareja no se inmutaba por el correr de las horas. Aome no tuvo deseos de determinar la venda en la palma de la mano de su marido. Motivo por el cual, nunca nació la pregunta de: ¿qué te pasó?

Era media noche y los dos reposaban cual estatuas en su respectivo lecho matrimonial. Dos extraños compartiendo un espacio. Estaba harto del mutismo de ella. Estaba harto de esperarla y no poder conseguir nada. El amo quiso ponerle fin a la disciplina de su esposa y accedió a una reconciliación besando el hombro de la pelinegra. Después la abrazó por la cintura antes de esperar aceptación suya. Y como siempre, Aome no hizo nada.

Observó con embeleso el cuello y el hombro desnudo de su mujer a contra luz de la luna. Se antojó besarla y deleitarla hasta escuchar su nombre desgarrarse en la garganta de ella. Profundizó el beso en la piel de marfil y girándola suavemente hacia él, continuó besándola hasta donde podía.

**-Perdón amor. Por favor perdóname. Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer-** le susurró al oído de ella haciendo breve pausa a los besos para luego continuar en donde había quedado.

Aome se dejó besar pero no por ello significó que lo perdonaba. Giró su mirada castaña hacia un cajón en particular de su mesita de noche. Contempló el contenido que allí aguardaba bajo llave y vislumbró en su mente, un frasco transparente que antes estaba lleno de un líquido rojizo adquirido en su última huída gracias a una arrugada anciana. Una sonrisa macabra se asomó por los labios de ella, y con malsana diversión, le correspondió el abrazo y los besos a Inuyasha. En la ausencia de sus sirvientes, había vertido el componente sobre la bebida de su marido antes de que él llegara a la cena.

Se sintió en la gloria cuando Aome le correspondió. No se lo esperaba, pero le alegraba ello. La siguió besando con apasionada dedicación, hasta que un quemón proviniendo en sus entrañas se interpuso.

**-Ah… qué…¿? uh-** dejó de besar el cuello de su mujer para quejarse del dolor y el extraño mareo que ahora lo embargaba.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** Aome fingió preocuparse.

**-No…sí….me… ¡ah! Me…duele-**

Ahora sí se preocupó de verdad. Se suponía que no debía dolerle. La misma anciana le había dicho que la bebida no iba a dañarle, solo a transformarle.

**-¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha? ¿¡INUYASHAAA!- **lo vio palidecer y caer justo a su lado. Aome se reincorporó asustada y lo giró completamente para verle el rostro con mayor claridad. Tomó la temperatura de su cuerpo y comprobó que él aún estuviera respirando. Y ante sus ojos, suscitó lo impensable; el cabello blanco fué reemplazado por los tonos negros. La mirada ambarina se volvió parda y las garras se reemplazaron por un par de manos.

La joven apreció a su marido allí tendido en la inconciencia; es más, parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Aprovechando la ocasión, se deslizó de la cama sin tomarse molestias de empacar. Tampoco tomó un caballo para cabalgar….nada quería saber de Inuyasha y nada quiso llevar del castillo excepto su vestido y capa. Enfocó sus ojos hacía el invisible horizonte… y partió una vez más hacia lo desconocido.

FIN

…..&&&&…


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que la historia dice: Fin. Entonces, no me explico tu estadía por estos rincones olvidados e inexistentes por el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento del resto de la humanidad. Mejor ve a hacer algo más productivo que desperdiciar tu vista en éstas páginas. ¿Que no te quieres ir? De acuerdo, como gustes; igual, el tiempo es tuyo.

Has de querer ahorcarme por como la protagonista rechazaba a su marido. Y anhelas quemarme vivo por cómo te jugué la pesada broma del fin, ¿no es así?

¡Perdón! Es que estaba un poco aburrido. Y ahora levanto mi mano y prometo…prometo…prometo intentar portarme bien y no hacerte sufrir más de aquí en adelante…ammm…bueno, por lo menos no tanto.

Reconozco que con macabra diversión me gocé en imaginar el sufrimiento tuyo querido lector. Y pues, te quedarás con las ganas de cometer homicidio contra mí (ya puse el aviso que en caso de mi desaparición, pueden investigar a mis lectores de ésta página) porque una historia he de continuar…

**-¡ESTÚPIDO HUECO!-** Refunfuñó a grandes voces el amo. Para luego continuar con otra lista de cosas estúpidas **–estúpida lluvia, estúpida piedra, estúpida bota, estúpida ropa, estúpida vida…-** y para cerrar con broche de oro, un pájaro defecó en su cabeza y… **-estúpida ave-** culminó decir.

Se encontraba embarrado y caminando medio descalzo. Medio porque sólo conservaba una bota sobre un pie. El otro se encontraba en calcetas y también embarrado.

Si se preguntaron cómo había llegado dicho personaje a dicha situación con dichos insultos, no se preocupen que lo haré saber en breve…

Soñaba que estaba besando la piel de su esposa. Creyendo acariciar la epidermis de ella, estiró el pico para contemplarla, pero sus labios terminaron pegando con la arrugada sábana. No diferenciando la ilusión de la realidad, siguió con los besos en el pedazo de trapo. Luego, antojándose de lamer el cuello de Aome, sacó su lengua y terminó atorándose con su propio mechero albino.

**-Arg…aaa…grrr…wuácala…-** balbuceó aún entre sueño.

Cuando al fin había despertado, no percibió el tibio cuerpo de su mujer en la cama como solía ser en las mañanas. Se sintió pesado y mareado. Se reincorporó medianamente, para luego caer y enredarse de nuevo sobre las cobijas.

**-Ao…Aome-** la llamó buscándola entre la vista borrosa. Para el segundo intento de levantarse, pudo caminar unos pasos de manera titubeante y luego cayó pesadamente al piso cuando la sábana enredó sus pies. El infalible golpe, hizo entrar al mayordomo de la casa, el señor Totosai **– Hada madrina ¿Sabes dónde está Aome?-** le preguntó al anciano confundiéndolo con un personaje fantasioso.

**-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¿Estás…bien?-** Totosai no pudo seguir hablando más, porque al ver el opaco cambio de su amo enmudeció un rato **-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿qué fué lo que pasó?-** pudo decir luego. Pues para empezar, era de día y la luna nueva en donde surgía el cambio físico del amo era en esa misma noche. El anciano no se explicaba porque había surgido antes.

**-¿De qué… hablas hada madrina? Y… responde ¿dónde… está Aome? -** interrogó el amo agitado sin saber a lo que se refería su mayordomo de confianza. Totosai lo ayudó a levantarse y con cautela, lo fué acercando al espejo.

**-Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos…amo-** Totosai tragó saliva con temor. El anciano se veía sepultado vivo y con un ridículo vestido de hada madrina.

Sosteniéndose su brazo en el cuello del anciano, Inuyasha enfocó su mirada al reflejo que enfrente tenía **-¿quién es ese?-** Preguntó celoso creyendo otro metiche que intervendría en su matrimonio.

**-Observa bien amo**- Totosai, a medida que el albino iba recuperando su equilibrio, fué quitando lentamente el brazo del muchacho de su cuello ¿quién quita? Tal vez a él se le antojaba ahorcar al primer pescuezo que se le atravesara tan pronto descubriera su nueva condición.

**-¿Eh? ¿y tú quién eres?-** Le preguntó al reflejo como cuando un borracho, ya perdiendo su cordura, entabla conversación con un burro **-¡RESPONDE!-** Se encrespó de rabia. Tenía que ser otro pelinegro. Pelinegro, pelinegro, pelinegro…empezaba a odiar a los de esa especie.

**-Amo bonito etto…-** Totosai ya había abierto la puerta y tenía únicamente su cuello asomado en ella para dar la última noticia de la cual su amo aún no se enteraba **-el del reflejo eres tú y la ama Aome volvió a escapar del castillo**- y el anciano salió corriendo temiendo por su vida.

**-ahhh… ¿ah? ¡! ¡ TOTOSAI VEN INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ!-**

…&&&&…..

Totosai y la anciana Kaede, después de tranquilizar al endemoniado de su amo, aconsejaron que primero fueran ver a algún yerbatero para que le regresara su condición de huanyou. Pésima jugada le había hecho esta vez su esposa. El par de viejitos agradecieron al cielo porque la extraordinaria fuerza de su amo ya no representaba peligro al ser humana su condición, pero no por ello se salvaron de los gritos, regaños y amenazas de muerte por parte del mismo.

Ya calmado y medio dispuesto a escuchar, una de las propuestas del par de ancianos, consistía en posponer la búsqueda de su esposa, esperar a que pasara la luna nueva y buscar ayuda a un yerbatero que conociera las especias que lo encantaron. Alguien sabio, sensato, e inteligente tomaría la decisión de ser paciente y esperar…

….mmmmm…..ajam…..esperar….esperar…..y…..esperar…

¿A quién engañamos? ¿Y qué idiota dijo o pensó que el amo era sabio, sensato e inteligente?... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el terco albino había ensillando su caballo y emprendió partida hacia quién sabe dónde.

**-¿Por qué será que nunca escucha?- **interrogó Totosai contemplando cómo su amo se perdía en el oscuro horizonte con un pronosticado y pésimo clima.

….&&&…

Según lo que había averiguado de los aldeanos, estaba siguiendo el rastro de su esposa por el más trecho de los bosques llegando a un tenebroso pantano. Muy lejos estaba de su región. ¡Por todos los cielos! Su esposa sí que tenía pésimo gusto cuando de elegir escondedero se trataba.

Llevaba siguiéndola más de una semana. Había alcanzado a recorrer allí en el pantano medio camino, pero decidió regresar por donde vino al obviar el hecho de que las mujeres corrientes nunca osarían cruzar dicho paisaje para un picnic; pero al recodar que su cónyuge no era una mujer corriente y que ella no tenía la intención de ir a un picnic sino de escapar, giró sobre el mismo eje de su caballo y galopó hasta el interior del humedal selvático. Al amo poco le importaba si se encontraba con las mujeres amazonas o tal vez con anaconda.

El corcel en sí, estaba nervioso. Olfateaba una presencia nada agradable cerca de ellos. No así su dueño, quien en estos momentos estaba falto del agudo sentido de percepción debido a su humana condición, ordenó al pobre semental seguir cabalgando hasta la trinchera lodosa y profunda del pantano. Un paso más y ambos quedaron sumergidos medio cuerpo.

El caballo relinchó molesto a su dueño lanzándole un –**te lo dije- **en su propio lenguaje.

**-Deja de quejarte y anda-** el terco amo no aceptó los reclamos de su cuadrúpedo compañero. Su interior estaba empecinado en encontrar a su mujer a como diera lugar.

La resignada criatura de mala gana acató órdenes; no sin antes relinchar y emitir molestos sonidos a los oídos de su amo para hacer notar el total desacuerdo.

**-¡Hey! Donde está el capitán, no debe estar el marinero-** el albino hizo sentir una vez más su autoridad con esas palabras. Pero habría sido más efectivo, si hubiera dicho: Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero. Y otra vez se comprobó que la oratoria no era el fuerte del amo.

El sonido de algo burbujeante encrespó la poca tranquilidad que yacía en el corcel. Un ¡splash! Sobre el lodo, y la pobre criatura mandó al carajo al mismo dueño y como pudo, salió en estampida a las afueras del pantano haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de este…ni siquiera le importó cuando su amo mencionó algo sobre bistec de caballo a la brasa.

Y ahora estaba allí en medio de la nada del pantano. La caída hizo que una de sus botas saliera volando para luego perderse en el viscoso elemento.

**-Estúpido fango-** empezó a resoplar tras recordar su infortunio de hacía unos minutos. Instantes después al tener lodo en su vista, no se previno del hueco muy cerca del sendero de sus pasos. Adivinan bien lo que aconteció…

Lo había intentado por vigésima vez, pero también por esta misma cantidad de veces se había resbalado sin siquiera tocar el borde del hueco.

No era profundo. Lo que imposibilitaba salir del hueco, tenía que ver precisamente con la característica del tipo de lodo churriento. Ese mismo lodo de contextura asquerosamente babosa de color verde marrón. Si se pasara a términos más asquientos, daba la impresión de que el amo estaba nadando en excremento de elefantes.

La enorme raíz de un árbol, figuró como luz de esperanza para el desespero del joven, quien la tomó y escaló como pudo hasta llegar a orillas. Ya fatigado por el excesivo esfuerzo, caminó sin rumbo determinado llevándose por delante cuánta rama seca se le atravesara.

Después de cinco horas de caminata obligatoria, y después de insultar a toda cosa que se le cruzara, la reseca garganta demandó agua.

**-Mmmm…estúpida sed-** dijo como si aquello fuera a saciarle.

De acuerdo, hablando de estupideces, lo reconocía. Había sido demasiado estúpido pensar que su esposa hubiera pasado por allí. Pero más estúpido fué casarse con ella y pensar que podría enamorarla. El peso de la soledad te hacen hacer cosas estúpidas ¿no lo creen?

A la media noche ya no tenía ánimos para refunfuñar; y para el amanecer, ya no tenía alientos para seguir caminando. La impulsiva decisión de andar a tientas de la corazonada, tenía consecuencias nefastas como perder el rastro de volver a casa. El anciano siempre joven de Inuyasha se había perdido.

-**Genial-**

…&&&…

Estaba agotado y embarrado hasta el apellido. Un mosquito lo acechaba, una rama lo golpeó y una abeja le picó. ¿Algo más para agregar a la peste de semana que el amo vivió? ¡Por supuesto! Se le puede anexar montones de tropezones en el camino. Cuánto odió estar tan lejos de su región, de su casa. De amo, se había convertido en extranjero en tierra ajena.

Lo estaban observando. O eso presentía, o estaba tan agotado que imaginaba cientos de ojos observándole tal presa fresca.

**-Alucino o…esa rama tiene pies-** detuvo su andar para corroborar lo que sus ojos dorados le informaba.

El tan conocido sonido del hambre se dejó escuchar. Pero lo más inquietantemente extraño para el amo, era que no se trataba del crujir de sus propias tripas, y lo peor de todo; no se trataba de un sólo estómago en particular reclamando atención.

**-¿Por qué no le hice caso al caballo?-** Musitó por lo bajo cuando cientos de seres de piel enlodada con taparrabos y lanzas, salieron de los arbustos a encontrarle.

Las fuerzas hacía rato que ya no lo acompañaban y entre susto y resignación, Inuyasha logró pronunciar **–seré estofado-.**

…..&&&&&….

No la tenían prisionera, pero tampoco la dejaban ir. Aome se encontraba en su nueva y muy elaborada residencia: Una choza.

Había tenido suerte que la confundiera con una diosa en sus elegantes vestidos de corte real. La alimentaban y adoraban cinco veces al día. Llevaba de estadía aproximadamente una semana.

La pelinegra salió de su aburrida y meditabunda actitud al sus oídos presenciar la algarabía de la tribu…

Lo amordazaron como ovillo y lo arrastraron como a traidor aprehendido. La única defensa que pudo presentar en su largo camino fué **-¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!-**

¿Alguna otra maravillosa idea amo? …en lo absoluto. ¡Cuánta ayuda le podría ofrecer sus poderes de huanyou si los tuviera! Sin ellos, se veía en la obligación de someterse como simple humano.

No siendo más, continuaron arrastrándolo por el resto del trecho del camino. Todo reclamo, resistencia y soborno, fueron en vano a los oídos que no entendían dicho lenguaje.

En gavilla, los nativos por encima de sus cabezas elevaron al joven y de mano en mano, lo transportaron hacia el frente lanzándolo finalmente a los pies de alguien.

**-¡AUTHC! Mmmm…al menos me soltaron-** refunfuñó. Y pareciéndole conocido los pliegues del hermoso vestido y los pies costosamente calzados, con lentitud fué levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro motivo de su búsqueda egoísta **-¿Tú? ¡TÚ!-** Le reclamó a la susodicha.

Jajajaja…ay amigo mío, ¿pensabas que se me iban a ir seis páginas merodeando el tema para describir luego el encuentro de los esposo? No me gusta ser predecible; soy particular, lo sé. Y aunque sonó muy afanoso y superficial dichoso encuentro, lo necesitaba así para satisfacer mi peculiar manera de proceder…

**-Y tú ¿ A qué vienes?-** Interrogó la chica con un dejo de molestia.

**-No vengo…me traen-** respondió con desdén aún en el piso.

**-¿No te cansas de perseguirme?-**

**-¿No te cansas de huír?-**

**-Te pregunté de primero-**

**-Y yo de segundo-**

Algo fastidiada por el círculo vicioso de la vacilación, Aome respondió rotundamente **–no-**

**-No-** completó él para luego preguntar **-¿y qué se supone hago acá?-**

**-Creen que eres una especie de comida ambulante-** informó la mujer **-o tal vez tengas suerte y en lugar de comerte, sólo quieran asesinarte al confundirte con algún enemigo-** preocupó la ya no tan amada esposa.

**-Por lo visto, poco te importa enviudar pronto. Y de paso, gracias por el regalito que me hiciste de despedida al convertirme en humano-** comentó el marido entre molestia y sarcasmo.

Y la conversación y/o reclamos de marido y mujer, llegó a fin cuando cinco grandulones con tapa rabos tomaron al amo de la solapa de su traje, y lo arrastraron hacia el declive de la primera pendiente que encontraron.

Aún sin poder explicarse lo que pasaba, la joven esposa vislumbró al final de la pendiente unos filosos palos incrustados en la tierra, quienes gustosos recibirían con su punzón a cuánta víctima se le atravesara.

**-Sospecho que esto está mal-** dijo Aome para sí aún dubitativa. Cuando se cercioró que definitivamente iba a quedar pronto viuda puesto que a su marido estaban a punto de lanzarlo, agitando las manos, corrió hacia ellos para gritarles - **¡OIGAN NOOOOOO!- **

El Amo sólo decía **-¡SUÉLTENME BASTARDOOOOS!-** mientras que inútilmente pateaba la barriga de uno de los grandulones.

La mujer, al menos había logrado llamar la atención con sus gritos dándole tiempo de llegar hasta ellos; pero su andar se detuvo al sordo sonido de un disparo al aire.

Toda atención y mirada se la llevaba ahora un joven sobre su corcel pura sangre. La lácida y oscura melena, cubría medio rostro del salvador del absurdo sacrificio. Bajó su brazo en donde portaba el arma de fuego y cabalgó hasta aproximarse a los esposos. Pronunciando unas extrañas palabras, consiguió que de inmediato liberaran al amo.

Sus linda nalguitas habían recibido todo el impacto de su peso. A Inuyasha Sólo le tomó unos segundos para reconocer al joven de oscura cabellera y en medio del dolor en su trasero, siguió lamentando su mala suerte.

No era posible…no podía tratarse de él…

**-¿Están bien?-** Les preguntó el salvador **–¿Inu…Inuyasha? ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? Es decir, a tu apariencia completa…luces más…humano- **

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. El mundo definitivamente era un pañuelo. ¿Por qué el héroe no podía ser otra persona?

**-¿Acaso eres aliado de ellos Bankotsu?-** Inuyasha omitió las gracias con enfado.

**-¡De nada! Aunque entiendo que no te hubiera importado quedar clavado en los barrotes como pinchos de carne, me tomé la libertad de salvarte; así que no hay de qué-** se burló Bankotsu para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la chica **–y tu ¿estás bien?-**

**-Sss…sí, muchas gracias. Y no le pongas cuidado a él-** señaló de mala gana a su marido **–debemos entenderlo, estuvieron a punto de hacerlo historia-**

**-De acuerdo-** siguió burlándose el pelinegro - **¿Y qué se suponen hacen aquí? Esto no es un lugar romántico para pasear. Están demasiado lejos de casa-. **

**-¿Cómo llegó aquí?- **Interrogó Inuyasha malhumorado.

**-Extraña manera de agradecer-** respondió Bankotsu con excesiva petulancia que no agradó a la pelinegra. La joven lo tenía en alta estima por la supuesta nobleza que éste demostraba. Igual, ella concordaba con su marido respecto al interrogante ¿cómo había llegado aquí?

**-¿Conoces a ésta gente?-** se aventuró a preguntar la chica a su estimado amigo.

**-¡Por supuesto!**- Respondió Bankotsu bajando del caballo **–mi abuelo y mi padre estaban haciendo unas investigaciones por estas laderas olvidada por Dios y el resto de la humanidad cuando conocieron a esta pequeña, pero acogedora tribu-**

**-Sí, sobre todo lo acogedora-** farfulló Inuyasha tratando de ponerse en pie.

**-En fín. Yo soy el sucesor y la amistad entre los nativos y mi familia se conserva estrechamente. Y si les pareció que ellos fueron algo rudo contigo, es porque no permiten la entrada de extranjeros por estos lados-.** Terminó Banktosu de decir.

**-Entonces, sí eres aliado de ellos-** siguió refunfuñando Inuyasha tratando de desamarrarse las mano **-¿sería mucho problema si me ayudas?**- esta vez se dirigió a su mujer.

**-Cuando eres humano, te vuelves torpe ¿lo sabías?-** Aome se acercó a él para ayudarlo **-¡Qué fastidioso eres!-**

**-Todo esto es tú culpa, así que aguántate- **

**-Guarda silencio si quieres que te ayude- **

**_-Con que humano, ¿eh?-_** Meditó para sí el apuesto pelinegro. Después dio otras órdenes a los nativos e inmediatamente, ellos despejaron camino para transitara la pareja Taisho.

**-Pero Bankotsu, no entiendo por qué la tribu no me atacó a mí si también soy extranjera-** habló Aome al tiempo que desamarraba a su marido.

**-¡Es cierto También debieron atacarla a ella!- **Acusó Inuyasha.

**-Fácil. Mi mamá ha sido la única mujer que había venido aquí. Con sus vestidos elegantes, la trataban como a una reina. Tal vez asimilaron a Aome con mi mamá. En esta tribu al escasear el género femenino, a las mujeres se les protege en exceso-**

**-Suficiente información. Llegó la hora de partir-** concluyó el marido celoso.

….&&&&&….

Era el ocaso y ahora caminaban en las afuera del pantano. El joven pelinegro les había indicado la salida y el camino a recorrer para volver a casa.

Aome podía salir corriendo y dejar a su marido allí. O para ahorrarse la agitada carrera, podría noquearlo con la primera piedra que se encontrara y luego caminar tranquilamente por el resto del sendero sin fatigas de por medio. Igual, contaba la suerte de que su esposo tuviera lastimado el tobillo izquierdo y dedujo que aquello facilitaría un posible escape. También estaba la ventaja de la humana condición de él.

**-Descansemos un rato-**dijo él al fin después de cuatro horas de caminata y silencio incómodo. Era de saberse que las escasas noches de dormir y cabalgar por días enteros buscando a su mujer, el cuerpo le iría a pasar la cuenta del desgaste físico.

Aome no era que tuviera mucha energía y fácilmente accedió a la propuesta de su marido. Encontraron reposo a la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Quince minutos después, los ojos de ambos se rindieron al sueño.

….&&&…..

Había transitado más o menos una hora para los esposos. Y como quien recuerda aquello que lamentó olvidar, Aome abrió los ojos repentinamente **-¡rayos me dormí!-** Se reprendió bajito. Viró los ojos hacia el otro lado y se encontró con el satisfactorio cuadro de su marido durmiendo profundamente del puesto contrario del tronco **–perfecto-.**

La joven, no pensándolo más, tomó impulso y emprendió carrera hacia los bosques…y habría llegado si quiera a los doscientos metros, si su cara no se hubiera estrellado de goznes contra la tierra húmeda; y su nariz no estaría adolorida si su pie no estuviera atado al tobillo de alguien…

**-¿Qué…?-**

**-¿Ibas para algún lado?-** Escuchó Aome decir estando ella en el piso. Giró a mirar hacia el tronco, y se encontró con su esposo hablando burlonamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

Algo que no sabía Aome, era que su marido tenía sueño liviano fuera bestia o humano. Por lo tanto, para él le habría sido fácil escucharla despertar como también el tirar de la cuerda que le había amarrado a su pie sin que ella lo supiera.

Aome lo miró lo más horriblemente enfurecida que pudo…si las miradas mataran, no tendríamos protagonista en esta historia y en cambio tendríamos a una muy feliz viuda brincando en una pata.

**-Suéltame-** le exigió en seco meneando su pie, haciendo que la soga atada allí se moviera al compás.

Al amo le pareció divertida aquella exigencia. Por posesión y egoísmo, cuando volvieran al castillo le volvería arrebatar la libertad a su mujer y ¡más! Después de lo que ella le había hecho con quién sabe qué estúpido brebaje. Se reacomodó en su sitio y dijo **–nop-** y volvió a mirarla con burla. Pero la sonrisa le duró hasta cuando vio que su esposa sacó del escote de su vestido una navaja e inmediatamente cortó la soga.

**-Da igual-** respondió la chica con sorna sonrisa volviendo a guardar la navaja entre su escote y emprendió carrera hacia el bosque.

No más hizo falta verla correr diez pasos para salir de la sorpresa y reaccionar para perseguirla. El juego del gato y el ratón había iniciado una vez más.

**-¡Regresa aquí ahora!-** le ordenó a la espalda de su mujer porque los oídos de ella decidieron quedarse sordos por el momento. Inuyasha, aún con el tobillo lacerado nunca dejó de correr.

**-¡Alcánzame si puedes tortuga!-**

**-¿Que si qué?-** A riesgo de quedarse cojo de por vida, el posesivo marido se obligó a correr más rápido dándole alcance a su mujer quinientos metros después.

Su huída finalizó tras el agarre de su cintura por una mano grande. El impacto de frenar en seco los mandó a ambos al piso dando cabida al forcejeo.

Ya no poseía sus poderes huanyou, pero la seguía superando en cuestiones de forcejeo. La aprisionó como siempre acostumbraba en sus tácticas, bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza excesiva.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacerme cuando lleguemos al castillo? ¿Piensas atarme a tu tobillo con grilletes y cadenas para que no me escape o tal vez a la cama?-** Aome apretaba los dientes.

**-Lo de atarte a la cama me suena tentador**- apretó el agarre de sus piernas- **sí que tienes imaginación para ser una niña tonta ¡Y NO VUELVA A HUÍR DE MÍ!-**

-¡**POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ LO HARÉ Y LO REPETIRÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-**

**-¿O si no qué? ¿Me pegarás? ¡CÁLLAME SI PUEDES! –** Aome le escupió. Literalmente le escupió al rostro de su esposo e Inuyasha…nada hizo.

Sorprendidamente doloroso, soltó a su mujer y se limpió el rostro. Nunca en su vida creyó ver tanto odio en los ojos de nadie…mucho menos en los de ella.

Los galopes de unos corceles aparecieron misteriosamente en la escena. Con lentitud, los ojos del amo de Sengoku presenciaron una vez más a su repudiado rival acercándose a ellos con una cuadrilla de hombres armados. Viró hacia su esposa quien se puso en pie y caminó hasta el pelinegro de su agudo desprecio.

No hicieron falta las palabras para entenderlo; Aome le había traicionado. Le traicionó en el mismo instante en que prefirió a Bankotsu sobre él, su esposo. Esposo ante Dios y la iglesia…pero no ante el corazón de ella.

De lo demás no supo con exactitud qué sucedió. Sólo medio escuchó a Bankotsu hablar sobre la petición que su esposa le había hecho encarecidamente de irla a rescatar si ella no aparecía en la región fronteriza para el ocaso. Una petición de ayuda que ella realizó a espaldas de su persona.

Que la fueran a rescatar… ¿a rescatar de quién? De él, de su esposo.

La observó subir al caballo con él, ¡CON ÉL! Con el mal nacido de sus pensamientos homicidas.

Con sobrada abnegación, el amo apostó los último de sus esperanzas al sujetar las amarras del caballo de Bankotsu impidiendo que partieran de momento, quedándose allí tieso y sin vida aferrándose tristemente a las riendas de la impetuosa bestia.

**-Quédate conmigo…vuelve a mí esposa mía… te amo mujer y no sabes cuánto-** dijo para ella por lo bajo sabiendo de antemano que sería escuchado por su afrodita.

Aome lo observó por primera vez con el corazón en la mano. Sus ojos castaños contemplaron a un tierno cachorrito ávido de consuelo y amor. Habría dado una respuesta si Bankotsu no hubiera apresurado a mover su caballo con las palabras **–pierdes tu tiempo Inuyasha-** esquivándolo y galopando juntos con la misma cuadrilla que anteriormente acompañaba al pelinegro.

Sueño platónicos, sueños de papel…

Fantasías marchitadas…

Ilusiones de oropel, ilusiones que van y vienen cual veleta al viento…

Bella alucinación de segundos contados.

Inuyasha la observó partir con él a la luz de la luna. Cuán hermosa la vio con el haz plateado delineando el pequeño cuerpo. Esposa adorada, esposa amada…esposa torpe. ¿Por qué he de mendigar tu amor?

Ella voló lejos del alcance de su mano… exótica ave que ha encontrado su libertad en la puerta abierta de tu jaula de oro.

No se usted querido lector, pero harto estoy de ésta testaruda. Si gustas, pacto contigo el ponerla en su lugar por su insensatez. Y ahora me disculparán, pero a una esposa torpe he de poner en su lugar…

…..&&&&…

CONTINUARÁ... (les gusta más así?)


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Cuando uno tiene sed, puede beber agua. Cuando el hambre ataca, está el alimento. Un bebé llora y recibe el cariñoso pecho de su madre…hasta alguien adicto al opio podía saciar su necesidad cuando ésta le acorrala. Pero cuando anhelas ver a alguien quien ya no está allí para ti, ¿cómo suples esa añoranza? ¿Existe algún remedio para menguar el dolor del corazón por la ausencia de alguien a quien has amado hasta el extremo de tu existencia? Lamentablemente para ello no se halla medicina más que el tiempo; Paños de agua tibia para una fiebre de cincuenta grados, un estornudo que no cura la neumonía. Dejar que el tiempo se encargue, no es opción para el alma desesperada y ávida de consuelo.

El amo caminó la extensión de sus bosques perdido entre el recuerdo del perfume de su mujer. Una vez más le había abandonado. Su condición de huanyou la recuperó dos semanas después de haber tomado el brebaje, pero aún así, los estragos por la ausencia de sus poderes fué devastador para su región de Sengoku…

Camino de vuelta a su castillo, se encontró con el desolador cuadro de las aldeas vecinas incineradas, y lo más curioso de todo: No hubo cadáveres, pero tampoco rastro de los posibles sobrevivientes. Cabalgó tres horas más, para encontrarse con la similar imagen en otra aldea…en otra…otra…y otra.

Los terratenientes, aldeanos, nobles y respectivos gobernadores, alzaron sus protestas al amo de Sengoku por la atrocidad y la rareza de la situación, exigiendo una pronta intervención en el asunto para rescatar a los desaparecidos si es que continuaban vivos.

Alguien los había atacado con la guardia bajo…

Inuyasha se sentó en el escritorio de su despacho y con los dedos cruzados, meditaba la situación mientras afuera de su castillo, los aldeanos se iban acercando de uno en uno para reclamar la atención del amo.

Debía tratarse de alguien que conociera su punto débil…

Los aldeanos se iban conglomerando más y más alrededor del castillo…

Y si no había señales de homicidios ni si quiera de sangre, significaba que necesitaban a los secuestrados vivos para algo…Inuyasha tachó un escrito, repisó otro…su tinta se regó sobre el papel, necesitaba de otra pluma y hoja…

La plebe tomó antorchas y piedras dispuestas a lanzarlas a las ventanas y el motín dio comienzo…

**-¡Queremos a nuestras familias de vuelta! / se supone que eres el amo de Sengoku, has algo al respecto / todo esto es tu culpa por seguir a una mujer adúltera / pon más atención a tu región que a una mujer infiel-**

Lanzaron piedras, antorchas y talaron un enorme tronco para tumbar la puerta principal del castillo.

Se incendiaron los establos…y los plebeyos habrían llegado mucho más lejos en su protesta, si un viento cortante no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino haciendo apagar el fuego y de paso, sus instintos homicidas…

El silencio sepulcral se instauró en medio de ellos. El humo opacó los ojos, permitiéndoles descifrar escasamente la borrosa silueta de alguien alto y de largos cabellos plateados asomándose…están en lo cierto estimado público, si la línea de sus pensamientos evocan al amo.

**-¿Qué… hacen… en mí… castillo?-** Nadie respondió. El gruñido del albino hizo que su espacio personal se exorbitara a quinientos metros. Los aldeanos olvidaron sus quejas, reclamos y también olvidaron que querían apedrearlo. Sintieron pánico al encontrarse con los ojos dorados con el frío objetivo de fulminarlos.

El albino se dio el lujo de caminar dominante frente a la muchedumbre. León cuidando su territorio.

**-No tienen que invadir mi hogar para obtener mi atención. Estoy afectado de las desapariciones tanto como ustedes y os aseguro, pronto tendré resultados de la exhaustiva investigación al respecto. Si creen que acechando mi castillo es la solución a sus problemas adelante, doy la libertad de hacerlo-.** Con esas sabias palabras, el albino se perdió entre el humo. Los aldeanos por su parte, le dieron la razón y así como llegaron, se fueron retirando uno por uno.

Lanzó lejos su pluma e hizo bola su pergamino donde escribía. A Inuyasha no le fué grato hacer memoria de aquel motín. Pero ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicaba a eso, a recordar. En especial a su esposa. Había veces en las noches, que se encerraba en la habitación y tomaba un vestido de ella para abrazarlo y aspirarlo imaginando que Aome estaba allí con él; aquella era la única manera que medio podía conciliar el sueño. Eso se podría debatir entre patetismo o estúpida fidelidad.

..&&&…

Era la luna y el amo aún no salía de la biblioteca; Sino estaba allí, estaba encerrado en su recámara. Las veces que no se quedaba dentro del castillo, se perdía entre el bosque…

Hora de la cena y el amo otra vez no hizo su aparición. Kaede, con nostalgia se llevó el plato intocable para la cocina.

Kaede subía, Kaede venía, Totosai persiguiendo a las empleadas, las empleadas persiguiendo a Totosai para aporrerarle…Miroku llegó de visita con su familia e hijo adoptivo (Shipo)…Miroku le hablaba, Sango le hablaba, Shipo correteaba con su hermanitas…noticias van, noticias vienen, al amo parecía no afectarle nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. El mundo giraba a rapidez impresionante pero el albino no iba al mismo ritmo; él se mantenía en constante pausa contrastando con las horas del reloj. Se había estancado en el recuerdo de su mujer.

Todo pasaba frente suyo como pésimo espectáculo de pantomima…él ya no escuchaba ni veía. A veces pasaba las horas mirando la ventana de su despacho sentado en su viejo sillón. La vaga esperanza de ver a Aome correteando en el inmenso jardín aún estaba encarnada en su corazón.

-**Aome…-** musitó para él solito. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Disfrutará de tan anhelada libertad? Más le vale que sí, más le valía a ella que fuera dichosa estuviera donde estuviera, porque por su culpa ahora él cargaba con su apellido manchado…su honra había quedado por el piso al regarse el chisme que su mujer le fué adúltera y le abandonó por otro. El amo de Sengoku podía haber perseguido a Aome para hacerla pagar por su infidelidad con la muerte…él era el amo…él tenía la autoridad para ejecutar aquello.

Tal vez por eso el amo se cohibió perseguirla. No quería cumplir esa sentencia en ella aunque la mereciera. Tampoco quiso mandar espías para saber la posición de su mujer…nada, no quiso hacer nada.

Se encontraba en una aburrida reunión en su despacho con todos los nobles, gobernadores y representantes de las diferentes aldeas. Inuyasha escuchó debates, amenazas, soluciones…pero no tenía idea del tema que trataban. Ellos estaban exponiendo sus asuntos en la gran mesa y él, estaba sentado en su sillón dándoles la espalda. El amo maldijo a la ventana de la cual le era imposible separarse. También maldijo los cuatro meses de la ausencia de su esposa.

**-¿Y qué opinas amo Inuyasha?- ** Interrogó Miroku. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que sus pensamientos no les acompañaron en ésta ni en ninguna de las otras reuniones. Por lo tanto, el castaño tomó vocería principal en todo asunto importante mientras se restauraba el desorden emocional del albino.

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** respondió con monotonía. A Inuyasha le importaba un carajo revelarles a los de cuello blanco su distracción.

Miroku sonrió. Sabía que el amo les tomaba el pelo, pero aún así se quiso divertir el comprobar qué tan lejos estaba los pensamientos de su amigo de la realidad.

**-¡Qué bien que estés de acuerdo! Porque pensaba que sería buena idea que tú participaras del espectáculo del circo. Eres la atracción principal y te estamos buscando el traje perfecto- **

**-Maravilloso-**

**-Sí, y pues…tenía pensado que te disfrazaras de bailarina de ballet-**

**-Perfecto-**

**-Con un tutú rosado y mallas blancas. Aunque el problema con las mallas, es que te atajen la circulación y te impida llevar sangre a la cabeza, pero eso no te importa ¿verdad?-**

**-Ajam-**

**-¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo?-**

**-Sí-**

Miroku miró con sonrisa a los presentes hombres quienes estaban atónitos **–ya oyeron caballeros, tutú rosado y mallas blancas. La reunión ha terminado. Pueden retirarse- **

El fiel amigo, esperó hasta que el último de los honorables hombres salieran del despacho y luego dirigirse al amo en una pésima broma para sacarlo de su bloqueo mental **–hola Aome, ¿qué tal tu viaje?-**

**-¿AOME? ¿DÓNDE?-** Inuyasha había girado bruscamente hacia la puerta y se resbaló de la silla golpeándose contra la mesa el mentón en el mismo acto. Y tan torpe estaba en ese momento, que levantó sin precaución la cabeza y volvió a golpearse **-¡AUTCH!-** Se quejó.

**-¡Uuhhhh! De yo saber que estabas tan lejos de la realidad no te habría mencionado a Aome-**

**-¿Era…una…broma?-** El albino se levantó con furia echando humo por las orejas. Lástima que su amigo se perdió el espectáculo de ver a una olla de vapor viviente, o de lo contrario, no habría abierto su bocota con diversión…

**-¡Por supuesto que lo era! Jajajjajajaa…debiste ver tu cara tu cachorrito ilusionado con esos ojos brillosos y …Ggggggg…cofcof…Inu..yasha..tal vez gggjjj…no te des cuenta…pe…pero tu mano…se…se enredó…en…en mi cuellito ayyyyy…piedad- ** chilló el castaño. Efectivamente, las garras de Inuyasha se habían abalanzado contra él.

**-¡Oh! ¿En serio? No me digas…- **y sin importar dejar a su amigo en los tonos azulados y púrpuras, siguió zarandeándolo del cuello hasta quién sabe cuándo.

…&&&&….

Era tarde para descansar. Hacía frío y el alimento ese día fué muy poco a decir verdad. Estaba fatigada. No quiso hacerle caso al patrón y ahora, la arrastraban a las mazmorras…otra vez.

La lanzaron al piso con brusquedad. El piso era húmedo y conservaba siempre ese olor a tierra fresca y moho en sus peores días. Necesitaba calentarse…se puso en posición fetal.

Llegó la mañana y con ella, otro día de maldito trabajo forzado. Cuatro meses de trabajo forzado. El cabello negro largo y sedoso que su marido adoró con el alma, ahora lucía opaco…marchito. Toda ella se marchitaba lentamente. Había enfermado.

-¡A trabajar!- Escuchó decir a alguien. La sacaron a rastras de su celda y la pusieron en la mina a seguir buscando diamantes.

Tallaba con su pica las rocas a la vez que evocaba en su mente, la tierna imagen de su marido en la última vez que se vieron. Esperaba que el efecto del brebaje no le hubiera afectado tanto.

Maldijo su torpeza, maldijo no haberle podido corresponder a su esposo, maldijo a Bankotsu.

Así es, a Bankotsu. Te preguntas el por qué, ¿cierto? Como a algunos de ustedes casi les da un infarto por mi última broma, mientras que a otros en lugar del infarto prometieron cumplir amenazas contra mí, esta vez seré sincero y sin rodeos te he de explicar la situación…

Aome cabalgó con Bankotsu por tres días más. Se suponía que la pelinegra continuaría sola su camino después de ello. Para el cuarto amanecer, el pelinegro, sutilmente había insinuado a su amiga el de unirse a una sociedad de exportación minera. Él iba a enseñarle a ella el arte de los negocios. Inocentemente la joven fugitiva aceptó. No le vio problema, pero tampoco tuvo el discernimiento de lo que acontecería…

Llegaron a tierras lejanas, muy lejanas. Es más, Aome juraría que era el mismo paisaje del pantano en días atrás y que habían estado cabalgando en círculo. Bankotsu y sus hombres decidieron armar campamento antes que los alcanzara la noche.

Aome tenía que ir por leña. En sus delgados brazos iba juntando rama por rama, pensando en el paradero de su marido. No podía dejar de pensar en él aunque lo quisiera. Se había distraído, la noche la sorprendió y perdió de vista el sendero de vuelta al campamento.

**-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo hago para volver?- **A tientas de la oscuridad, la pelinegra siguió caminando a cualquier dirección. Su piel se erizó cuando escuchó unos lamentos.

Por miedo o por los nervios, Aome dejó caer la colección de ramas secas y tronquitos. Emprendió carrera lejos de los lamentos. Por curioso que sonora, no tropezó esta vez con ninguna raíz de árbol o piedra. ¡Uf! Después de tanto huir de su marido, resultó de provechoso; ahora era una experta en ello.

Se recostó agitada a un gran tronco viejo. Seguía perdida, de eso no tuvo duda, pero se quedó sin respuesta su incógnita sobre aquellos lamentos. Alguien sensato y astuto, seguiría corriendo lejos sin voltear a mirar, pero la curiosidad le ganó a ella volviéndola torpe en el acto. Aome regresó sobre sus mismos pasos.

Tardó media hora aproximadamente hasta volver a escuchar esos lamentos. Si algo había aprendido de su esposo, era a ser perceptiva en todo sentido. Con Inuyasha, aprendió a agudizar y ampliar su atención en lo que fuera que se propusiera.

**-Viene del lado izquierdo-** Se dirigió Aome al convencerse de ello. La oscuridad no le permitió precaverse del fango cercano y el ¡splash! Sonó**. -¡Qué ascoo!-**

**-¿Quién anda ahí?-** El interrogante detuvo inmediatamente las quejas de la chica.

**-¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablo?- **Devolvió ella.

**-¡Por Dios tan sólo eres una niña!-** Dijo la otra voz. Sonaba a una anciana enferma. Aome siguió merodeando por el fango olvidándose de su asquerosidad, y se encontró con los ladrillos de una edificación abandonada. La voz provenía de arriba por medio de una rejilla.

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿De quiénes son esos lamentos?-** Preguntó inocente ella.

**-Eso no importa ahora, ¡vete, corre!-** dijo la voz del otro lado del muro.

Aome iba a obedecer, pues la advertencia sonaba de vida o muerte. Pero el lamento de otras voces se volvió a oír e hizo compadecer su corazón.

**-¡Ve por ayuda niña! / ¡Sácanos de aquí! / No nos abandone / ¡No les ponga cuidado y corre!/ ¡Quiero a mi hijo! / ¡Ten piedad de nosotros! / ¡SAL DE AQUÍ O TE PUEDES INFECTAR Y ENFERMARÁS COMO NOSOTROS Y TE DESECHARÁN COMO PERRO!- **

La última advertencia horrorizó a la chica. Debía correr donde Bankotsu y pedirle ayuda. Por encima de su miedo, preguntó una última vez **-¿quién les hizo esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**

La voz anciana, respondió **–somos de muchas aldeas. Sólo recuerdo que él vino con sus hombres y nos reclutaron a todos: Hombres, mujeres, niños… Las últimas aldeas que reclutaron fué de la región de Sengoku…Bankotsu…creo que se llama así quien dirige el reclutamiento…un pelinegro…muy apuesto es el maldito ese-.**

Aome quedó más Congelada que témpano de hielo. No podía creer que se tratara de su estimado amigo. Debía ser un pésimo sueño. Tal vez el sueño más real que había vivido, porque ahora una babosa estaba subiendo por su brazo y la sentía asquerosamente fría.

Corrió como nunca en su vida. Saltó troncos y esquivó ramas con la agilidad que había desarrollado en las tantas escapadas de su marido. Creyendo estar a salvo, aminoró su andar.

**-¡Ahhhmmm!-** alguien desde atrás la había tomado de la cintura y cubrió su boca con brusquedad.

**-Hola Aome. Empezaba a preocuparme por tí linda. ¿Estás bien?- **Escuchó decir al oído. Reconoció la voz de su amigo.

**-Mfmfamju-** la mano de él se resistía soltarla.

**-Voy a pedirte un favor pequeño: No te me vuelvas a perder, ¿sí?-** Bankotsu no soltó el agarre. Caminó hacia atrás llevando consigo a Aome y recostó su espalda a un árbol cercano conservando el espaldar de la chica en su pecho **–y dime linda, ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?-**

La habían descubierto…Aome estaba perdida.

**-¿Sabes? Entiendo que para muchos suena atroz eso de reclutamiento, pero todo es cuestión de negocios. Verás, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estamos en el mismo bosque de los pantanos en donde tú y tu marido se encontraron con los nativos. Lo único que hicimos fué cabalgar en círculo por días-.**

Lo sabía…tal vez Aome siempre lo supo, pero le creyó más a la estúpida sonrisa de ése que a su intuición femenina.

**-¿mmjuáhes jon..ju…jinnjeciones?-** Bankotsu soltó su boca para escucharle mejor **-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-** volvió a preguntar Aome.

Bankotsu suspiró y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su amiga para hablarle al oído **-devolverle la honra y la fortuna que le fué arrebatado a mi clan, a mi familia. – **

**-Y para ello debes reclutar a las personas, ¿no? ¿Qué rayos tienen que ver los nativos en esto?-**

Bankotsu suspiró otra vez **–no lo entenderías. Los nativos son la fachada perfecta para ocultar el tesoro que ellos llevan cuidando desde hace siglos; una mina de diamantes. Mi abuelo lo descubrió primero y se hizo amigo de ellos, le pasó el legado a mi padre y ahora a mí me corresponde continuarlo. Y yo no lo llamo reclutamiento, le llamo dar trabajo a los aldeanos-.**

**-Pensé que tu familia había quedado en la ruina-**

**-Y lo estaba antes de enterarme de la mina. Mi padre se llevó el secreto a la tumba como lo hizo también mi abuelo. Los muy tontos no quisieron aprovechar los recursos que les ofrecía su descubrimiento, así que yo me llevo todas las ganancias porque mi hermano y mi madre murieron hace años-. **

**-¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¡Es obvio que sólo te estorbaría!-**

**-Me pareciste linda. El día del baile, mis ojos se perdieron en ti; lucías magnífica con ese vestido que deduzco debió escoger tu esposo ¿no es así? –** Bankotsu acercó su nariz al cuello de Aome para aspirar el perfume **–el tarado de tu marido tiene buen gusto en cuanto a lencería...como en esposa. Eres hermosa Aome, muy hermosa. Nunca pensé que te fueras a convertir en una codiciada flor que me hiciera perder la cordura-**

**-Nada tengo que ver con tu cordura, porque apuesto que nunca la tuviste ¡Suéltame!-** Exigió la pelinegra cuando sintió los labios de Bankotsu pegar en su cuello.

Bankotsu detuvo la maltrecha **caricia -Perdóname chiquita, pero ya no te puedo dejar ir. Sabes demasiado-** dijo sonriente **–pero podemos llegar a un trato si quieres-.**

**-Lo dudo mucho-** Aome forcejeaba por vigésima vez. Sintió repudió hacia su amigo.

**-Deberías escuchar primero antes de responder-** carcajeó el pelinegro pareciéndole atractiva la resistencia que presentaba su amiga**. -¡vaya que eres toda una tigresa enjaulada!-**

**-Pierdes tu tiempo idiota-**

**-Jajajajaja…no me imagino el reto de tu marido para domarte…me gusta tu carácter. La propuesta que te tengo, es que te puedes quedar como mi…ammm… ¿cómo decirlo?... compañera…compañera permanente. El día que te dejé esa nota para un posible encuentro, que a propósito nunca sucedió, tenía planeado invitarte a que te fugaras conmigo e hicieras parte de mi sueño-** Bankotsu ahora se dedicaba a olfatear los cabellos oscuros de su codiciada amiga, tratando de aspirar todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieran **-Estoy buscando de una compañera para restablecer mi clan…y te he elegido a ti hermosa. Piénsalo bien, soy tan rico como cualquier noble-.**

**-¿Olvidas el pequeño detalle que soy casada?- **

**-Jajajajajajaa.. ¿ahora sí te importa?-** Bankotsu la giró bruscamente hacia él para verle con más claridad el rostro y poder acariciarlo con sus grandes manos **-pero si huiste de él querida…y yo te ayudé para escapar…te ayudé a separarte ¿lo recuerdas? Y aunque quisieras regresar con él, el honor del apellido Taisho ha de quedar manchado con el rumor que le fuiste infiel a tu marido por irte detrás de otro hombre-** el pelinegro enfocó sus ojos en un lugar específico del semblante marfil de la muchacha; lo enfocó en sus labios rosados y perfectos **-¡por Dios que sí eres hermosa! …entiendo la obsesión de tu esposo contigo-**

Aome permitió que Bankotsu se acercara lentamente a su boca, haciéndole creer que estaba en sus manos. Antes que sus labios se fusionaran le susurró **–puedes irte al carajo infeliz-** y sin que el pelinegro pudiera prevenirse a tiempo, le pateó en…en…bueno, en donde a un hombre más le duele. ¿Insistes que te lo diga? Pues… ¡ahí! … en…en sus apreciadas joyas familiares…en sus cositas… vas a obligar a decírmelo ¿verdad? Pu…pues…ahí abajito… ¡sí ahí abajito! No te hagas el menso…¡LO QUE A TODO HOMBRE LE CUELGA EN LA ENTREPIERNA! ¿DE ACUERDO? Ay, pero mira como ya me sonrojé por culpa tuya lector. Entiendo que quieras vengarte por la pequeña bromita que te jugué, ¡pero no es para tanto! No pongas en peligro mi dignidad y sensatez de escritor…sí, eso mismo, allí abajo, las cositas esas que le cuelgan como campanas pero que no suenan, ¿te importa si continúo? Gracias…

Logrando zafarse, Aome corrió con todas sus fuerzas al interior del bosque y Bankotsu…pues no pudo seguirla de momento y se imaginarán el por qué.

**-Ésa vieja…me pegó…ayyy…en mis pelotas-** chillaba y se agarraba Bankotsu como si consintiéndolas (o manoseándolas) fuera a curarle pronto. No se las agarre idiota que eso es asqueroso y si sigues en esa, mi historia será decomisada por contenido sexual depravado. ¡Sí entiendo que te duelan pero también entiende que tengo un público que cuidar perver! Igual te toca aguantar, te lo merecías porque nadie te mandó a retener a Aome.

La pelinegra siguió corriendo hasta donde le permitía sus fuerzas y más allá de ellas…y habría seguido corriendo, si uno de los nativos aliados de Bankotsu, no le hubiera hecho caza…

¿Ahora entienden por qué Aome maldijo a Bankotsu? Tienes buen sentido de percepción amigo mío (si me permites llamarte así), en cuanto a tus sospechas con el pelinegro. No así, la joven esposa, no lo entendió sino hasta que vivió en carne propia, las consecuencias de haber abandonado a su marido.

Aún enferma, trabajaba de sol a sol con su pica en busca de diamantes. ¿Qué si había intentado escapar? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo intentó en más de una ocasión, como también, en todas ellas se ganó azotes y latigazos que ahora adornaban su espalda. Pero Aome no se permitió llorar…como tampoco pronunciar el nombre de su marido. Temía que si lo convocaba en sus labios, él aparecería frente suyo; anhelaba verlo, no lo negaba…pero la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y prefirió hacerle el favor de permitir que él la olvidara. Nunca se perdonó abandonarle todo este tiempo.

Aome sonreía a un pequeñín de seis años que le ayudaba a levantarse…los niños deberían jugar, no trabajar. Aome ayudó a un anciano a levantar su cubeta llena de rocas…los ancianos deberían disfrutar de su vejez y descansar, no trabajar. Aome ayudaba a una mujer embarazada a sentarse…las madres que esperan hijos, deberían estar en casa cuidando del bebé…no hacer las veces de cocinera para atender a miles de reclutados. Ellas tampoco deberían trabajar.

Lo hacía todo y sin quejarse. Aome aceptó su castigo. Iba al río y traía agua para el alimento y los platos. En la tarde se adentraba en la mina y cavaba sin cansancio buscando diamantes para pasarlo a los peones. Un día, un hombre de no más de treinta años de edad, encontró una de esas piedras preciosas y la guardó en su bolsillo. Los guardianes lo descubrieron y cortaron su mano como escarmiento tanto para él, como para los demás…el hombre murió desangrándose en el regazo de Aome.

Le dolía el cuerpo y la carraspera en su garganta no le ayudaba para alivio. Los químicos que se utilizaban para la debida limpieza de los diamantes eran muy fuertes.

Otro muerto. Una niña de doce años. Aome ayudaba a transportar el cadáver en sus brazos...nadie quiso tocarlo por miedo a infectarse. Tenía un tejido de fique encima para cubrir el azulado rostro. La chiquilla era huérfana…sus padres habían muerto hacía no más de una semana de quién sabe qué cosa. La pelinegra caminaba con ella hacia el lugar donde se depositaba a los cadáveres; los muertos del día.

Llegando a destino, la pelinegra pudo apreciar el lamentoso cuadro de los cuerpos desnudos en una fosa. Hombres de todas las edades, mujeres, ancianos y niños. Todos ellos estaban tirados allí como perros. Aome no tuvo el corazón para desnudar a la chiquita y la dejó con el tejido de fique en su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado, la depositó allí rogando que el alma de todos los fallecidos en ese hueco encontraran su paz.

….&&&&…

La tos se apoderó de su garganta. El pecho empezaba a dolerle…pero su malestar no opaco la bella imagen que tenía enfrente. Qué bello ocaso. Aome lo admiraba e imaginaba que Inuyasha estaría mejor sin ella…

Los ojos dorados contemplaban el espectáculo del crepúsculo muriendo sobre la montaña; deseó que sus pensamientos hacia su adorada pelinegra murieran también junto al sol de ese día. La pausada respiración era señal de su patética tranquilidad **-¡cuánto anhelaría poder odiarte mujer!-** susurró creyendo tener cerca el oído de su esposa.

**-No te culpo si aprendes a odiarme…es más, justificaré dicho odio-** dijo al sol la pelinegra esperando que el viento le llevara su mensaje a su esposo. Extraña conexión de pensamientos tenían este par…y lo peor de todo: Ellos no eran conciente de eso.

…&&&&….

Aome corrió llevando en su mano una vara espinosa que encontró por allí. Lloraba de dolor, lloraba de compasión, lloraba de culpabilidad. Su corazón se acongojó al enterarse que después de haber vuelto humano a su esposo, Bankotsu había aprovechado eso para invadir su región, a Sengoku. Por culpa de ella, ahora tenían reclutadas a diez aldeas enteras.

**-¡Ahhhhhh…..MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITAAAA!-** Se golpeaba la mano con la espinosa vara. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Cayó de rodillas y se echó la tierra sobre su cabeza en señal de quebrantamiento y humildad. Doblegó su orgulloso corazón y no dejó de golpearse aún cuando su delicada piel había empezado a sangrar. La pelinegra perdió el habla para los siguientes días.

Bankotsu la había enviado a llamar. Ella no quiso ir y por ese motivo, ahora la arrastraban hasta sus aposentos…una maltrecha cabaña no muy lejos de la celda de los reclutados.

La lanzaron a sus pies, los sujetos salieron de la escena dejándolo solos y Bankotsu se quitó la camisa. La quería para él a como diera lugar.

La tomó de la solapa de sus vestigios de reclutada. Aome no dijo nada…pero le mordió la oreja, cuando él intentó besarla.

La abofeteó…ella le escupió en su cara el rastro de sangre que de sus labios brotaron. No gustándole al pelinegro, le amarró las manos y la colgó de un perchero… Tomó un látigo y laceró su espalda…laceró la pequeña espalda que su esposo devoraba a punta de besos…

Un látigo…dos latigazos…cinco, seis…veinte…cuarenta…noventa y nueve…cien latigazos. Aome no se quejó…tampoco lloró…ni siquiera hizo mueca de sufrimiento alguno. Su mirada la conservó fijada hacia el vacío. No le importaba si la descuartizaban allí mismo…si con eso pagaba el peso de su culpa, lo haría con gusto.

Cada vez que levantaba su látigo hacia el pequeño cuerpo, sentía que golpeaba a un canal de res (1). No le gustó aquello. Se suponía que ella tenía que llorar y retorcerse del dolor. Detuvo su mano contra ella y la desamarró para observarle el rostro. Quería asegurarse si aún estaba viva. Pero entonces, se percató de la temperatura corporal de la chica; fiebre.

Cayó el suelo como lo hace todo cuerpo por ley natural. Bankotsu levantó su rostro y le dolió verla así porque en verdad la estimaba como a ninguna otra mujer. Reconocía que había sido bárbaro con Aome, pero quería doblegar la voluntad de ella a sus necesidades y conveniencia. Estaba tiesa y pálida…ni siquiera parpadeaba.

**-Aome…no quiero pegarte más. Pero tienes que dejar de huir de mí ¿de acuerdo? -** le preguntó a su amiga acariciando el rostro pálido, pero no por eso menos bello. -**¡Rayos tienes la fiebre muy alta!- **Acto seguido, fué a buscar entre sus cosas un brebaje para ella y la obligó a beberlo.

No le dio la gana mirarlo, mucho menos responderle. Aome no sabía que la indiferencia le dolía más a un hombre que cualquier otro tipo de rechazo; pero se había vuelto experta en ello.

La sujetó de la cabeza y apretó entre sus dedos el largo cabello **-¿Me escuchas? ¿ME ESCUCHAS?-** Le gritó el pelinegro indignado por el silencio de ella; como si no hubiera sido suficiente con su rechazo.

Respiraba pero no se movía. Tenía más vida una estatua que ella.

Con lo de la fiebre y el mutismo, perdió el aliento de hacerla suya y la dejó en paz. Tampoco siguió hablándole. Dio la espalda buscando con qué cubrir su perfecto torso. Y pensó, que era el colmo que ella no le deseara.

..&&&&…

La espalda le dolía endemoniadamente…igual, no quiso hacer muecas al respecto que la delatara. Llevaba la cubeta de agua cuando algo volando en el cielo llamó su atención y por primera vez en semanas, le devolvió la vida.

**_-¡Un halcón!-_** Dijo en su mente Aome desatándose en su interior un río de emociones. El ave había hecho estación en uno de los árboles de su prisión para hacer caza y volar a la región de vuelta.

Lo reconoció. Era uno de los halcones mensajeros de Sengoku. No estaba muy lejos, estaba al alcance de…una red. Aome salió en busca del material de caza sin que los guardianes se dieran cuenta. Con sigilo, tomó lo que necesitaba y fué en dirección del objetivo.

La criatura en verdad que era feroz en cuanto a defensa. Había arañado a Aome con sus filosas garras, pero ella, contraria a la agresión del plumífero, lo trató con delicadeza siendo éste su única esperanza de escape para los aldeanos. Mientras lo conservaba en la red, la pelinegra sacó un pedazo de pergamino que le había robado también a los guardianes junto a la tinta negra. No teniendo con qué escribir, con vergüenza, arrancó una pluma a su prisionero **–lo siento-** se disculpó con el ave al este armar todo un escándalo.

Para cuando los guardias la encontraron, Aome ya despedía a la criatura en los cielos. Uno de los hombres tensó el arco contra el ave (se había antojado de hacer halcón asado) , pero la pelinegra se abalanzó contra este haciéndole fallar el tiro. Enojado, el hombre apaleó a la chica con su látigo con la fuerza de la cual Bankotsu se cuidó emplear porque en realidad él no quería dañar el cuerpo de su amiga.

**-¿QUÉ HACES?-** Interrumpió una voz la paliza. El hombre, inmediatamente se tensó y se justificó…

**-E…ee…ella hizo perder mi cena- **

Bankotsu se acercó a la escena. Al ver la espalda de Aome sangrar, tomó su arma y descargó una bala en la cabeza del culpable **–a ella nadie la toca ¿Entendido?-** Advirtió a los demás, quienes dieron veinte pasos atrás y asintieron sus cabezas con miedo. Luego tomó a su amiga en brazos…o al menos eso trató, porque Aome lo empujó y con gran esfuerzo, se levantó por sí sola para caminar frente a la sonrisa sarcástica de su amigo, quien se divirtió con el rechazo de la pelinegra –**ésta mujer no deja de sorprenderme-** y la siguió hasta que se reunió con el resto de la población.

Y desde entonces, Aome no dejaba de contemplar los cielos con una sonrisa…sabía que la tortura de los reclutados llegaría a fín.

…&&&…

(1) Canal de res, es cuando ya sacrificado el animal, los carniceros ponen sus cuerpo desmembrado (sin vísceras ni cabeza, sólo tronco y extremidades) en un perchero para guardarlo y conservarlo dentro de un cuarto y luego venderlo por partes en el mercado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Con parsimonia, el amo caminaba en sus terrenos esperando al mensajero del veredicto final de su investigación. Lo olfateaba cerca y ansioso.

**-¡Amo Inuyasha!-** Dijo un joven de no más de quince años quien bajó de su caballo y se inclinó en reverencia.

De acuerdo. Ése no era el mensajero que esperaba. Es muy joven para serlo**. -¿Qué quieres niño?-** Preguntó el amo. Luego olfateó que Miroku estaba muy cerca de su castillo no más de dos kilómetros.

**-Los señores nobles me delegaron entregar ésta importantísima información-** respondió el joven mensajero extendiendo un pergamino al amo.

Inuyasha desató el hilo con ansiedad…se trataba del veredicto final por lo cual pagó mucho dinero porque se investigara, puesto que él no quiso encabezar el asunto por estar pendiente de su mujer, sí, de ésa que le abandonó; y tampoco quiso encabezarla después porque estaba muy ocupado ahogándose entre la depresión y la soledad.

Leyó con rapidez las letras. Bajó el documento enarcando una ceja. Volvió a levantarlo y lo releyó. Lo bajó de nuevo no pudiendo creer aquello. Limpió bien sus ojos y lo requeteleyó. El veredicto final de la investigación, en la cual se gastó mucho dinero y tiempo, decía en ese papel…

**_-Amo Inuyasha, lo siento, pero no hemos podido dar con el culpable de las desapariciones. ¿Te importaría darnos más fondos para seguir investigando? Es que tuvimos que mandar de vacaciones a los investigadores porque estaban muy cansados y nos quedamos sin recursos para sostenerlos a ellos. ¡Uff! ¿Puedes creer que decidieron viajar a Hawai? – _**

**-¿Ha…Hawaii?- ** el amo empezaba a sufrir de un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Era extraño que ni siquiera su esposa había logrado desarrollar en él esa nueva maña. Luego siguió leyendo. ¡Y cuánto lamentó no haber quemado el pedazo de papel!

**_-¡Oh! Y también tenemos que pagarles a las chicas…-_**

**-¿Chicas? ¿Cuáles chicas?-**

**_-A las que contratamos para que ayudaran a relajar a los investigadores-_**

**-Debieron decir prostitutas-**

**_-No, no pienses mal que no son prostitutas-_**

**-¿Entonces qué rayos son?- **

**_ -Son damas de compañía…-_**

**-¿Oh sí? No me digas ¿y eran lindas?-** Comentó el amo sarcástico para él solo.

**_-Muy lindas la verdad- _**

**-¡DESGRACIADOS! ¿POR QUÉ SE ATREVEN A GASTAR ASÍ MI FORTUNA?- **El amo estaba muuyy enojado, y no era para menos.

**_-Recuerda que dijiste que los costos corrían por tu cuenta-_**

El amo ahora lloraba de la rabia **-pero…nunca mencioné vacaciones**- rastrilló su respuesta estrangulando inconcientemente al pobre mensajero con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el papel sin quitar sus ojos dorados en el pedazo blanco con tinta. Tomó aire (también soltó al chico de tonos violetas) y fingiendo calma, el amo volvió a preguntar antes de seguir leyendo **-¿Algo más que olvidaron mencionar?-**

**_-Tuvimos un pequeño problema en uno de los bares de la posada en donde nos hospedamos; por lo tanto, también la cuenta corre a tu nombre. Anexamos factura-_**

El amo miró el documento extra. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus garras se clavaron en la palma de sus manos y su quijada posiblemente necesitaría de una intervención quirúrgica por un extraño disloque. **_-¿Es…es broma?-_**

**_-No es una broma. Es lo que realmente quedamos debiendo después de …ammmm…un pequeño mal entendido. -_**

**-Ineptos ¿y dónde se supone está Naraku? ¿El cabecilla principal de la investigación?-**

**_-Junto a mi familia, estoy disfrutando al máximo de estas vacaciones siempre anhelada, pero nunca planeada. Te enviamos un pequeño recordatorio de Hawaii. Lo debe tener el mensajero-_** Inuyasha miró despectivamente al susodicho. El joven mensajero sacó su mano escondida detrás de la espalda y le mostró un collar de flores. El albino bufó y muy retraídamente siguió leyendo las últimas líneas **_-esperamos lo disfrutes. Atentamente, Naraku.-_**

**-¡Oh sí que lo voy a disfrutar! ¡Los ineptos investigadores y el idiota de Naraku se llevó a su familia de vacaciones! ¡ A MIS COSTILLAS! -** Inuyasha miró al collar de flores que nunca tomó en sus manos y lo fulminó con una sola mirada. ¡Había descubierto un nuevo poder! ¡Wuauuu…ahora podía sacar fuego con la mirada!…y era tan poderoso, que hasta las manos del mensajero se quemaron en el acto.

Después de soplar sus pobres manos, el mensajero carraspeó disimuladamente y entre dientes dijo en susurro al amo **–la última línea-**

**-¿Uh?-** Inuyasha antes de hacer bola el papel (o de emplear su hiper nuevo poder ojos saca llamas en el material repudiado) echó su ultima mirada en él. Descubrió una línea en la parte final con letra contraída y medio entendible; algo que definitivamente un miope nunca podría leer. Decía **_–Posdata. Nos encontramos con tu hermano Seshomaru en Hawaii y te manda muchos saludos. Enviamos otro recordatorio para que nos hicieran el favor de guardarlo. ¡oh! Y también corre por cuenta tuya. Besitos-. _**

Inuyasha miró hacia el mensajero, y él respectivamente tenía algo grande, plano y cuadrado en sus manos cubierto con un enorme trozo de tela.

**-No te recuerdo cabalgando con eso-** le dijo sorprendido el amo al mensajero, quien sólo se encogió de hombros no dando la explicación. Aquello definitivamente iba a ir para historias asombrosas. Cuando el muchacho quitó el pedazo de tela, se pudo apreciar el retrato de unos personajes y que el amo sólo reconoció a dos de ellos. Se acercó al cuadro y leyó una pequeña nota en la que decía:

**_–De izquierda a derecha están: Kouga, Ayame, Hinta, Megumi, Hakaku, Kagura, Naraku, Seshomaru, Lin, Hakudoshi, Kana-_**

**-¿Por qué Naraku está abrazando a Seshomaru?-** Preguntó Inuyasha al mensajero, quien volvió a encogerse de hombros. Y como si aquello fuera poco, todos los personajes presentes allí, estaban vistiendo ridículas pantalonetas, camisas de estampado, portaban collares de flores, bebían de sus copas de coco y cada uno abrazando a una chica (excepto Naraku claro, porque prefirió abrazar al despampanantemente sexy de melena plateada y hermano de Inuyasha ) .

**-Puedes largarte-** le dijo finalmente Inuyasha al mensajero, Haciendo trizas el papel y la factura de cobro. Para cuando Miroku llegó, vio a lo lejos a un joven cabalgar sobre su caballo de vuelta al pueblo.

**-¡Inuyasha!-** Se apresuró Miroku hacia su amigo bajando del caballo. Pero el referido, estaba muy ocupado desbaratando con sus garras un retrato y un inofensivo collar de flores que no terminó de consumirse en las llamas de sus ojos, como para escucharle.

**-¡INUYASHA!-** Volvió a gritarle con insistencia. No obteniendo la atención de éste, le golpeó en la cabeza.

**-¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE CONTIGO MIROKU?-** Reaccionó el albino.

**-Te tengo noticias-** le mostró un pergamino con la seriedad jamás conocida en él.

**-¡No voy a pagar otras vacaciones!- **Se rehusaba a leerlo y en cambio, siguió desbaratando lo anterior.

**-¿Cuáles vacaciones? ¡No seas idiota!-** le golpeó en la cabeza con el mismo pergamino **–ábrelo-** le exigió casi amenazante extendiendo el mismo.

Muy bien. De tener Miroku otra mirada y otra cara que no fuera esa de seriedad y portador de noticias macabramente importantes nada común en él, Inuyasha le habría devuelto el golpe. Acatando órdenes, tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.

**_-Inuyasha…Bankotsu es el responsable de las desapariciones. Regresa al pantano porque allí tiene a los cautivos en el interior. Por favor, apresúrate que son muchos los enfermos y muertos-_**

Inuyasha bajó la nota anónima. Antes que sus ojos, su corazón reconoció a la dueña de puño y letra de aquel escrito. Su alma sintió desbocarse y sus pulmones olvidaron cómo respirar.

**-Es anónimo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría enviar una nota así?-** Preguntó el castaño.

Inuyasha solo miró a su amigo con inercia y pronunció el nombre que más amó y odió por esos cuatro meses **–Aome-**

…&&&&…..

Por más que le insistieron, no le dio la gana de emplear esta vez un corcel para desplazarse a destino como tampoco esperar hasta el siguiente amanecer para emprender marcha. Igual, eran más rápidas sus piernas. Miroku se había encargado de los refuerzos quienes pronto llegarían con la armada de la región de Sengoku.

Lo que meses atrás le había tomado una semana, en este caso le tomó doce horas en llegar. El amo ahora contaba con la habilidad de sus sentidos altamente dotados. Podía percibir dónde estaban los nativos como también el evitarlos para ahorrarse tiempo y energía en una absurda batalla. Total, la pobre tribu defendía su territorio, no a Bankotsu. En ello no se encontraba culpa ni condena.

..&&&&….

Después de inspeccionar a unos nuevos reclutas de otras aldeas, llegó a su cabaña para descansar. Era la madrugada y quería dormir. Descargó su arma sobre una silla y se giró hacia la ventana. Bankotsu masajeaba sus hombros en la pésima tarea de relajarse cuando su sexto sentido, advirtió la presencia de alguien más. Con fría calma, se acercó a la silla donde había depositado su arma. Con la agilidad de un profesional, lanzó una daga hacia la oscuridad…

-**Fallaste-** dijo otra voz cuyo dueño aún se conservaba en lo oculto. Una silla rechinó seguido de los pasos de éste y el rostro salió a la luz de la luna **–hola Bankotsu-**

**-Amo Inuyasha. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el placer de tenerte por estos lados en mi humilde morada?-** Fingiendo no sorprenderse por el invasor, Bankotsu encendió una vela para iluminar el lugar.

**-Acogedora morada-** dijo Inuyasha sentándose en un escritorio que Bankotsu tenía allí mismo. Luego puso sus pies sobre el mismo y se relajó.

**-Y dime ¿en qué te puedo servir?-** El pelinegro bebió una copa de vino ubicándose frente a la ventana dándole la espalda y preguntándose cómo rayos llegó el albino a sus aposentos.

**-Me temo que tienes a alguien de mi propiedad-** luego el amo frunció las cejas y dijo **-¡Qué grosero eres! ¿No invitas una copa?- **

Sin quitar sus ojos negros profundos de la ventana, el azabache sonrió irónico **–invito una copa a mis invitados. Tú eres un invasor-**

**-Y tú eres un granuja uñicapado (1), un conato (2) de caballero, un amargado llorando por el pasado, un usurero homicida haciéndose rico a costa de la vida de otros -** le devolvió el amo. ¡Oh sí! Cuánto adoraba verlo así de molesto. Y para que no existiera una posible tregua, agregó **–no eres mas que un mal nacido de pacotilla ilusionado con la mujer de otro-**

Fingió no importarle ni verse afectado por las palabras del amo. Pero lo último sí que lo sacó de casillas **-¿aún te duele que ella me haya preferido a mí antes que a ti? Y para tu información, Aome no está aquí. La dejé camino a Kunotsu, la frontera con la región vecina- **

Inuyasha carcajeó con todas las ganas habidas y por haber para responderle **–ella nunca te prefirió a ti. Se fué contigo porque te utilizó como pase de huida. Eso nada significa-**

**-¿Estás seguro de ello?-** Bankotsu giró hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos con la seriedad característica de alguien quien jura sobre una biblia ante Dios.

Inuyasha sólo le sonrió en su misma cara y le devolvió **–más que seguro de ello-**

**-¿por qué?-**

**-Por el rasguño que está en tu mejilla; Ella te lo hizo, ella te rechazó. Debió suceder hace tres días máximo- **

El pelinegro acarició inconcientemente su mejilla…luego se acordó de reaccionar **-¡No seas ridículo! Aome no está aquí. Y el rasguño no me lo hizo ella-** golpeó el escritorio quedando frente a frente con el amo.

Inuyasha conservó sus pies en lo alto del escritorio y suspiró gozoso como niño travieso **–sí es de ella. Puedo percibir su olor en tu mejilla-** luego borró su sonrisa por una de amenaza para contar con lujos y detalles lo que su fina nariz pudo descubrir como libro abierto **– la tomaste del cabello, ella te escupió en el rostro, le golpeaste en la mejilla, y luego la besaste en el cuello, y Aome te arañó allí –** le señaló la mejilla a él **– al sentirte indignado tomaste el látigo y laceraste la espalda que yo devoraba a besos y caricias…y ahora vas a tener que pagar por ello- **

Nadie se mete con un hombre huanyou y vive para contarlo…

….&&&&&….

Se elevó por los cielos para aterrizar sobre el asqueroso lodo. Lanzó en vano veinte embestidas contra el amo, porque ninguna logró rozarlo siquiera. Su destreza como guerrero no funcionaba con este tipo de contrincante.

El albino caminó hacia el cuerpo tirado en el fango quien trataba de recuperarse desesperadamente…sus ojos dorados no podían enfocar otro sentimiento que no fuera el de la venganza. La habían torturado…a su adoración y tesoro intocable. El cretino de cabellos oscuros osó intentar usurpar el cuerpo de su mujer….de su ángel.

Bankotsu tomó su espada que había perdido por ahí y buscó lejanía para pensar en otra estrategia de ataque, pero la mano del amo sin compasión se cerró en su propio cuello.

**-¿Por qué?-** Instigó furioso Inuyasha levantando como si nada con la fuerza de su brazo al pelinegro.

**-¿A qué… te refieres?- **Preguntó Bankotsu entrecortadamente.

**-¿Por qué a ella? ¡ES MI ESPOSA DESGRACIADO!- **

**-¡Porque… me dio la gana!-** El exagerado apretón en su garganta hizo que el pelinegro inmediatamente cambiara su respuesta **–porque ella es lo único grato que conservo de mi pasado…ella me recuerda los mejores años de mi infancia- **

**-Pero si ella no te quería ¿por qué obligarla? - **

**-Mira quién habla…el imbécil que la sometió a un matrimonio y luego esperar ser correspondido… ¿vas a decirme que ella se entregó a ti por voluntad propia?-**

Por esta vez el futuro moribundo y finalmente cadáver tenía razón. El amo no siguió apretando su garra en el cuello. Había estado jugando al gato y al ratón con el pelinegro aproximadamente una hora. Le permitió lucir su experiencia en los combates como guerrero y pulcro oponente que era, pero ello no le alcanzó para lastimarlo siquiera, mucho menos para vencerle.

Inuyasha no sólo superaba en edad al pelinegro; también se destacaba en experiencia, batallas, destreza, honor y fidelidad…igual que en testadurez, celos y sobreprotección. Pero el albino nada de ello podía jactarse, cuando la verdad puesta en la boca de su enemigo había llegado a su corazón; Aome en todo este tiempo no había representado más que una esclava, una prisionera bajo las leyes de la iglesia obligada a sucumbir y cumplir los deseos de un cónyuge a quien realmente nunca había amado y tal vez, nunca ame. Inuyasha, pese al inicio de retenerla a su lado como glorioso trofeo, terminó víctima de su propio invento…terminó condenadamente enamorado de ella.

La patada en su quijada lo sacó de su lapso meditabundo…

**-No me jodas que estoy pensando-** se quejó el albino. La inesperada embestida no le hizo aflojar su agarre en ningún momento.

**-Por eso mismo te pateo…para que no me ignores…idiota-**

Inuyasha lo miró sin poder creerlo. Lo estaba sofocando con su garra, y aún así lo pateaba **-¿Tanta prisa tienes de morir?-**

**-Qué…gracioso-** La macabra sonrisa adornó la tez del joven de oscuro mirar. Algo tenía en mente y que inmediatamente ejecutó…un as bajo la manga.

Bankotsu esculcó en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar…sacar ¿dónde rayos se suponía estaba lo que necesitaba?

**-¿Buscas esto?-** le mostró el amo con su mano libre. Bankotsu reconoció el pequeño frasco. Inuyasha aún mantenía suspendiendo al pelinegro en el aire y con sus dedos, destapó el contenido de éste. No percibiendo el olor, pudo deducir de lo que se trataba aquella esencia **–es lo mismo que me dio Aome para convertirme en humano. Ella te lo contó, ¿verdad? Es un componente que sólo funciona en alguien como yo, imperceptible a mi nariz-** carcajeó Inuyasha arruinando el efecto sorpresa.

Se le habían acabado los trucos. Ahora era literalmente hombre muerto. No gustándole cómo acababa la historia con una muerte patética, es decir, asfixiado, desahogó lo último de su rencoroso corazón **-de no ser por tus poderes, te podría ganar en una pelea justa- **

Inuyasha meditó la situación brevemente y dijo **–estás en lo cierto-** y bebió él mismo hasta la última gota del pequeño frasco a los expectantes ojos de su despreciado oponente.

**-¡Sí qué eres idiota! ¿Por qué no acabaste de una vez conmigo?-** Le reprendió Bankotsu sintiéndose humillado por la bajeza a la que tuvo recurrir para obtener una batalla justa. Pronto su cuello ganó libertad.

El amo se retorció de dolor obligado a caer en el suelo. Esta vez, el quemón en sus entrañas fué más agudo que el anterior. Quizá, la concentración de éste era más poderosa y el cambio físico, volvió a hacer su aparición.

Bankotsu, pese a tener ventaja, no se aprovechó de ello y se recostó en un tronco esperando la pronta recuperación del amo para dar inicio al anhelado combate. Por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado al oponente platónico.

Pasaron quince minutos, y el amo seguía retorciéndose pero ya menos acentuado. Señal que pronto se repondría. Siendo la impaciencia el defecto que lo caracterizaba, él lanzó el primer golpe.

**-¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? ¡Recupérate primero y luego me das una batalla digna de mí! -** Reprendió por segunda vez el pelinegro **-no te apresures, ni mucho menos te preocupes, porque haré que te arrepientas más tarde- **

Inuyasha, no escuchando la sugerencia, salió a su encuentro otro defecto del cual también rebosaba a plenitud; un defecto llamado terquedad, y lanzó un segundo golpe. Pronto, el dolor desapareció y pudo caminar erguido.

**-Parece que ahora sí podemos jugar-** sonrió el pelinegro.

….&&&&…..

Su espalda golpeó contra las rocas mientras su contrincante se limpiaba el hilo de sangre naciente en la comisura de sus labios.

Así es amigo mío; la pelea entre el par de testarudos había dado inicio hacía mucho rato. ¿Quieres que los haga sangrar un poquitín? Mmmmmm…de acuerdo…

Mínimo tendría toda su caja torácica hecha picaditos por la grandiosa recibida de las rocas en su espalda, pero el albino no podía darse el lujo de perder. Sonrió cuando Bankotsu se sujetó con muecas de dolor el hombro izquierdo, debido a la última embestida.

La situación era la siguiente; ambos estaban jodidamente cansados, lastimados, sucios, ensangrentados, aporreados, malolientes y lo peor de todo, ambos eran cabezas duras. ¡No te rías que no es broma! El par de idiotas Se habían dado tantos golpes en sus cráneos, que éstos parecían tener la absurda habilidad de sobrevivir a los pisotones y estrelladas contra las rocas como si fueran sacos de arena. Amigo lector, no podemos culparlos si en un futuro ellos sufren fallos de neuronas.

**-Eres bueno…en otras circunstancias, hasta podríamos ser amigos…y de los mejores-** sonreía Bankotsu tratando de recuperar el aire.

**-Bien dicho…en otras circunstancias… y temo que agregaré, en otra dimensión**- trataba de erguirse Inuyasha sujetando su pecho.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber acabado conmigo antes- **

**-No soy canalla como tú. Tenías razón en algo y es que no estábamos a la par como ahora-**

**-Sigo sin saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí-** instigó Bankotsu mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Inuyasha, quien se volvió a recostar contra las rocas para menguar su dolor en el pecho, ladeó la cabeza fingiendo traviesa inocencia y le respondió **–Aome me envió una nota con uno de los halcones que transitó por aquí de casualidad- **

Bankotsu carcajeó con aquello…carcajada a las que se unió Inuyasha como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Calmando las risotadas, el pelinegro acotó **-qué pésima broma la tuya. Y suponiendo el hecho de que Aome estuviera aquí, es imposible que te enviara dicho mensaje-**

Inuyasha volvió a reír con ganas, y entre las carcajadas preguntó **-¿por qué lo dices?-**

**-Aome es iletrada por si no lo sabías…estúpido-** le informó Bankotsu, dando por hecho que el amo adoptaría la tradición que el resto de los hombres, fuera el estrato social que fuera, el preferir a las mujeres analfabetas por ser más dóciles de sobrellevar, que aquellas que aprendieran a pensar por sí solas y desarrollaran independencia ideológica alimentándose de la lectura y de paso, entrando en conflicto con el propio esposo.

Inuyasha no aguantó más, y soltó la carcajada a tal punto de casi hacerse en los pantalones. Se inclinó y depositó sus manos sobre las rodillas y respondió **–tienes razón en llamarme estúpido, ¿sabes por qué?-** Se deleitó en el silencio para crear suspenso a la situación **-por enseñarle a leer y escribir a mi esposa-**

Y hasta ahí llegaron las risas de ambos.

Muy bien. Primero debía acabar con Inuyasha (sacarle las vísceras, quemarlo y esparcir sus cenizas por doquier para asegurarse que por ningún milagroso motivo le diera por resucitar) y luego, hablaría seriamente con Aome sobre lo que podía escribir, y lo que no, y lo más importante de todo: ¡A quién mierda le escribía! Este tipo de pensamientos tenía Bankotsu, cuando un no muy grato puño se acomodó en su ya descuadrada quijada…autch.

Y la repartición de puños y patadas se reinició.

Se tomaron del cuello, Inuyasha esquivó la rodilla, pero no se salvó del codazo; Bankotsu se puso en defensa para proteger su pecho, pero entonces sus piernas recibieron el impacto…

Inuyasha buscó distancia para pensar en otra estrategia, Bankotsu lo tomó de la espalda y repartió unos cuantos golpes más allí. Inuyasha se defendió pisándolo y codeándolo, Bankotsu no se resignó a soltarlo motivo por el cual recibió el impacto en su rostro. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Bankotsu tomó su espada, e Inuyasha…bueno, él no tenía una, entonces, por un lapso de tiempo indefinido, el albino jugó a no dejarse cortar esquivando el filoso metal con presteza inimaginable.

Qué lástima que el mechudo albino ese fuera tan rápido. A éste paso, nunca podría partirlo en dos. Bankotsu hizo gráciles giros, como si de bailarina se tratara, con su espada en el aire logrando arrinconar al amo. Aún cuando ya lo tenía pegado a las rocas, al pelinegro no le dio la gana de detenerse y siguió danzando con su metal chocando el filo con las piedras.

Inuyasha sólo podía esquivar, esquivar y esquivar. No se dio cuenta que había quedado atrapado entre las rocas y la danza del otro. Ya estando pegado a la pared, aprovechó el momento de los giros para que el metal se quedara incrustado en el hueco de uno de los cráteres de la misma peña y de un solo estirón tajante y decidido de su antebrazo en el cuello del otro, logró obtener libertad del encierro.

Tambaleándose por la sorpresa del ataque, Bankotsu no pudo recuperar su arma y le figuró defenderse a mano limpia de las embestidas de su contrincante quien no cesaba de lanzar ataques.

Inuyasha tomó de las solapas del traje al pelinegro…

Bankotsu trató de aflojar el agarre…

Y Aome… ¡No! mentiras…ella no estaba por estos lados…olvídenlo.

Debí decir: Y ambos rodaron una pendiente.

Qué bueno que las hojas secas menguó el impacto del aterrizaje. Moribundo, tal como estaba, el albino se arrastró hasta donde su oponente siendo correspondido en el agarre, porque éste apretó una mano en su traje y la otra se aferró en el antebrazo del éste y allí forcejearon mutuamente otro rato.

La concentración de los guerreros fué interrumpida con una luz explosiva que emergía no muy lejos de su batalla personal…

…&&&&…

Miroku sorprendió su entrada con mil hombres a su cargo para aprisionar a los malhechores. Lamento comentarte amigo mío, que batalla alguna no se desató de éste lado, porque los invasores contaban con la ventaja de un sin número de armas de fuego y avanzaron hacia los respectivos campamentos, habiendo estudiado de ante mano la situación, y sabiendo que el refugio de los secuestrados estaban muy lejos de los caudillos; ellos prosiguieron con el ataque sorpresa…bueno, más bien, el sometimiento sorpresa, porque los imbéciles tenían la guardia baja y se pusieron a beber vino a diestra y a siniestra sin montar vigilancia que les advirtiera la situación.

….&&&&….

¿Crees que el amo fué muy estúpido el no haber acabado con Bankotsu de una vez por todas? Te doy la oportunidad de juzgar y emitir juicio por tu propia cuenta. Pero igual, ésta pelea he de terminar.

Lamento si esperabas ver un combate digno de otorgar medallas, pero para serte sincero, no veo la necesidad de prolongar dichosa pelea. No es mi interés reproducir la lamentosa imagen de dos humanos dañándose entre sí con el único objetivo de saciar su sed de venganza. Para eso está la realidad en la que vivimos.

El albino debió reconocer que su oponente era en verdad reacio y digno de una merecedora batalla, pero el amo era terco hasta para morir. Estando encima de su oponente, Inuyasha finalizó la situación con un puño en la destartalada quijada del otro.

Bankotsu se resistía a la dolorosa inconciencia. Los sueños de gloria y poder se habían acabado en el mismo instante en que sus párpados cedieron.

Inuyasha descubrió qué tipo de olor rodeaba a Bankotsu y que tanto le molestaba y hacía desconfiar: Lodo y sangre ajena. La mortífera mezcla le repugnaba y le rabiaba cuando recordó que esa misma pestilencia estuvo cerca de Aome.

El albino se retiró de encima de él para enderezar sus pasos a la búsqueda de alguien en particular. Sus pies tambaleantes estaban camino al campamento, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido a espaldas. Giró hacia atrás, y fué testigo de cómo una mamba negra (3), se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo inconciente de su contrincante. La tenebrosa criatura de piel escamada, abrió su boca y mordió el cuello de éste depositando todo su veneno. Bankotsu murió asfixiado. El reptil ejecutó la venganza que el amo no quiso tomar en sus manos.

….&&&&….

Quería dejar hasta aquí la parte de la historia para que descansaras la vista como es debido, pero mi impulsivo carácter alcahueta no lo permitió. Entonces, te describiré en breve lo que fué el encuentro y espero sea de tu agrado amigo mío; igual, no es nada fuera de lo normal…

El cuadro de rescate era Conmovedor. Ya encerrados los malhechores, Miroku y sus hombres liberaron a los prisioneros. Los rescatados lloraron de alegría, lloraron de tristeza, lloraron sus seres queridos muertos allí. No paraban de abrazar, besar y agradecer a los soldados.

Inuyasha cojeó hasta el campamento observando y buscando entre las gentes. Todos estaban enlodados de pies a cabezas, estaban irreconocibles. Salieron los niños para abrazar al amo, las mujeres también, los hombres y ancianos no paraban de aplaudirle en señal de regocijo y gratitud. El albino se conmovió con la magnitud de halagos y agradecimientos de los aldeanos. Una delgada pero hermosa niña, haló del traje al amo. Éste se inclinó hasta su estatura con todo el dolor de sus costillas, y fué recompensado con un tierno beso en su mejilla. Otro niño más hiperactivo se colgó de su pierna y otro cagón más brusco, le palmeó duro la espalda haciéndole sacar muecas de dolor.

Miroku sonrió buscando que su mirada se encontrara con la dorada de su amigo. Inuyasha lo vio instantáneamente y correspondió el gesto. Luego volvió enfocarse entre la multitud para concentrarse en la búsqueda apartándolos sutilmente.

Llevaba media hora y ya empezaba a desesperarse el no encontrarla. Siguió caminando con su pie cojo sujetándose las costillas posiblemente rotas. No quiso atención médica. Terco como siempre, continuó en la labor pese a las heridas y se fué preguntándole a los secuestrados sobre el paradero de su esposa.

Uno a uno se fué reportando cada reclutado a los soldados. Ninguno de los identificados era Aome.

Lo vio entre la multitud. Sabía que la estaba buscando. Pero ella se quedó quieta allí…no quería encontrarle. Por miedo y vergüenza, se conservó en su lugar observando cómo su esposo caminaba con penosa dificultad y se culpó de ello. Las heridas y su renco andar, no aminoró su porte distinguido varonil y elegante. Aome lo contempló con embeleso por segunda vez en su vida (recuerden que en la primera fué en los establos). El sentido raciocinio la asaltó, advirtiéndole que debía partir en otra dirección muy lejos de él si tenía planeado escabullirse para no atormentar más a su esposo.

Aome giró hacia atrás, y entre la muchedumbre emprendió su camino para nunca más volver a los brazos de su marido; ella no merecía su protección, mucho menos su amor. Un destello la obligó a mirar otra vez a donde él.

El amo estaba en la cumbre de una montaña para tener mejor perspectiva. La aurora apareció y lo envolvió con su tibio manto. Ante los ojos de todos los presentes, el cambio del amo emergió con los rayos dorados de la gloriosa alborada, apareciendo su plateada cabellera. Ninguno estuvo excepto de maravillarse con espléndido espectáculo. Aome tampoco lo fué.

Ya recuperando nuevamente sus poderes, el dolor que le molestaba había desaparecido. Desde su posición, el amo cerró los ojos y aspiró todo el aire que pudo para enfocarse en un solo olor…

**-Te encontré-** Musitó al percibir el perfume de su esposa. Sonrió abriendo los ojos buscando una vez más a su tesoro. Y allí estaba. Con lentitud, bajó de la cumbre y se encaminó hasta ella con paso decidido y fervoroso de corazón.

**-Me encontraste-** sonrió débilmente Aome al sentir los ojos dorados de él en su ser. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ahora los pasos se dirigían hacia ella. Que por favor no viniera…que la olvidara…que la matara con sus propias garras de ser necesario. Todo ello deseaba la esposa fugitiva. Pero su anhelo suicida hizo pausa cuando quedó frente a frente con él. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?

El barro se había secado en su piel. Su cabello estaba lodosamente embadurnado y tieso. Toda ella representaba a la suciedad en su máxima expresión. Aome dio unos pasos atrás cada vez que él se iba acercando. Inconcientemente, trató de pasar su mano por su cabello en el vano intento de arreglarlo. Luego bajó su brazo y sus dedos se aferraron empuñados al pedazo de tela que le cubría.

Se quedaron observando por indefinidos segundos. Los ojos de Inuyasha se empañaron al verla tan pálida y delgada. Odió también a esas ojeras que adornaban los ojos castaños. El rostro del amo se tensó de rabia.

Aome agachó la mirada. Esperaba una bofetada, grito, zarandeo ¡esperaba lo que fuera! Menos, ese silencio de parte de él.

Nada había qué decir.

Más que porque lo hubiera dejado por otro, su rostro se tensó de rabia por el estado deplorable en que la encontró. Inuyasha sintió que su alma de descuartizaba en gritos de dolor cuando la oyó toser y encorvarse. Estaba enferma, y lo sabía.

Aome, no esperando nada a cambio, dejó de toser, miró a Inuyasha y se tiró al suelo. Besando sus pies le dijo **–perdón-** y se desgarró en llanto.

Impresionado, Inuyasha salió de su asombro y se agachó hasta donde ella. Levantó su cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Con la yema de su pulgar, limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por la pálida mejilla, sacudió su ropa, y peinó sus cabellos oscuros para que no le molestara el bello rostro.

**-Quiero…irme…a casa**- hipó ella frente a la espléndida mirada de él. Inuyasha sonrió complacido y la tomó en brazos. Aome encontró refugio en su pecho y se permitió descansar allí…también por primera vez.

¿Qué podía haberle dicho? Las palabras sobraron en su boca. Por eso no las pronunció. El amo caminó entre la gente hacia a la luz de la alborada destino a casa…con su esposa.

Estuve tentado a repetir el chiste del "FIN", y apuesto a que esta vez era más creíble que el anterior, pero decidí no hacerme el malito (también porque me acordé de las amenazas de algunos y ahora sufro de fobia) y me abstuve. Entonces, por eso te informo estimado lector que continuará….

…..&&&&….

(1) Uñicapado, en mi tierra le llamamos a las personas hipócritas con carita de ángel.

(2) Intento, frustración.

(3) Serpiente, considerada una de las más peligrosas del África. Su nombre se debe al color negro dentro de su boca; pudiendo variar el color de su piel de verde amarillento a un gris metalizado. Su veneno cumple con la función de asfixiar a sus víctimas.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**-Hola preciosa-** escuchó Aome en medio de la oscuridad. No sabía bien de dónde provenía la voz, pero lamentablemente pareció reconocerla. Abrió los ojos con temor.

**-¡Lárgate! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-** Dijo sulfurada mirando a todos lados para encontrarle. Había empezado a temblar.

Los pasos del extraño no tan extraño, se dirigió hacia el aposento donde reposaba la joven ama. Lanzó una carcajada y apareció de improviso al lado de la cama de ella.

**-¿Te asusto?-** interrogó macabramente. Su gallardo semblante no aminoraba el repudio y el temor que despertaba en la pelinegra. Él aún se conservaba en la oscuridad.

**-Tú estás muerto-**

**-¡PERO NUNCA EN TU MENTE!-** y saltó sobre ella para arrebatarle los vestidos.

**-¡AHHHhhhhh-** la joven ama se sobresaltó y empezó a atacar al aire buscando pegarle a su enemigo.

**-Aome…Aome… ¡AOMEEE!-** La aprisionó su esposo en brazos. Luego de obtener su atención, acarició sus cabellos y le susurró **-fué sólo un sueño. Tranquila…shshsh…tranquila…- **

Su entrecortada respiración era alarmante. El aire en ocasiones parecía insuficiente para la exagerada demanda de sus pulmones. Despertar de esa manera se había vuelto una pésima cotidianidad.

La abrazó todo el tiempo hasta sentirla calmada. Aunque el amo ya sabía cómo manejar dicha situación, no por eso se deleitaba. Aome estaba más susceptible que nunca. Nada que ver con la aguerrida testaruda de fugas con quien se había casado hacía meses atrás.

Volvió a dormir. Con extremo cuidado, el amo la depositó nuevamente en la cama. Aún faltaba mucho para amanecer y ésa…era la décima vez en la misma noche que Aome se despertaba gritando.

Otro amanecer gris para el amo. Su esposa se volvió a encender en fiebre y las heridas de su espalda no sanaban con satisfacción; es más, dicha cicatrización nunca se efectuó. Kaede subía y bajaba. Totosai no se quitó nunca del lado de la puerta de la habitación de su amo esperando cualquier orden e Inuyasha…ni un solo centímetro se movió de la cama. El albino maldijo que el doctor no pudiera llegar antes para atender a su esposa. Llevaba cinco días solicitando su presencia, pero el galeno de su absoluta y entera confianza estaba viajando en la región fronteriza atendiendo una epidemia de cólera. Inuyasha no quiso que otro atendiera a Aome, y en cambio, recurrió a las habilidades curativas y yerbateras de su empleada Kaede.

…&&&…

**-¡SUÉLTAMEEEE!- **Aome lloraba desesperada entre sueños. No podía abrir los ojos. Inuyasha palmeó su rostro obligando a despertarla.

¿Quién golpeaba sus mejillas? No tenía idea. Alguien apareció entre las sombras…tenía capa negra y quería arrastrarla con ella. La capucha de su capa cayó… ¿Bankotsu? Su muñeca frágil fué aprisionada por la huesuda mano de él. Se encontraba en estado cadavérico.

**-Ven conmigo…te enseñaré un nuevo mundo- **Le decía el cadáver. Aome se soltó del agarre y siguió corriendo. ¿A dónde iba? No tenía idea pero tenía que correr. Se tropezó, cayó al fango. Él quedó sobre ella y empezó a arrancarle nuevamente sus vestidos dejándola con la enagua.

**-Por favor…suéltame-** suplicó al cadáver de su amigo. No entendía por qué su cuerpo no podía responderle ni menos presentar defensa. Luego vio cómo aparecía otra réplica de docenas de cadáveres emerger del fango. Todos ellos tenían el mismo rostro de Bankotsu.

Los otros cadáveres copias empezaron a formarse detrás de Bankotsu como si estuvieran esperando turno. ¿Turno para qué? Para posesionarse de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Porque ella había significado la mayor de las obsesiones del pelinegro.

**-Seré mejor que él…sólo espera Aome y compáranos-** Bankotsu miró a sus réplicas y sonrió. Luego, la esquelética mano se aferró a los muslos de la chica y con violencia le abrió las piernas.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Otra vez la envolvieron en un tibio abrazo. Sus manos se aferraron al dueño de tal tibieza…se aferraron a su esposo.

**-Estoy aquí-** dijo él aceptando tan vehemente agarre. Las uñas de ella se hincaron en su piel. No importaba el arañazo. Aome temblaba…Inuyasha limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo húmedo. **–¿Qué viste Aome?-** le rascó su cabeza cuando la depositó nuevamente sobre la almohada.

**-Él…él quiere poseerme-** susurró temblando buscando consuelo en la mirada dorada.

**-Él está muerto Aome**- Inuyasha acarició el rostro pálido ardido en fiebre.

**-Necesito que también esté muerto en mi mente- **hipó ella para seguir llorando en el regazo de él.

Inuyasha suspiró. ¿Cómo acabar con un enemigo de la mente? Acarició una vez más los oscuros cabellos y cuidó de ella aún en los sueños.

…&&&…

Por fortuna, ese día en la batalla, recién llegado el amanecer el amo recuperó sus poderes. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, ésta vez Inuyasha no duró una semana como humano porque no era temporada de luna nueva y la esencia de hierbas, no le afectaba más que por unas horas.

Las investigaciones acotaron de la extraña muerte de Bankotsu, por la mordida de una serpiente que a los alrededores del pantano no pertenecía. ¿Qué podría llevar a un reptil a pasearse por fuera de su hábitat? ¿Por qué morder un cuerpo inconciente que no representaba para ella amenaza alguna? Eso nunca había acontecido hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿qué significado podría tener aquello? En el siglo XVIII en la región de Sengoku, abundaba lo simbólico, enigmático y lo misterioso.

MMm…perdón… ¿me estás mirando para obtener respuesta? Fácil; la serpiente en el génesis bíblico, representa la maldición, el engaño que hizo de la humanidad desterrados del Edén. Bankotsu, era un avaro de un prestigioso clan casi extinto, y para restablecerlo, optó por tomar la vida de otros en cuanto descubrió una mina de diamantes. El pelinegro, como buen vanidoso y egocéntrico que era, quería morir como valeroso guerrero en batalla. Pero al ser preso de la inconciencia, la cosecha de lo que él había sembrado en todos esos años sanguinarios fué cobrada por nada más y nada menos que por un significativo reptil, el reptil del engaño. Él mismo se había engañado al creer que podría salir victorioso sobre la sangre de otros. Cuánta humillación fué para Bankotsu morir indefenso y asfixiado ante la criatura y no en manos de un poderoso amo, quien no se tomó las molestias de tomar su vida ni siquiera por venganza. Es decir, él significó nada para Inuyasha, nada para Aome…nada para el mundo…y de ser así, significó también que su existencia no valía en lo absoluto.

¡Qué en paz descanse el desgraciado de pacotilla! …aunque tratándose de Bankotsu, realmente lo dudo.

Y por favor estimado lector, no me preguntes cómo llegó la mamba negra desde África hasta la inexistente región de Sengoku. Es más saludable dejarla en pos de nuestra imaginación.

..&&&&..

La pelinegra parecía ir de mal en peor. Todo aconteció cuando en una mañana, la fiebre y la tos de Aome fueron exorbitante…Kaede le pasó un pañuelo blanco y ella había empezado a escupir sangre.

Inuyasha creyó morir…

**-¿Bankotsu? ¡No! … ¡VETEEE!-**

**-Soy yo Aome, Inuyasha-** le repetía por centésima vez su esposo al oído para que ella le escuchara puesto que sus ojos se resistían abrirse pronto.

El amo estaba secando el sudor de la frente de la pelinegra, cuando observó un movimiento por debajo de la piel en la magullada espalda de Aome.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Interrogó Kaede cuando entraba con agua limpia para su ama. Inuyasha no respondió por el momento y agudizó su vista para observar.

Efectivamente, había un leve, pero extraño movimiento por debajo de la piel de la chica en toda su espalda. Inuyasha, con cautela, extirpó una de las heridas y de ella salió una espesa materia verde. El albino siguió presionando, hasta ver cómo un lánguido y asqueroso bicho de color amarillo pálido, asomaba su cabeza.

**-Aome nunca sanará porque las heridas están infectadas- **determinó el amo. Su espalda estaría invadida de esos gusanos. Hasta hace poco debió aparecer los indeseables inquilinos porque su habilidosa nariz no los había percibido hasta ahora; o tal vez, el olor de ellos se habían camuflado entre la sangre de Aome motivo por el cual eran casi imperceptibles.

**-Los látigos que la laceraron, debieron tener cuchillas diminutas en sus puntas. Y esas cuchillas estaban oxidadas-** aportó Kaede.

**-¿Qué hacemos?-** Preguntó el amo.

**-Iré a preparar unas yerbas para sacar a esos gusanos-** salió kaede sin esperar órdenes del amo.

Media hora después, la fiel señora estaba con una refractaria llena de especias y no sé qué más porque el amo tuvo que taparse la nariz antes de quedar noqueado sobre la espalda de su mujer.

**-Aleja eso de mí…sabes lo sensible que es mi nariz a los olores fuertes…-**

Kaede tapó la refractaria y dijo **–debemos abrir las heridas amo-**

Inuyasha sólo tomó aire. Era obvio que Aome se retorcería del dolor pero aquello era necesario. Tomó una navaja, la desinfectó y se posicionó sobre la espalda de su mujer rasgando la pijama que le cubría.

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntó la enferma despertando al fín. Miró luego sus muñecas que estaban firmemente atadas a las barandas de la cama. Pésimo momento para abrir los ojos Aome.

**-Necesito que te relajes-** dijo su esposo.

¿Que se relajara? ¿Con sus manos amarradas así? ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Qué tenían pensado hacerle? La especulación de Aome tuvo punto final cuando sintió en su espalda el filo y doloroso punzón abriéndole las heridas.

**-¡Ahhh..ahhhh…INUYASHA NOOOOO…DUELEEE…AHHHHHH!- **

Pese a escucharla gritar y sentir que su corazón se encogía por el dolor que le estaba causando a ella, Inuyasha no tuvo compasión. Con firmeza abrió herida por herida profundizando la cortada a carne viva para que el brebaje de Kaede penetrara hasta los gusanos.

Aome pataleaba y se retorcía del dolor. No paraba de gritar y suplicarle a su esposo que se detuviera. Inuyasha tuvo que fingir que no le escuchaba y siguió con su labor con mucha dificultad.

**-¡QUIETA!-** Le exigió a ella cuando por poco penetra más allá el filoso metal.

El fétido olor de le la materia verde pronto se presenció. Terminado el proceso de abrir las heridas, Kaede se apresuró a embadurnar la espalda con todo el componente de la refractaria. Debían esperar.

La reacción de Aome ahora era más violenta. El brebaje hizo arder sus heridas abiertas y empezó a llorar y gemir adolorida. Inuyasha le sujetó las manos en esa misma posición y permitió que ella ahincara sus dientes allí para soportar el horrible escozor.

Las medicinas herbales empezó a hacer su efecto cuando los gusanos empezaron a salir de sus escondites. Los asquerosos parásitos rodaron por la espalda de Aome y murieron a la intemperie instantes después.

Aome no tuvo compasión de la pobre mano de su marido y lo mordió todo el tiempo que el brebaje estuvo en su espalda. No lo hacía de mala fe, lo hacía de dolor. Sabía que la mano en donde tenía clavado sus dientes era la de su esposo, pero éste no le pasó nada más por morder y ella entendiendo el mensaje, prosiguió a desahogar su dolor allí.

Ya seguro que ninguno de los parásitos estuvieran en las heridas de ella, Inuyasha olfateó por última vez la espalda de su esposa y luego la desató para llevarla inmediatamente al cuarto de baño en donde Sura preparó el agua con otras yerbas curativas.

La pelinegra se dejó llevar cual muñeco de trapo. No tenía alientos para absolutamente nada. Al sentir el agua tibia en su piel, solo tuvo la reacción natural de respingarse. Pero pronto sintió alivio.

Ordenó que Kaede y todos empleados salieran de la alcoba tan pronto cambiaran las sábanas e hicieran la cama de nuevo. El amo se dedicó a humedecer y acariciar la espalda de su mujer una y otra vez enjugando todo rastro de sangre infecciosa. Para alegría suya, la fiebre de Aome ya había desparecido en su totalidad. Su tos, también había menguado.

Inuyasha había abusado de su paciencia, y se quedó con Aome en la tina hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron. La hizo beber un té para dormir, y la sacó de allí en brazos hasta el lecho.

Al recostarla en la cama boca abajo, le aplicó un aceite para ayudar a la cicatrización que fué bien recibida por ella puesto que no se quejó sino por el contrario, la relajó; Inuyasha no quiso ponerle la pijama para que el efecto del componente hiciera bien su trabajo. Por esa y muchas otras noches, medio la cubrió con las sábanas y la dejó dormir al desnudo.

**-No te vayas…quédate conmigo-** le susurró Aome cuando sintió que su marido se retiraba del lado de la cama para dejarle dormir.

Inuyasha sólo sonrió y le preguntó **-¿por cuánto tiempo?-** A la vez que se recostaba al otro lado de la cama.

Ella giró el rostro para poder verle pero no le respondió. Bueno, no audiblemente porque en su mente dijo **_-¿te parece bien para toda la vida?-_**Antes de conciliar sueño y dormir por primera vez en meses con placer.

..&&&..

**-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué estoy vestida así?-** Se miraba la chica. Lucía un resplandeciente vestido azul de lentejuelas doradas y una corona adornaba su cabeza.

**-¡Bienvenida princesa al circo del sol!- **

**-¿Miroku? ¿Por qué estás vestido de hada madrina? ¡Oh el color de ese vestido te asienta bien!- **

**-¡Oh gracias, gracias! Mi esposa piensa lo mismo-** señaló el castaño a su mujer sentada en la esquina vistiendo prendas varoniles y haciendo malabares con sus gemelas en lugar de utilizar pelotas.

**-¿No te irás a perder la función verdad?-** Insistió Sango sin mirarla. Recuerden que ella está haciendo una peligrosa maniobra con sus gemelas y que la ley podría tildarla de mala madre. Tal vez el poner en peligro a los hijos iba mejor con los locos Adams.

**-¡Por supuesto que no!- **y Aome entró a la enorme carpa.

Un campo abierto…nada que ver con una insignificante carpa…payasos por un lado, elefantes rosados subiendo sobre una pelota por otro, trapecistas, mimos, bolas de fuego, hombre bala volando por los aires…y también estrellándose en el trasero de un rinoceronte…magos, palomas, delfines saltando el aro de fuego…un león ladrando, un perro rugiendo como león.

**-¡LA FUNCIÓN PRINCIPAL VA A EMPEZAR!-** Gritaron todos eufóricos llevando a Aome a una alta silla hermosamente decorada con flores y con dos apuestos esclavos con taparrabos listos para dar unos masajes a su ama.

Aome estaba tan emocionada con los atractivos esclavos quienes mostraban media nalga, que había empezado a quitarse su capa para el dichoso masaje…pero una nota salida de la nada, cayó en sus manos con una amenaza escrita diciendo **_-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Atentamente, tu marido-_** y con pucheros, volvió a ponerse la capa y despidió a los esclavos para que se entretuvieran mejor la babosa de Kaede. ¡Oh sí! Esa anciana pervertida sí que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Creo que estar tanto tiempo al lado de Totosai tenía sus efectos secundarios.

Las cortinas se abrieron y…

**-¡AHHHHhhhh… ¡BANKTOSU!-** Gritaron todos de miedo. Por poco y se atragantan con las palomitas de maíz y las papas fritas. Es más, el elefante rosado puso huevo; aquello era extraño porque para empezar, se trataba de un macho y no de una hembra. Pregunta, ¿es natural que los elefantes pongan huevos?

**-¡Restableceré mi clan!- **Dijo Bankotsu y se lanzó hacia Aome, quién se había quedado estupefacta con la presentación repentina de éste.

**-¿No se supone que estás muerto?-** Interrogó uno de los espectadores del circo.

**-¿Uh?-** Bankotsu quedó suspendido, aguardando pausa en el aire aun antes de llegar hasta Aome.

**-¡Exacto! ¿Y cómo se supone restablecerás tu clan? A menos que planees ser un muerto viviente, yo no veo otra posibilidad-** dijo otro por ahí. Creo que se trataba de un payaso…sí, por que los mimos son mudos.

**-Bueno pues yo…amm-** titubeó el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza y mirando al cielo.

**-¡ALTO AHÍ MALIGNO!-**

Todos voltearon a mirar al dueño de la voz **-¡EHHHH…AMO INUYASHA! SÍÍÍÍÍ…- **aplaudió el público. El albino utilizaba un antifaz y un traje de capa roja que la arrastraba con elegancia.

Inuyasha le picó un ojo a Aome y tomó a bankotsu de las greñas para ponerle un ridículo traje de bailarina de tutú rosado y mallas blancas.

**-¡A bailar!-** exigió el amo.

**-¿Me van a pagar bono extra por hacer el ridículo en este sueño? O al menos que me hagan un fic de cincuenta capítulos que se trate solo de mí - **

**-No lo creo. El tacaño del escritor no me dijo nada al respecto, así que aguántate- **contestó el amo pensativo.

**-Entonces olvídalo. No puedo creer que para esto me hayan revivido - **Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos. Luego lloró **– ¡me siento gordo con éste tutú! Y el color rosado no me asienta bien…es muy pálido para mi piel… ¡no resalto!- **

**-No seas tan cruel contigo. Estás bien así…qué lindo te queda ese traje…pero te verías más lindo calladito y bailando-** agitó Inuyasha su látigo a los pies de Bankotsu para obligarle a bailar.

**-¡Está bien! Al menos me conformo con que me dejes llamar a mis amigas las Barbies -** saltaba y hacía piruetas Bankotsu como si hubiera sido bailarina de ballet toda la vida.

**-Uyyy…tocó en otro sueño, por ahora no-** determinó el amo sin dejar de dar latigazos.

Entre aplausos y risas Aome vio cómo Bankotsu saltaba y giraba al son de los látigos de Inuyasha…

Qué sueño tan raro. ¿Qué era ese olor? Aome abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse frente al semblante de su marido. Dormía como buen niño. Ella sonrió. ¿Por cuánto tiempo la había estado cuidando? ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió ver a Bankotsu con tutú rosado para no sentir miedo? Sonrió y carcajeó para ella sola sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Descubrió que dormir al lado de Inuyasha, su miedo hacia a los recuerdos de Bankotsu era absurdo. Confirmó que su esposo iba a estar allí para ella aún más allá de los sueños; él la buscaría y la rescataría estuviera donde estuviera. Entonces comprendió que ese olor, era el de la confianza…el olor de su esposo representaría ahora la seguridad…el olor de él, ahora se convertiría en su adoración…su nueva y favorita adicción.

Era un olor delicioso…era suave, pero a la vez agudo y potente. No era un olor que se pareciera a las flores, yerbas o a la madera, ni siquiera a perfume alguno. Era un olor…que sólo Inuyasha poseía. Así lo nombró: Inuyasha.

No queriendo despertarlo, Aome acercó la nariz hasta su esposo y lo olfateó como él solía hacerlo con ella. Luego de aspirar profundamente, dijo bajito **–me encanta… no…me fascina… ¡no! …amo tu olor… ¡sí! Amo tu olor-** y luego volvió a depositar su cabeza en la almohada para hacer pereza un rato más en la cama. Aome no fué testigo de la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su marido tan pronto ella bajó la mirada.

…..&&&&….

**-Amo Inuyasha-** dijo la anciana. Inuyasha la observó detenidamente y luego percibió en su nariz la ansiedad, preocupación y perturbación en ella.

**-¿Volvió a escapar?-** Interrogó el amo con burla.

**-No sé dónde rayos se mete esa niña**- resopló Kaede.

**-Es hora de la medicina ¿verdad?-** El amo dejó de leer sus documentos y masajeó su cabeza. La anciana sólo asintió la respuesta. No quiso emitir más palabras, sabiendo que el albino iba a meter cartas en el asunto…como siempre lo hacía.

Después de olfatear por media hora y concentrarse en todos los olores, en especial el de su mujer, Inuyasha se alegró por haberla encontrado. La muy astuta para camuflar su olor corporal, se embadurnaba de las muchas yerbas y esencias que Kaede tenía en el cuarto del contenedor y emprendía escondida hacia una de las habitaciones del castillo.

**-¡Cuánto polvo hay aquí!-** tosía Aome arrastrándose por debajo de la mesa. Después de pasearse por media hora por todos los cuartos, pareció gustarle aquel donde guardaban los antiguos armamentos. Al sentir el rechinar de la puerta, se ocultó de nuevo. Haber si ahora podía engañar la nariz de su marido. Tuvo que ahogar las risillas para no ser pronto descubierta.

**-Aome, sé que andas por aquí. Sal de debajo de la mesa…ése polvo te hará daño-**

No respondió.

**-Si no sales de ahí, te obligaré a comer brócolis para la cena de hoy-**

Nada.

**-Entiendo que la medicina es molesta, pero eso te ha ayudado a recuperarte-**

Ni muestras de vida.

Aburrido de la perseguidera, Inuyasha sacó el frasco de la medicina que Kaede le había dado a guardar en su bolsillo, y en un rápido movimiento se instaló al lado de Aome **-ven acá-** la tomó del tobillo de su pierna.

**-¡Noooo…es horrible…prefiero morir!-** Se resistía Aome con excesivo drama.

**-Habérmelo dicho antes y habría dejado que los gusanos te devoraran- **

Como pudo, Inuyasha la sujetó firme, pero suave, y la obligó a beber la medicina. La chica, muy enojada, había empezado a hacer muecas de asco y a refunfuñar sobre un esposo tonto.

**-Mira qué sucia estás. Vamos a bañarte-** Y no haciendo más caso a los pucheros ni rabietas de ella, Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y se la llevó para el cuarto de baño. Aome se recostó en el cuello de su esposo y siguió emitiendo gemidos inconformes de chiquilla caprichosa a los oídos de él, a la vez que con sus delgados dedos ondulaba el largo cabello plateado del amo.

En el cuarto de baño…

Inuyasha refregaba con delicadeza la espalda de Aome; pues aún tenía las heridas en su espalda fresca. Ella solo se ponía en posición fetal y dejaba que él hiciera el trabajo…los momentos en la tina habían resultado sus horas favoritas. El baño del día para la pelinegra había terminado y él, le proveyó una toalla limpia para cubrirle.

Ya asegurándose de tener su cuerpo cubierto, Aome aprovechó la distracción de su esposo y tomó una cubeta de agua y la vació en la cabeza de éste. Antes de que él reaccionara, la pelinegra le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla, lo empujó al piso y salió corriendo entre burlas y carcajadas al cuarto para secarse y cambiarse.

**-¡Ya tengo sueño, más te vale que no tardes venir a la cama!-** Aome dijo esto último ahogando una risotada.

**-Algún día me las pagarás tonta-** rió Inuyasha empapado y aún con sus nalgas besando el piso. Luego acarició ilusionado con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla víctima del robo de los labios de su esposa. Definitivamente, algún día se las pagará.

...&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

**-Quieta- **

**-Me duele-**

**-Te va a doler más si no te quedas quieta-** El amo limpiaba las heridas de la espalda de ella; bueno, intentaba limpiarle las heridas, pero Aome no le hacía el inmenso favor de quedarse quieta por tres minutos. La pelinegra estaba boca abajo, pero su mentón lo tenía apoyando sobre sus brazos cruzados.

**-Claro, como no es a ti a quién tiene que aplicarle el menjurje. Duele, me pica, me fastidia… ¡odio ese olor a yerbas!- **

**-¿Ahora imaginas lo fastidiada que está mi nariz?**- Le reclamó el albino. Él estaba sobre la espalda de ella **-y es natural que te moleste. Ya la cicatrización se está efectuando y te pican las llagas- **

**- ¡BIEN! Pero hazlo rápido ¿quieres?-** Se resignó la joven de mala gana. Su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. Es más, disfrutaba cuando las manos de Inuyasha se paseaban por su piel aplicando cualquier cantidad de menjurjes. Pero su actitud, no se debía al dolor, porque su herida en sí estaba sanando. Su exasperación se debía al mal genio que le sacó su marido.

**-Sigo sin entender por qué estás enojada-** rezongó Inuyasha retirando la última capa del brebaje.

**- ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA!...Mejor apresúrate…no vaya a ser que dejes esperando a Lady Grant por mi culpa-** dijo Aome.

**-No sé qué tienes en contra de Lady Grant. Es una estimada dama además de respetable-** contestó Inuyasha sin descuidar las atenciones de la espalda de su mujer.

**-No tengo nada en contra de ella. Es sólo que me molestó que se apareciera aquí sin aviso. Y para el colmo ¡tú le ofreces hospedaje por tiempo indefinido!-**

**-Ella envió una carta diciendo que debía venir a inspeccionar unos terrenos de su familia muy cercanos a los míos. La carta debió perderse en el camino, pero no por eso voy a dejarla quedarse en el establo. Y el pueblo está a tres horas de aquí. La verdad, es que no le veo problema, igual, nuestras familias se conocen de generaciones antiguas…es una vieja amistad la que nos une-**

**-Vieja ella. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Trescientos?-**

**-En realidad, yo soy mucho mayor; Lady Grant tiene ochenta- **

**-No es justo…no le veo las arrugas por ningún lado- **resopló la pelinegra aburrida -** Apuesto a que es bruja y utiliza algún encantamiento para lucir siempre así-**

**-¿Así cómo? ¿Encantadora y joven? Tus hipótesis son dignos de la ciencia investigativa- **se burlaba Inuyasha.

**-¿No tenías que irte?- **

**-No te preocupes, dentro de poco serás una feliz esposa sin marido por dos horas- **continuaba el albino entre la burletería. Después suspiró y aclaró** –Lady Grant es una youkai…obvio que no le verás arrugas- **Inuyasha recogió la refractaria para retirarse e irse lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar donde no pudiera oler el mal humor de su mujer…tal vez el Polo Norte sonaba bien.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** Le reprendió Aome.

**-¿Qué? ¡Si ya terminé las curaciones!-** Se defendió él.

**-¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que aún me duele…te falta que me apliques….mmm… ¡aquí!-** señaló Aome una parte de su hombro.

**-Te faltó esa parte porque nunca te apliqué el ungüento ahí-**

**-¿Ves? Hiciste mal tu trabajo. Ahora te toca repetirlo por toda mi espalda para que quede parejo- **

**-Aome…no te apliqué ungüento ahí, porque ahí no tienes ninguna herida-**

**-¿Uh? …Ammm… supongo que puedes irte entonces-** y Aome se desplomó desilusionada sobre su almohada.

Inuyasha sonrió y antes de arrepentirse, de inmediato se encaminó a la puerta. Quería quedarse para devorarla a besos. Pero Definitivamente se deleitaba en los celos que destilaba su mujer por cada poro. Caminando por el pasillo, a penas lograba recordar cuándo fué la primera vez que la olfateó celosa. Al principio no se lo creía, puesto que jamás de los jamases creyó eso posible. Sucedió justamente cuando Lady Grant apareció hacía una semana en su castillo y él le ofreció hospedaje. La dama de alta alcurnia siempre tuvo un curioso interés en el amo, pero ella guardó distancia al enterarse del casamiento de éste con la humana. Inuyasha no era ajeno al asunto y la trató siempre con el debido respeto, pero Aome y Lady Grant solían mal interpretar sus atenciones. La primera porque creía que Inuyasha tenía interés en la señora y quería abandonarle y la segunda, porque veía la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar al amo.

¡Mujeres!

..&&&&…

**-Ya es muy tarde… ¿por qué rayos no llegan?-** Aome había armado residencia provisional junto al ventanal. Estaba pendiente de cuando su esposo llegara del odiado paseo. Le era imposible conciliar sueño cuando Inuyasha no estaba cerca, es decir del otro lado de la cama, lo sería aún más sabiendo que había una leona en celo haciéndole caza a su marido. La pelinegra se había acostumbrado a dormir en el cuello de él.

Una hora…dos horas…y la bestia de su marido nada que llegaba. Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas de hospedar a la Lady Grantonta esa. ¡Sí! A la misma insípida que conquistaba a cualquier idiota con sus buenos modales de dama refinada. Aome sólo esperaba que ese idiota no fuera su marido. Luego vino a su mente a la flacucha esa de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes sentada en las piernas de su esposo; él acariciándole el cabello y diciendo lo hermosa que lucía con ese vestido y ella abanicándose por el rubor de sus mejillas…y los labios de ambos se acercaban lentamente…

Cinco minutos después, por producto del mal pensamiento anterior, Aome agarraba y desbarataba a puños a una almohada **-¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA VE A PONERLE LOS CUERNOS A OTRAAAA!-**

**-¡Wouu! No me gustaría ser esa almohada. Pobrecita. Tampoco el idiota que tanto mencionas-** el jocoso de Inuyasha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándolo todo.

**- ¿Eh? ¿A…aaa…a qué horas llegaste?-** Aome quedó en pausa estrangulando a la inocente almohada.

**-Hace cinco horas ¿por qué?- **

**-¿Uh? Es que…es que no te ví entrar-**

Inuyasha miró la ventana y sonrió malévolamente. Ella lo estaba vigilando tal cual él quería. Por ese motivo, le pidió a Lady Grant que entraran en la parte posterior del castillo lejos de la vista de Aome, con la patética excusa de mostrarle sus sementales y yeguas de raza pura.

**-¿Estabas pendiente de mí?-** El amo se cruzó de brazos ahogando una risilla.

**-¡NO! NO…es solo que…de aquí se ve todo…entonces se me hizo raro no verte entrar-** Aome volvió a dejar la almohada en su sitio cayendo en cuenta con mucho horror, el desorden de plumas regadas por la descuartizada anterior del otro cojín.

**-Entré con Lady Grant en la parte posterior del castillo para mostrarle los caballos. ¿Estás bien? Cuando te mandé a llamar para cenar, Kaede me dijo que te rehusaste porque estabas indispuesta-** Inuyasha, siendo conciente de lo que provocaba su cercanía en Aome, adredemente se acercó a tomar la temperatura de ella tocando su frente y fingir un inocente roce en las suaves mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos grandes. Cuán enorme se infló su ego cuando sintió titubear y temblar a su esposa con un hermoso sonrojo.

**-Ammm…etto…yo…etto…me…me…me..¿Me enviaste a llamar?-** Aome trató de recordar entre su rubor….y sí, Kaede se había acercado para avisarle de la cena servida, pero la astuta anciana nunca mencionó que su marido ya hacía rato que estaba en el castillo. Por lo tanto, Aome llevaba prendida de la ventana ocho horas en vano. ¡Esperen! ¿Significa que su marido cenó a solas con la insípida esa? ¡Oh por Dios! Aome iba a momificar a la anciana esa.

**-Tu temperatura está bien-** continuó Inuyasha examinando. Aunque sabía de sobra que ella estaba en perfecto estado…celosa al punto de reventársele la bilis, pero en perfecto estado de salud al fin y al cabo. Con bilis o sin bilis, el amo adoraba a su mujer por sobre todas las cosas.

**-¿crees…crees que ella es bonita?-** Preguntó Aome cuando vio a Inuyasha salir al cuarto de baño.

**-¿Kaede? Supongo que tuvo su cuarto de hora de buen moza-** se hizo el tonto.

**-¡No me refiero a ella! …me refiero a Lady Grant-** insistió con timidez su pregunta.

Alardeando de macho entre los machos, Inuyasha se quitó su camisa y quedó en sus simples pantalones **–por supuesto. Considero que Lady Grant es de una belleza exquisita-** y con ésta respuesta, se desapareció por la puerta, promocionando un posible transplante de hígado para su mujer.

…&&&…

Era la mañana de domingo. El alboroto en la biblioteca llamó la atención de la ama, quien acercó sus oídos a la puerta y escuchó lo que allí sucedía. Reconoció la voz de Inuyasha y de Lady Grant, pero no tenía ni idea de la tercera y cuarta voz. Sólo supo que se trataban de dos hombres.

**-¡Pero entiende amo Inuyasha!-** Dijo una voz de hombre.

**-¡Nada hay que entender! ¡Salgan de mi castillo! Y esto también te incluye a ti Lady Grant. Su presencia aquí ya no es bienvenida- **se escuchó decir de un furioso amo.

**-¡Pero si es tu honor que está en peligro!- **Dijo Lady Grant.

**-¡Y fué manchado nada más ni nada menos que por una mujer adúltera, quien abandonó a su marido por irse detrás de otro! Entiende que es una alta ofensa y tu deshonra ha llegado hasta la frontera de nuestras regiones. Nosotros los amos debemos ponerle fin a este asunto. No vaya a ser que las demás esposas intenten seguir el mismo ejemplo y abandonen a sus maridos.-** Aportó furioso el segundo hombre.

Hubo un gran silencio. Aome se quedó quieta esperando lo peor y tratando de descifrar la conversación. Lady Grant fué la primera en percibir el olor de la pelinegra. Vio que el amo estaba tan absorto en su meditación, que no logró preveer que ella escuchara. La odiosa dama debía aprovechar el momento…

**-Aome nunca ha sido digna de ti y ha quedado más que demostrado cuando ella prefirió irse detrás de otro. Has sido demasiado condescendiente con ella. Para que tu honor sea purificado, es necesario que ella se sacrifique como agradecimiento por el rescate que ejecutaste-** asunto arreglado. Con Aome fuera, ella, Lady Grant, tendría vía libre para conquistar al poderoso huanyou y confirmar la alianza de su región Konotsu con Sengoku por medio de un convenido matrimonio.

Inuyasha sonrió pareciéndole gracioso ello **–Lady Grant, si te he ofrecido mi castillo para hospedarte y te he dado mis atenciones con el máximo respeto, hoy me arrepiento de ello. He de confesarte que tu presencia para mí se ha vuelto intolerable y si te soporté, no era más que para promocionar los celos de mi mujer. A partir de ahora rompo todo lazo de amistad que unían a nuestras familias. Y ustedes señores, pueden meterse sus honores de amo por donde la espalda termina su nombre. – **Inuyasha caminó hacia la puerta y giró medio cuerpo hacia ellos para decirle esto último **-tienen cinco minutos para largarse de mi castillo. Y tú Lady Grant, no vuelvas a hablar en contra de mi esposa y menos, si ella está cerca y has percibido que escucha tras la puerta. Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas, me veré en la penosa tarea de descuartizarte. Aome, no tenías que estar aquí, vamos-** el amo sacó a su esposa del escondite y la abrazó por encima de los hombros llevándosela lejos de la reunión.

…&&&…

Los esposos estaban sentados y contemplaban el ocaso desde una montaña lejos del castillo. Se encontraban en completo silencio, no obstante, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse palabras. La brisa jugaba con el cabello de ambos con la grandiosa tarea de hacerle cosquillas en sus narices. Inuyasha había montado en la espalda a su esposa y ella se gozó el roce del viento en la cara. Aome disfrutó de la compañía y también del calor de él. Pero las palabras de Lady Grant se habían anclado en el corazón de la chica. Ella no era digna de magnífico hombre y razón tenían.

La joven esposa observó la grande mano de él y la entrelazó con la suya. La sintió placenteramente tibia. Y de inmediato se instaló en su estómago extrañas cosquillas. El pequeño gesto sorprendió gratamente al amo y correspondió con un suave apretón. No había mejor conversación que el latido de sus corazones. El albino, fué testigo de cómo aquel importante músculo del amor de su esposa se había acelerado en cuestión de segundos. Pero prefirió no hablar temiendo arruinar el gran avance entre ellos.

Para por la noche regresaron al castillo. Las visitas indeseables ya no estaban en casa. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el silencio fué la única charla entre ellos. Pero así se sentían cómodos porque no necesitaban llenar el vacío del mutismo. El silencio entre ellos, era un momento de mutuo acuerdo para alimentar sus ilusiones…cosas que las palabras podrían arruinar sin querer.

Aome caminaba hacia un lugar específico. Había pedido permiso a su esposo para pasear por los pasillos y él se instaló en la biblioteca para leer. Sus destinos se separaron en breve.

Algo no andaba bien…él podía presentirlo aún sin su olfato. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse en la lectura del libro que enfrente tenía. Dejó a un lado el objeto y se concentró en el último silencio que se instauró entre ellos. Éste último silencio era diferente al que les acompañó durante toda la tarde. El silencio que ahora último portaba Aome, se olfateaba como culpa. De repente, Inuyasha sintió la urgencia de ver a su esposa.

Estaba en un amplio templo…o al menos eso creía. Vio estatuas por todos lados y el salón de allí era abierto. En lugar de paredes, eran columnas la que sostenía la edificación. A Aome le pareció perfecto. Sacó con lentitud de la manga de su vestido una daga que había tomado del salón de las costosas reliquias del castillo. Pensando en la carta de despedida que le había dejado a su esposo en cama, las lágrimas hicieron escozor en sus ojos.

**-Perdóname mi amor…pero quiero limpiar el apellido de tu clan y también tu nombre-** instaló la punta de la daga en su pecho, justo en la parte de su corazón. Según la tradición de la época, Aome debía clavar el frío metal en lo profundo de su carne hasta tocar el músculo por el cual reaccionaba en gran gozo cuando escuchaba la voz de su marido. No sabía cómo rayos terminó amándolo a él. Ahora era el turno de ella devolverle el favor…decidió pagar amor por amor…pues por amor, ella se sacrificaría para que el honor de su amado se restituyera.

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían con libertad las rosadas mejillas. Levantó su puño en lo alto y lo dirigió inmediatamente a su corazón…

Y el líquido carmesí empezó a gotear en el piso…

**-¿Qué has hecho?-** Escuchó detrás de ella y muy cerca de su oído. Para cuando Aome reaccionó, ya era tarde. El filoso metal se había clavado en la carne.

Bueno estimado amigo, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes por hacer, así que hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo para una pronta y prometida continuación. ¿Por qué me haces esa cara? Oye, aquí no se valen los pucheros ni las caritas de corderito demacrado… ¡Esta bien! … Te seguiré contando, pero por favor, ¿puedes quitar tus manos de mi cuello? Que me estrangules no hará que la inspiración fluya naturalmente…

**-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¡EXPLÍCAME AOME!-** Exigió el esposo respuestas desesperadas.

Aome bajó su mirada y observó que el metal sí se había clavado en la carne…pero la carne no era la suya; su pecho no era quien sangraba…era la mano de su esposo interviniendo entre la daga y su ser.

**-Sólo…sólo quiero limpiar tu honor…y ésta es la tradición-** hipó ella presenciando cómo la sangre de su esposo manchaba su vestido.

**-Tonta-** musitó con rabia entre dientes. Sus ojos dorados ahora lucían endemoniadamente rojos del enojo…jamás en su vida Inuyasha creyó posible ése estado frente a su esposa y por culpa de la misma. Ni siquiera se salió así de casillas cuando ella se fué con Bankotsu. Con el mismo ímpetu de su irraciocinio, sacó la daga de su mano y tomó con violencia a Aome de los hombros y la obligó a levantarse para verla cara a cara **-¿pretendías escapar de mí otra vez? ¡QUÉ BAJO HAS CAÍDO MI AMOR!-**

**-¡NO PRETENDÍA ESCAPAR! Quería limpiar tu honor-**

**-¡MENTIROSA! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VIL MENTIROSAAAA!-** Le gritó en la cara **-¿QUÉ TE HACE FALTA? ¿ACASO NO TE DÍ TODO? ¿NO TE PERDONÉ TODO? ¡CONTÉSTAME AHORA MALDITA SEA!-** Lloraba y la zarandeaba a su mujer con violencia exigiendo respuesta. Sus colmillos empezaron a sobresalir de sus labios y sus garras se clavaron en la piel de la chica arrancándole de paso un grito doloroso.

**-¡Ahhh! Me… lastimas-**

Inuyasha reaccionó y se apresuró a soltarla. Se sujetó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos buscando calmarse. Aome aprovechó el momento para huir de allí. En medio de la confusión, el amo la observó correr con pavor y decidió perseguirla algo taciturno y lento en sus pasos. Cada marcha de sus pies evocaba una triste melodía de su descompasado corazón. Su rostro se enmudeció tieso y frío, pero las lágrimas hicieron la grandiosa labor de mostrar lo contrario. ¿A quién intentabas engañar amo? Pesa y duele más tu desolación que fingir indiferencia.

Aome llegó a la alcoba nupcial. Los empleados dormían, pero igual, ella no tenía planeado pedir ayuda. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se obligó a calmarse…sabía que Inuyasha iría por ella, por lo tanto, decidió quedarse a esperarlo junto a la ventana. No quería seguir huyendo de él, había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo.

No se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tampoco se asustó al ver el estado endemoniado de su esposo. Ya no le tenía miedo…tampoco repudio.

**-¡Ops! Creo que rompí el seguro de la puerta-** fingió Inuyasha disculparse. Estaba más sarcástico que nunca. Cerró el portal tras de sí, y lentamente se fué encaminando hacia su esposa…para sus ojos rojos le era imposible enfocar a otro objetivo que no fuera ella.

**-Te habías demorado-** le contestó ella burlona.

**-¡Oh! Perdón. Lo que menos quería era hacerte esperar preciosa. Pero tienes que dejar esa manía de huir de mí-**

**- Hace rato no trataba de huir de ti…sólo buscaba un espacio en donde me sintiera con más confianza-**

**-¿Confianza para qué? ¡ADMÍTELO!-** La arrinconó contra la pared aprisionándola en brazos y empezaba a susurrarle las palabras en su oído **–admite que querías huir de mí…qué patética idea tuya el ponerle fin a tu vida para liberarte del matrimonio. Después de todo lo que hice por ti ¿así me pagas? ¡CON TU INGRATITUD!- **El amo sujetó su cabello oscuro con la intención de que su amenaza fuera más efectiva.

**-¡Perdón!-** dijo ella llorando.

**-Estupideces…sólo dices estupideces- **

**-¡No son estupideces!-**

**-¿Entonces qué son las cosas qué dices? ¿Eh?- **

**-Si quieres tomar mi vida ahora, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. Pero primero debes escuchar lo que te tengo que decir-**

**-Entonces dilo de una vez…a ver qué te inventas ahora maldita bruja- **Inuyasha aprisionó su cuerpo contra la pared con todo el peso de su ser. La quería sentir temblar, llorar y suplicar por su vida. Pero en su mujer, nada de eso pudo olfatear la talentosa nariz.

**-Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. Por buscar mi libertad lejos de tu protección…no tengo excusas ni quiero justificar ninguno de mis hechos. Quería limpiar tu honor con mi sacrificio…era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Soy tuya…ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras de mí…tú decides el castigo que he de llevar por mi ingratitud…mi señor- **en medio de su aprisionamiento, la joven hizo el ademán de hacer reverencia bajando su cabeza…pero la garra de su marido aferrada y enredando su cabello impedía más sumisión física.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja no creyendo aquello. Era cierto que su raciocinio lo había enviado quién sabe a dónde, lo más probable a la porra, pero las palabras de Aome parecían tener cierto efecto en la potestad de la macabra personalidad que ahora le dominaba. Luego carcajeó con todo el cinismo del mundo para responderle **–tonta…ya sé que eres mía y que puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca…pero igual, gracias por recordármelo. ¿Algo más?-**

Aome sonrió con inocencia y le dijo **–sí….te amo-** y besó los labios de él aferrándose sus brazos en el cuello de éste.

Adiós miedo, adiós repudio, adiós rencor, adiós indiferencia, adiós intolerancia, adiós fugas…bienvenido amor mío a mis brazos.

No habiendo más palabras por decir, el amo correspondió el beso con violencia…sus colmillos hirieron los labios de su esposa y sus garras crecidas arañaron la tersa piel, pero a ella no le importó y siguió besándolo como nunca antes exigiendo con dominio y posesión el ser correspondida. Luego sus delgados brazos adquirieron vida propia y empezó a desprender de su marido la ropa. Inuyasha la levantó y permitió que Aome enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para continuar besándola no sólo en los labios…sino también en todo su cuello. Seguían pegados a la pared.

Hambriento de la piel de su esposa, el amo se encargó de rasgar cada pedazo de tela al tiempo que recuperaba su estado natural. Al sentir en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre de su Aome, se detuvo asustado y la apartó de sí.

**-¡Rayos! ¿Qué he hecho?- **Se reprochó el amo alejándose de ella temiendo lastimarla más.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, lo sé…ya lo arreglo amigo mío, no te me sulfures…

**-¿Eh?-** Algo molesta por la abrupta interrupción y porque Inuyasha la había bajado de su cintura, Aome reclamó **- ¿por qué te detienes?-**

**-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Te herí Aome!-**

Aome se observó los hombros arañados y tocó con sus dedos los labios ensangrentados. Sonrió excitada al respecto **-¿y?-**

**-¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo qué: Y? ¡Por culpa mía estás sangrando Aome!-** Aleteó Inuyasha al aire tratando de hacer que ella reaccionara. ¡Por Dios que ésta mujer era rara!

**-Más te vale que me tomes ahora Inuyasha sino quieres verme enojada-** dijo Aome en un tono jamás creíble en ella.

**-¿Tomarte? ¿De qué hablas Aome?- **Inuyasha se paseaba azarado por toda la habitación buscando tranquilizarse. Había arañado a Aome, había arañado a Aome, había arañado a Aome… ¡Ay por Dios que tenía que cortarse las uñas! Y ahora que lo recordaba, parecía que también la había mordido. Sulfurado se interrogó el amo si los colmillos se podrían limar.

Ya algo mareada por el paseíto de su esposo, Aome lo agarró de la solapa del traje y exigió **-¡más te vale que me complazcas Inuyasha o te mando al carajo por esa misma ventana para convertirme en una viuda muy infeliz a demás de enojada! ¡POR DIOS QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERLO!-**

**-¿Uh?-**

¿Desde cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? A Inuyasha le tomó tiempo entender. Y no haciéndose rogar por tercera vez, abrazó a su esposa de la cintura y entre besos, tropezones y besos se arrastraron ambos hasta el lecho.

Antes de llegar a la cama: Inuyasha se resbaló con el largo vestido de Aome y calló encima de ella **–maldito vestido, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan largo?-**

**-¿Ves que no era exageración mía?-** entre besos Aome se burlaba de él **-¿por qué… -**le robó un beso en los labios **-mejor no me lo quitas…-** le robó otro beso **- y ya?...-** esta vez el robo del beso fué muuuuucho más largo** -Igual, no lo necesito por ahora-** le dijo con picardía en el oído.

Impaciente, el amo obedeció el concejo de su esposa muy al pie de la letra como buen marido que era y prosiguió a desvestirse él.

**-¡Wou!-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Te hice daño Aome?- **

**-No es eso…es que esa cosa que hiciste con la lengua…-**

**-¿Sí? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi lengua?-**

**-No tiene nada de malo…es sólo que me gustó la sensación de cuando lambiste mi cuello jajaja…-**

**-¡Oh! Eso…-**

**-Sí, es que nunca antes lo había sentido- **

**-Es entendible…no creo que una monja te dé clases al respecto**

**-Jajajaja..de hecho, ellas decían que disfrutar de un beso era pecado-**

**-Eso explica por qué ellas son tan amargadas-**

**-Y pretenden amargar la existencia de los demás-**

**-¿quieres que lo repita?-**

**-MMmm…bueeeno…ya que insistes-**

Y sobra decir lo que esa noche aconteció entre los esposos. Ahora, ya no sean chismosos y vayan a dormir o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea interrumpir a nuestra pareja favorita.

..&&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Poseo la extraña habilidad de encantar con la palabra escrita. Un arte que he venido desarrollando desde mi edad tierna con un riguroso entrenamiento nunca culminado. Y debo aclarar que ello no es un don del cual pueda jactarme; pues el Todopoderoso me ha hecho el honor de otorgármelo. Me alimento de las experiencias, bebo de las ilusiones de otros, manipulo todo sentimiento para convertirlo en tinta sobre papel.

La innata habilidad de llegar a ti querido lector, ha sido el resultado de un arduo trabajo en correcciones ortográficas, redacción y exacerbada imaginación acumulativa con tendencias neurótica-esquizofrénicas. Pero más que nada, he de agradecer a tu mente abierta (y extraños gustos al seguirme leyendo). Tu absoluta atención en mí, ha sido estímulo suficiente para correr sin parar y fantasear sin límites.

Ganarme tu estima, ha sido el mayor de mis logros. Y cada suspiro que tú me permitías saber, funcionó como opio que sobreestimulaba mi adicción a las letras…y en dichas letras, moldearé historias para ti y así te recordaré que es necesario nunca dejes de soñar.

Como en un principio lo pensaba, me atrevo a expresarlo: No en vano estás leyéndome ahora; y he de confesarte que no soy el único ser humano quien posee tan maravilloso don. Mírate al espejo. En serio, hazlo. Y tal vez tú y yo descubramos que a mi rival he de hallar allí…

Ahora si me permites, debo finalizar una historia…

Ya después de saciarse de él, Aome se recostó a la cama buscando descanso. No obstante, Inuyasha pretendía seguir con el juego y siguió besándole la espalda.

**-Ayyy…no seas malita…un ratito más-** suplicó él entre besos.

Siempre era lo mismo. Hasta no saciarse tres o cuatro veces seguidas, Inuyasha no la dejaría descansar. Por fortuna, Aome desarrolló pronto físico y se dio el lujo de alcanzar el ritmo de su marido en muy poco tiempo.

**-Pero quiero hacerlo en la tina-** replicó ella con picardía…picardía que lograba enloquecer a su marido aún después de cinco años de matrimonio.

**-Pero quiero que tú me refriegues la espalda-**

**-¡Tramposo! Es mi turno de los masajes…-**abucheó ella.

**-Mañana. Hoy me masajeas la espalda, ¿te parece?-**

**-¡No me parece! Y ahora, como castigo, lo haremos aquí-** y con las risotadas de él, la esposa se encaramó a horcajadas sobre su marido.

….&&&&….

**-Amo Inuyasha, ¿has visto a la ama Aome?- **Preguntó muy molesta Kaede irrumpiendo en la biblioteca.

**-Está por el bosque-** dijo él bebiendo el té. Instantes después, la anciana se perdió por la misma puerta.

**-¿Ya se fué?-** Se escuchó decir un susurro.

**-Ajam…y se puede saber, ¿por qué estás huyendo de Kaede ahora?-**

**-Por los nuevos vestidos que ella me quiere medir… ¿puedes creer que incluyen corsé?-**

**-La vez pasada huías por los zapatos y hoy por los vestidos… mañana por qué va a ser, ¿por la comida?-**

**-Muy gracioso-** palmeó el hombro de su marido tratando de salir de debajo del escritorio **-¿quieres correrte un poco?-**

**-Gracias, pero aquí estoy cómodo-**

**-¡Inuyasha!-** Aome no pudo seguir con los reclamos, porque su marido la mandó a callar inmediatamente y empujó su cabeza otra vez debajo del escritorio.

**-¡Amo Inuyasha! Totosai y los demás empleados me aseguran que no han visto salir a la ama del castillo-**

**-¿Segura? Qué extraño. Por ahí es donde percibo su olor, ¿por qué no vas y le hechas una miradita?-** Inuyasha tuvo que esconder su rostro detrás del libro para aguantarse las carcajadas de ver la cara de indignación que muy seguramente Kaede llevaba ahora.

**-No puedo creer que me estés saboteando amo. Lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti-** replicó la anciana molesta.

**-¡No te estoy saboteando querida Kaede! Ya sabes que Aome puede ser a veces testaruda ¡Autch!-** aquí el amo tuvo que aguantarse un pellizco en la pierna por parte de su mujer.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Na…nada…esto…Aome ya… está entrando a la cocina…búscala ahora antes que le… de por fugarse de nuevo-** A Inuyasha le estaba costando mantener una elocuente conversación, por estar sujetando las manos de su esposa para que no le pellizcara de nuevo.

Ajena a lo que pasaba debajo del escritorio del amo, la anciana se desapareció por la misma puerta.

**-¡Te estoy defendiendo! ¿Por qué me atacas así?-** le reclamó su marido ida la anciana.

**-¡Porque aquí, el único testarudo eres tú! Ahora déjame salir-**

Inuyasha no pudo responderle a tiempo a Aome, porque olfateó los pasos de Kaede encaminados otra vez a su despacho **-¡ábrame campo!-** y se embutió como pudo debajo del escritorio con su mujer.

**-¿Qué…qué hac..Mjujuieinjuhasha?-**

**-Shshsh-** la calló el albino cubriéndole la boca.

**-Amo Inuyasha, los empleados me dijeron que la ama Aome entró aquí… ¿amo Inuyasha?-** No encontrando rastros de él, la anciana Kaede se devolvió por donde vino refunfuñando sobre un amo alcahuete para con su mujer, y pregonando sobre los planes que tenía de meterlo a él en un corsé en cuanto se lo encontrara de nuevo.

**-Jajajajaa…. ¿ya se fué?-** Se aguantaba Aome la risa.

**-Shsh…creo que sí…igual, jajajaja…no puedo olfatear mucho en esta posición…lo siento nena pero estoy concentrado en tus pechos jajajajaa…me antojé de leche-** Inuyasha se relamía y trataba de tocar a su mujer. Aún estaban debajo del escritorio.

**-Jajajaj…oh lo siento…pero mis pechos tendrás que negociarlo con Ansh-**

**-¡Pero si antes eran míos los dos!-**

**-Jajajaja…te equivocas, antes tenías que compartirlos con Keira-**

Inuyasha sujetó a su esposa de la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que la olfateaba como solía hacerlo: Con deleite.

**-No puedo creer que ahora me toquen compartir los gemelitos con unos mocosos hambrientos-** decía el amo besando ahora los pechos de ella sobre la ropa.

**-Ohhhh…qué malito ha sido el destino de compartir mis pechos con unos mocosos que resultan tus hijos-**

**-Síppp…el destino es malo conmigo-**

**-No te preocupes mi cielo…puedo compensarlo-** Aome se desabrochó la parte delantera de su vestido e instó, a que la cabeza de su marido se deleitara allí.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar.

**-¡Rayos!-** se detuvo abruptamente Inuyasha. Su cabeza golpeó con el escritorio.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Se reacomodaba Aome.

El par de idiotas se habían atascado debajo del escritorio.

**-¡Keira le está diciendo a Kaede exactamente dónde estamos!- **Se alarmó Inuyasha tratando de destrabarse **–con la nariz de ella, la anciana nos puede descubrir en cualquier parte- **la excesiva fuerza del amo partió el escritorio por la mitad liberándolos a ambos de la absurda prisión. Era el tercer escritorio de la semana que dañaba. No sé tú, pero pienso que Aome debería dejarse de esconder allí abajo.

**-¡Qué chismosa es tu hija!-** Se levantó la esposa del piso para salir de debajo del escritorio. O lo que quedaba de él.

**-No es chismosa, es una traidora. Me sorprende que Ansh no aprenda esas mañas de su hermana mayor de cuatro años-** abucheó Inuyasha a su hija siguiendo a su esposa.

**-Tal vez, porque Ansh solo tiene seis meses-** bufó Aome la falta de elocuencia de su marido.

**-Eso solo significa una cosa-** sonrió Inuyasha a su esposa.

Aome tomó las manos de él y correspondiendo el gesto de cómplices, dijo **-¿jugaremos a los esposos fugitivos?-**

Inuyasha solo asintió en risotadas y ambos emprendieron camino hacia las habitaciones del castillo. Para cuando Keira desarrollara más su olfato, ellos se darían el lujo de perderse en el inmenso bosque.

..&&&…

Están en ese cuarto señaló una chiquilla de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolate.

**-¡Aquí vamos amo Inuyasha!-**

Pero lo único que encontró la anciana a parte de polvo, fué los trastes viejo como mesas y sillas que ya no se empleaban en el castillo.

**-Creo que papi y mami fueron jugar a escondidas en otro lugar-** informó la chiquilla sin soltar la mano de la anciana.

Inuyasha y Aome entraron a un cuarto, se rieron, manosearon un rato, pero al sentir los pasos cerca de su pequeña y adorada traidora se adentraron en otro, en otro, y en otro.

**-¡Aquí no Inuyasha!-**

**-¿Por qué?-** el esposo no dejaba de besar a su mujer.

**-Porque aquí lo hicimos la semana pasada y mis nalgas se rayaron con esas flechas de allí-** respondía Aome desatando los pantalones de su esposo.

**-¡Oh verdad! Vamos para el otro entonces…- ** y el albino se la arrastró de manoseos en manoseos para el cuarto de enseguida.

Y la experiencia os enseña, que el cuarto de armamento no es romántico para una pareja que quiera escabullirse. Qué bueno que el castillo contaba con dos cientas habitaciones para elegir… ¿o eran ciento ochenta? Perdona amigo pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud…la memoria me está jugando malas pasadas.

En una alcoba Inuyasha dejó su capa…en otra, Aome dejó sus zapatos…de lado a lado los esposos aprovechaban cualquier rincón oscuro para repartir besos y caricias por doquier.

A medida que los perseguía, Kaede iba encontrando en su expedición de las diferentes habitaciones: Bufanda, chal, camisas, zapatos, medias, pantalones, enaguas…calzones **-¡Mierda! Estos infames andan en pelotas por el castillo-** exclamó la anciana sin tener cuidado de su lenguaje frente a una menor de edad.

**-¡Mienda! Papi y mami tán jugando a la pelota po e castillo-** reiteró la chiquilla. **-Abuelita Kaede, ¿qué es mienda?- **

Lejos del olfato de su chiquilla, en el más lejano de los rincones del castillo, dos padres de familias se encontraban muy ocupados dibujando besos y te amos en la piel desnuda…

…&&&&….

**-Y el encantamiento de la bestia se rompió con el beso de amor de su amada Bella-.**

**-Mami léelo otra vez, ¿síííííí?- **

¿Cómo decirle NO a esa mirada chocolate de cabellos plateados?

**-Pero ya estoy cansada de leerlo todas las noches Keira-** Decía la mami a su primogénita mientras cobijaba al infante de seis meses.

-**¡Mami no seas malita!-** Suplicó una voz fingida.

**-Madura Inuyasha. No hagas teatro ni des mal ejemplo a tus hijos. Igual, ya es hora de ir a tu habitación Keira, es muy tarde como para estar despiertos-** reprendió la mujer al escuchar a su esposo hablar como bebé.

**-Pelo yo quelo libo (pero yo quiero libro)- **siguió el esposo con el papel infantil.

**-¡Sííí mami! Papi dile si puedo mimir (dormir) aquí-** secundó la chiquilla recostando su cabeza en el pecho del adorado padre.

**-Mami, Keira quiere que le leas el libro otra vez y también quiere dormir aquí-** informó el marido la noticia como si aquello fuera novedad.

**-Es la décima vez que leo el bendito libro**- resopló Aome tomando el objeto otra vez en manos. Acarició la carátula de éste, recordando la promesa que en secreto le había hecho a su esposo de leerlo todos los días de sus vidas para él. Pero con lo que no contaba la pelinegra, era cumplir con la promesa de leerlo infinita veces para él y para sus hijos.

**-Es mi libro favorito…mi mami también lo leía para mí todos los días cuando yo era chiquito-** comentó el padre abrazando en su pecho a Keira y depositando un beso en su cabeza albina.

**-¡También el mío!-** La chiquilla se abalanzó a su padre para iniciar con la guerra de cosquillas; ardorosa batalla que se desataba entre padre e hija en la cama matrimonial desde que Keira había empezado a hacer uso de la razón.

No por nada la chiquilla era hija del amo, y en un rápido reflejo, la pequeña mano le pegó en la nariz a Inuyasha y por consiguiente, la batalla finalizó cuando el albino se quejó del dolor y comenzó a recalcarle a su hija lo sensible de su olfato.

**-Keira uno, Inuyasha cero- ** se burló Aome pasando las páginas del libro buscando una de las tantas fábulas e historias que allí habían para leerle a su pequeña **-recomiendo que no hablen tan duro o les tocará a ustedes dormir a Ansh- **señaló la madre mirando al menor de la familia durmiendo en el costado de Inuyasha a pierna suelta tal cual dormía el padre. De tal palo, tal astilla dicen por ahí.

**-Shshshshshs-** hizo señas Keira a su padre para que colaborara con el silencio. Pues no quería quedarse sin historia por tener que callar el llanto de su hermanito para hacerlo dormir.

**-El leproso y la doncella-** leyó Aome el título de la historia. Inuyasha se recostó en el hombro de su mujer para mirar las páginas del libro junto a ella y Keira, también observaba simulando que sabía leer igual de bien que su mami.

**_-Todos creen que el final feliz sólo se puede contemplar en las anchas páginas de un libro. Piensan que el final feliz no es más que el aliciente de los artistas para componer la mejor de sus obras de artes. Otros piensan que el final feliz no es más que el iluso consuelo para sobrellevar la carga de la vida, la cruz que hemos de llevar desde que nacemos…-_**

Keira, Ansh y mami, se durmieron en el pecho de papi…Por favor, no me pregunten cómo se las ingeniaron para acomodarse porque yo tampoco tengo idea.

**Fin.**

Te recomiendo que lo creas esta vez. No es broma.

**Prólogo**

**-Inuyasha, amor, llegó un recado de Hawaii-** informó la esposa leyendo un sobre muy pesado. Ella acariciaba su abultado y bien redondito vientre.

**-Yo me encargo preciosa-** el amo quitó el sobre de las manos de su esposa y le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

**-¿Qué ocultas?-** Interrogó Aome siendo conocedora de las miradas pícaras que brillaban en las pupilas de su marido cuando una idea ocurrente pasaba por su mente.

**-Nada…nada-** y salió con la misma sonrisa y mirada hacia el despacho. Con burla abrió el sobre y lo leyó con rapidez. No tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de la lectura porque las peticiones de su esposa eran cada vez más extrañas desde que estaba en embarazo. ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te cuente de cómo se enteró el amo del embarazo de su esposa? Pues bien, reacomódate.

…&&&…

El amo regresaba del pueblo pendiente de unos de los tantos negocios que tenía. Llevaba consigo a su estimado amigo Miroku, a quien invitó a una cena de celebración por motivo de su reconciliación con Aome. Efectivamente él llegó con su familia y aprovechó el momento para indicar sobre la espera de su tercer hijo. Aome lloró de la emoción junto a Sango. Inuyasha sólo palmeaba a al castaño felicitándole y aconsejándole que no fuera a permitir que su hijos adquiriera las mismas mañas de su progenitor.

Estaban en plena cena, cuando Sango, al ver la carne de cordero, sintió naúseas y corrió en la búsqueda de un baño. Inuyasha miró de soslayo a Miroku quien seguía impávido sirviéndose para sí y diciendo **–malestares del embarazo-**

Kaede trajo una salsa de anguilas para acompañar el plato fuerte…instantes después, Inuyasha corrió con nauseas hacia quién sabe dónde.

**-Como te dije, malestares del embarazo-** volvió a decir Miroku sin quitar su mirada del plato. No se había dado cuenta que su esposa no había regresado.

**- ¡Pero quien corre es Inuyasha!-** Salió Aome tras él.

**-¡Oh! Entonces debe ser que la salsa de anguila está vencida-** olía Miroku. Su pasibilidad era inalterable fuera cual fuera la situación.

**-Nada tiene que ver mi cena con los malestares-** comentó Kaede mal humorada con cuchillo en mano.

**-Tranquila Kaede…tranquila…-** Miroku puso sus manos en lo alto en señal de paz. Esa anciana cuando se lo proponía daba miedo.

Los estimados amigos se quedaron algunos días más en el castillo a petición de Aome. Inuyasha no le vio problema al respecto. Se encontraba desplomado en el césped en pleno picnic familiar. Así el amo tuviera objeción alguna, no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para llevarle la contraria a Aome. Su esposa llevaba abusando sexualmente de él toda una semana día y noche. Se recordó el amo mentalmente preguntarle a Kaede qué tipo de afrodisíaco le estaba aplicando a los alimentos…lo más curioso de todo, era que a Sango y a Miroku no les afectaba la comida.

Era media noche cuando sintió cosquillas en su espalda…esto tenía que ser una broma…ella no podía querer otra vez… ¿o sí?

**-Inuyasha…- **escuchó el amo que susurraban en sus oídos. Duró todo el día con náuseas al olfatear cualquier comida cerca. Nada lo aliviaba y definitivamente eso lo ponía de mal humor. Y su esposa no hacía más que pedir y pedir el satisfacerse.

**-Nena…lo hicimos tres veces en la mañana y tres en la tarde. Es media noche, estoy agotado ¿y tú quieres más?-** comentó el amo besando la mano de su mujer. Aún le estaba dando la espalda. Recordar el olor de la sopa le provocaba náuseas.

**-pero quiero otra vez-** comentó ella con voz quebrada. Se sintió rechazada y salió de las cobijas a cualquier otra alcoba del castillo.

**-Aome espera…Aome…. ¡Aome!-** Inuyasha salió tras ella. La alcanzó en los pasillos.

**-Pensé que quería dormir-** rabió la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha no la soltaba de la bata.

**-Quiero saber qué pasa, esto ya no es normal…mjmjju…-** el albino empezó a frotarse la barriga sospechando otro malestar.

**-¡No lo sé! Solo sé que quiero más y más…todo el tiempo-** comentó ella. Estaba asustada, no encontraba una coherente explicación a sus exacerbados deseos sexuales. Se recostó a la pared y se abrazó de rodillas en el piso.

Inuyasha con mucho trabajo se acuclilló junto a ella para acariciarle el cabello**. -Estás acabando todos los postres de la despensa y luego vienes a devorarme a mí como si yo fuera uno –**

Carcajearon juntos.

**-Tú eres más rico que el chocolate- **comentó la pelinegra divertida.

**-Es bueno saberlo…o de lo contrario, empezaría a sentir celos del chocolate-** y se abrazaron mutuamente…segundos después de tanta insistencia de su esposa, Inuyasha accedió a tener relaciones maritales.

Otro día…

**-Quiero brócoli…-** decía ella en la cena. Kaede ya estaba llevando los platos cuando la pelinegra cambió de parecer…

**-Creo que es más apetecible las espinacas. ¡Sí! Mejor quiero salsa de espinaca para acompañar la salsa. -**

**-Ni brócoli ni espinacas…-**Inuyasha sostenía su cabeza con la mano pidiendo el favor que apartaran el plato de su presencia. Le costaba mantenerse erguido aún en el comedor. Ambas verduras promovían sus malestares.

**-¿Entonces qué prefieres amo?-** Preguntó Kaede. Aome no se condolió por su esposo y siguió comiendo con glotonería. Ella no tenía la culpa que su marido estuviera enfermo del estómago…o del apetito…tal vez necesitaba purgarse. El hecho es que ella siguió devorando muy feliz su plato. Necesitaba que Inuyasha se repusiera pronto para el postre nocturno (me entiendes ¿verdad). Por ese motivo no lo molestó en toda la cena.

MIroku y Sango no podía creer la paradoja de la presente pareja.

**-Algo que no me produzca nauseas-** comentó el amo gimiendo del malestar. Tenía hambre pero terminaba vomitándolo todo. Ni para qué esforzarse por comer.

**-Uuuuyyy…en ese caso pásale agua-** intervino Miroku-

Si su esposa no se hubiera aprovechado de él tres veces en esa tarde, él no estaría desganado y por consiguiente, no habría fallado en el tiro al blanco zampándole una torta a su amigo. Al fallar en su cometido, el amo solo atinó decir **–cállate-**

**-No sé tú pero estás algo oxidado en tu puntería-** indicó el castaño.

-**Aome-** dijo Inuyasha depositando su cabeza en la mesa.

**-Dime cielo-** respondió la aludida.

**-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?-**

**-¡Por supuesto amor! ¿Quieres que descuartice a Miroku por ti?-**

**-No. Yo quiero descuartizarlo…sólo lánzale el pastel a la cara y ya-**

Y olvidándose que tenía una esposa embarazada y dos hermosas gemelas, Miroku empredió huida. Perfectamente yo podría cambiar el nombre de este cuento y llamarlo: Miroku fugitivo. Créeme, estuve tentado hacerlo.

…&&&….

Después de unas preguntas, algo extrañas para la pareja, el médico analizó al amo y llegó a la conclusión exacta del motivo de los malestares de Inuyasha y los excesivos deseos sexuales de Aome.

**-Están embarazados-**

Inuyasha se cayó de la cama. No sabía si alegrarse por la gran noticia, o llorar porque en los siguientes ocho meses padecería del mismo malestar y terminaría vomitando hasta el hígado. Y ni hablar de los abusos de su esposa.

Aome sólo guardó silencio.

A la media noche, Inuyasha se despertó escuchando la puerta abrirse. Era extraño no despertarse con el acoso sexual de su mujer. Abrió los ojos y la vio salir sigilosa.

Aome se asomó por uno de los tantos balcones para contemplar las luciérnagas estelares, como solía llamarle ella. Acarició su vientre y lloró. Inuyasha se conservó en la oscuridad y decidió darle su propio espacio. Esta vez no la interrumpiría.

**-Hola mi amor-** dijo Aome. Inuyasha se sorprendió al creerse descubierto. Pero sus intenciones de salir a la luz fueron anuladas cuando vio a su esposa acariciar y mimar su vientre **-¡qué chiquito debes de ser ahora!-** rió.

El brillo se instauró en los ojos del amo al contemplar el hermoso cuadro de su esposa hablándole al bebé. Era un aspecto que no conocía en Aome. Inuyasha tuvo que hacer el enorme esfuerzo para no salir y asfixiarla en un abrazo. Se conservó oculto porque consideró que Aome necesitaba de tiempo a solas con el bebito…su bebito.

Con pasos pausados el amo regresó a la alcoba adornándose una sonrisa en su rostro. La dicha era muy grande como para poder conciliar el sueño. Y el esposo creyó derretirse en el pasillo, cuando escuchó a Aome arrullar y cantar para la pequeña criatura.

Su sueño se realizó en ella y en el templo de su vientre. Aquel anhelo de tener familia se había arraigado en lo profundo de su corazón por más de ochenta años, hasta consumirlo en vida y obligarlo a buscar esposa tras esposa llegando a Aome. Benditas tus entrañas mujer en donde mi semilla da fruto. Resultaste tierra fértil en medio del desierto de mi existir.

Dos meses y la mano del amo se resistía en abandonar el vientre de la pelinegra. A penas estaba tomando forma. ¿Cómo sería?

Cuatro meses. El amo ya no tenía náuseas. Ahora acompañaba a su esposa gustosamente en el apetito sexual. Claro, él lo hacía con mucho cuidado por temor a aplastar al bebito. No quería que el amito menor pareciera una masa por revolver con harina. ¿Sería niño o niña? Los debates de los nombres para bebés se dio inicio. Ahora toda la conversación matrimonial giraba entorno al futuro heredero.

Seis meses. Ya estaba decidido. Si era niño, no le llamarían Zeus ni Légolas, ni Harry Potter. Y si era niña, no la llamaría Elowyn, Anastasia, Pocahontas, ni Ariel. Entonces se conformaron con Keira si era chica, y Ansh si era varón. Para llegar a ese acuerdo, tanto Aome como Inuyasha se sobornaron a punta de besos y mimos. Y como no llegaban a final, el veredicto total lo tomó Kaede.

He de confesarte mi amigo, que deseos no me faltaron para estrangularlos cuando la pareja descartó el nombre de Elowyn. ¿Qué rayos les pasa a éste matrimonio? ¿Por qué ignoran mis peticiones siendo yo su relatora? Ingratos.

Ocho meses. La barriga era tan redonda, tan redonda, que a Inuyasha le parecía una bolita de albóndiga. Y cada vez que veía la barriguita, se antojaba de ramen. Y cuando comía ramen, no había poder humano que lo apartara del plato. Y cuando lo apartaban del plato, tenían que soportar sus quejas. Lo más extraño del asunto: Aome sólo tuvo antojos de la carne de su esposo. ¡Por favor amigo! No pienses mal que esto no es canibalismo.

Nueve meses. Inuyasha leía mientras tenía la cabeza de Aome en su regazo. El amo acariciaba la barriguita…siempre la acariciaba. Ella rompió fuente…él se desmayó del susto.

El amo estaba muy susceptible.

Sangre por aquí, sangre por allá. Inuyasha recuperó la conciencia…sólo para volverla a perder segundos después al apoderarse el fuerte olor carmesí en su naríz. Antes de caer otra vez, pasara lo que pasara, Inuyasha exigió a sus empleados que lo llevaran fuera como fuera al lado de su mujer.

El amo presenció el parto…adormilado y todo lo fueron a llevar a un lado de su mujer. Lo que cuenta es la intención ¿verdad?

Todavía se encontraba en el país de la inconciencia cuando la brisa suave llegó a su nariz acompañada de un nuevo olor. Era frágil y a la vez fuerte…era una deliciosa fragancia que se presentó a su olfato exigiendo ser adorada tanto como a su progenitora. Se trataba de su bebita.

Abrió los párpados. ¿Quiénes son ellas? Las dos estaban a su lado. Reconoció a una. La otra a penas iba a ser presentada por sus ojos dorados. El amo lloró. Era su familia. Suya, sólo suya. La hermosa pelinegra que amantaba a la criatura lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La brújula de su nariz ahora tenía a dos revoltosas por cuidar para que no se alejaran mucho del castillo mientras jugaban. Una es pelinegra y otra de cabellos plateados como él. Tres años después y su esposa volvió a quedar embarazada. Y el proceso de los malestares, antojos y apetitos sexuales también venían a acompañarlos en la ocasión. Pero esta vez el amo estaba más preparado…dichosa y doblemente preparado.

..&&&&…

Había mucho polvo y muchos documentos y encomiendas de antaño por gestionar. Inuyasha permitió que sus hijos jugaran con Shipo y dejó que Aome le ayudara en la organización. Lamentablemente Kaede no podía intervenir por ahora.

**-¿Qué es esto? Creo reconocerlo-** Preguntó Aome abriendo un viejo sobre. Era pesado y parecía acompañado con otros documentos. Al juzgar por su aspecto, parecía haber sido leído una sola vez. **–Mira, hasta viene con una copia de una carta que tú enviaste a Hawai hace años. Bueno, son varias copias.- **

Inuyasha sonrió –**nada. Te aseguro que nada-** pero en esta ocasión no le arrebató el documento en mano. Permitió que ella lo leyera.

Con curiosidad y, observando la misma picardía de su marido en años de antaño, la ama abrió el sobre y leyó las cartas copias escrita por Inuyasha…

**_-Estimado Naraku y partida de investigadores idiotas. Un no cordial saludo para todos. La presente, es para informarles que bien pueden aplastar sus traseros en las playas de Hawai y dejar que éste eche raíces por el resto de sus vidas. No pierdan el trabajo de regresar, porque tomé posesión de sus propiedades para compensar la inversión que en vano hice con ustedes. Dado el caso que se aparezcan por aquí, le cobraré intereses al diez por ciento de las deudas en mora que tenían conmigo, y como no tienen con qué pagarlos, perfectamente los pongo en prisión si se me antoja. Con ésta carta, anexo factura de lo que me deben….ufff…lo cual es mucho. Saludes a mi hermano si todavía os acompaña. Besitos y abrazos, atentamente, Inuyasha Taisho, amo de Sengoku. –_**

Lo que pesaba en el resto del sobre, no eran más que cuentas y facturas por cobrarles a Naraku y los investigadores. También unas cuántas cartas copias que estaban allí. Y ellos, ni corto ni perezosos, devolvieron el paquete completo con una última nota que decía:

**_-Desconocemos todas esas deudas querido amo y estamos profundamente heridos (en especial yo), con la absurda decisión que tomaste. A propósito, me alegra saber que el asunto de los aldeanos desaparecidos se resolviera. Te comento que estábamos muy cerca de resolverlo, pero te nos adelantaste. Y con el orgullo de nuestros títulos nobles por el piso, no podré darte la felicitación personalmente. Pues debido al muy mal entendido y por nuestro honor, no volveremos a pisar las tierras de Sengoku. Es por eso que decidimos pedirle cacao (humillarse y pedir ayuda) a tu hermano Seshomaru quien gustosamente nos recibió en sus tierras a cambio de nada. Recalco que no te guardo rencor. Atentamente, Naraku._**

La pelinegra sacó otra nota que venía en el mismo sobre:

**_-Inuyasha. ¿Se puede saber qué coños te pasa? Por tu culpa, aquí tengo a Naraku y a una partida de lepras inservibles viviendo cómodamente por mis tierras del Oeste. Aún trato de recordar cómo rayos fué que acepté que ellos vivieran aquí por tiempo indefinido. Creo que el sake que me dio Naraku ese día tenía algo; para cuando recuperé la conciencia, tenía en mis manos tu nota de destierro de ellos y un acta firmada supuestamente con mi puño y letra argumentando que acogería a los recién desterrados. Sabrá Dios qué tretas utilizó Naraku para lograr mi aceptación. Y de ser eso poco, ahora me acosa Kágura, la solterona hermana de ése energúmeno. Y bien quedadita del tren sí que está la pobre calentona. Y ni hablar de sus hijos, dan miedo esos dos…creo que fueron concebidos por una ánima porque son tan blancos y casi transparente que aterran. Bueno, si no quieres a ninguno de ellos de vuelta, igual no los pienso tener por mis praderas. Gran encarte el que me heredaste híbrido insípido. Atentamente, tu no querido hermano, Seshomaru.-_**

Y otra nota decía:

**_-Mi ya no querido hermano Seshomaru. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con la plaga de lepra. Si piensas destajarlos, por favor envíeles mis condolencias. Y de ti, espero un detallado informe de cómo los torturas. Atentamente, tu adorado hermano menor, Inuyasha.-_**

Esto es molesto. Ya quisiera yo que me pagaran por escribir cada carta…bueno, y otra nota decía:

**_-Lamento informarte adorado hermano menor que no hubo destajos de ningún tipo. Si te preguntas qué hice al respecto, me satisface informarte que realicé algo mucho más inteligente; doné a Naraku y a los demás a un circo ambulante. ¿Cómo lo logré? Pues los embriagué a todos con sake (exacto, incluyendo a sus hijos… ¿qué te puedo decir? No me llevo bien con la moral). Para cuando despierten, ya estarán vía a Tukaima. Creo que eso queda en… ¿el ombligo del mundo? No siendo más, considero esto asunto cerrado. Atentamente, Seshomaru.- _**

Ahora Aome entendía por qué no había vuelto a saber de ninguno de ellos por la región. Aunque reconoció que poco le importaba.

**….&&&&…..**

**….&&&&&&…**

** …&&&&&&&&&….**

Mil gracias a todos los amigos quienes me dejaron sus comentarios. Me hicieron sonrojar, alegrar y hasta asustarme con cada amenaza que amorosamente me dedicaban (a los susodichos, recomiendo visiten a un psiquiatra para que no aterroricen más a los escritores jajjajajaja). Ha sida una larga y muy divertida trayectoria que me he deleitado en realizar. Un placer entretenerlos con mis ocurrencias y espero poder repetir pronto.


End file.
